What Happens Now?
by remake
Summary: Sequel to What If? AU and begins with Kara and Lee's first year apart and away from their daughter. Will the Adama family be ripped apart? Will the twelve worlds survive or not?
1. Chapter 1

K/L ZONE

* * *

><p>What Happens Now?<p>

Sequel to What If?-Also it would help you to understand this story to read ' What If? ' if you haven't, that is.

This begins with Kara and Lee's first year apart and away from their daughter ( Starlight ).

[ ]

A.N.***As always all mistakes are mine.***Just a heads up, Admiral Cain will not be like Cain was in the show. Also my characters are totally different simply caused by the fact that Kara literally ran into Caroline Adama which changed her life and theirs. In this story it will be sort of like the Galaxy versus the Adama's.

[ ]

I hope you will enjoy the read because there is a whole lot more to this story.

[*****]

Chapter==1

Lee lay in his rack aboard the Atlantia after coming off cap and taking a shower.

When he first arrived a month ago he was excited about being able to launch from a battlestar and fly in space. He had only seen Admiral Nagalia once in private after first arriving and had only saw him in passing a couple of times after that. They had of course talked about his father and Admiral Nagalia had made a point of telling him how much he respected his father.

The cag was Captain Stevens whom Lee came to respect over the course of his first two weeks. He was a strict cag, but he also had been patient with the new pilots, giving them pointers without making them feel inadequate as pilots. He also made sure to not make a big difference between raptor and viper pilots, which Lee knew some cags did.

During that same two weeks Lee knew he was the best viper pilot aboard the Atlantia, but instead of showing off as he knew Kara probably would he slowly inserted his flying capabilities into his cap rotations.

Lee remembered back to two weeks ago when the cag called him into his office calling him out on it. " Apollo would you care to tell me why you are holding back every time you are in the air?"

Lee didn't flinch " I'm not sure what you mean Captain "

Captain Stevens sighed, he had read Lee Adama's file and he knew how good Apollo was when it came to flying. He watched him for a moment before finally deciding he would have to push Apollo to make him fly like he knew he was capable of. " Apollo except for your wife Starbuck, I know you are one of the best pilots the academy has trained, so I am scheduling a drill for tomorrow. I will be dividing the viper pilots evenly into two groups. One of them will act as the cylons and the other as an attack viper squadron "

Lee was trying not to be singled out, but it looked like the cag had other plans " May I ask which group I will fly in?"

Captain Stevens smiled " You will be with the cylons and I don't want you to hold back, I need my other pilots to know what you are capable of, so they might learn something from you and strive to be better " the cag paused before adding " You should also know this is coming straight from Admiral Nagalia "

Lee sighed as he laid there remembering how his group had beat the viper attack squadron, as he let go and finally flew all out. As a result of that he was now singled out like he hadn't wanted to be and found himself suddenly set apart from the other pilots. Only a handful didn't hold it against him, mostly the new arrivals like himself, but the veterans now tended to ignore him.

Lee had wrote Kara and his mom a week ago, but so far he hadn't heard back from either of them, and it would be another month before he would be allowed to call anyone. He knew that with the Atlantia being so far out in the solar system it would take time before any letters could reach him. With that thought in mind he raised up and reached for the photo album Kara had made for him from under his cot. He didn't dare keep it in his locker because he didn't trust that someone might go through his things. As he lay back down he pulled his curtain shut and turned on his bunk light and looked at the pictures, even though it made his heart ache for Star and Kara every time.

Lee woke two hours later with the album laying open on his chest, he had apparently dozed off while looking at pictures of his family. He looked once more at the picture he had taken of Star and Kara as she was showing Star his goldfish pond, it was one of his favorite memories. Lee sat up and put the album away before dressing in his gym kit.

He was on his way to the gym to spar with Crashdown whom he had made friends with and who was ironically a raptor pilot. He also knew Kara from flight school which made Lee like him even more, he was like a link to Kara, so they had became good friends.

[ ]

Caroline woke up one morning and realized it had been a month to the day that Kara and Lee had left. She sat up and looked over at the crib where Starlight was and knew she was still sleeping, so she let the tears fall that she had been holding in. She also hadn't heard anything from Bill either which made it even worse. After a few more minutes of letting their absences surround her she wiped the tears from her cheeks and got out of bed and grabbed her robe from the bathroom before going over to check on Star who was now six months old.

Caroline was surprised when she looked into the crib and saw Starlight on her back wide awake holding her feet in each hand making Caroline smile. Starlight had managed two weeks ago to finally grab her feet and Caroline had took a picture and placed it in Star's scrapbook and wrote the date, so Lee and Kara could one day look at it.

She reached down and picked her up and hugged her tightly for a moment knowing that Starlight was the reason she looked forward to each day. " Good morning angel, are you ready to get dressed and eat with Grammy?" Caroline laughed as Star cocked her head to the side and just looked at her as she had seen Kara do so often. Caroline knew she should place the crib in another room, but she couldn't do it just yet.

After they were both dressed they went downstairs and Caroline placed her in the bouncy seat she kept in the center of the island counter top. After making Star some oatmeal and herself a cup of coffee she sat down and pulled the seat in front of her. Caroline was feeding her at least twice a day plus two or more bottles of formula a day now.

As she was feeding her Caroline heard the front door open and called out " We are in the kitchen " she knew it was Zak because he came every Saturday to spend time with Starlight, so she could run her errands.

As usual Zak kissed his mom on the cheek and went to pick Starlight up " Wait Zak she hasn't finished eating "

Zak grinned at his mom " She can finish in a bit, I haven't seen her in a week " Zak picked her up and held her away from him, noticing that her loose curly blonde hair now reached just below her ears " Good morning little lady, what do you want to do today?"

In response Starlight cocked her head and looked at him with blue eyes just like Lee's, then grinned like she understood " My gods she looks just like Kara when she does that, but with Lee's blue eyes "

Caroline chuckled " I know, it is kind of eerie sometimes, have you ate this morning?"

Zak shook his head " No, but I wouldn't object if you feel like fixing me some pancakes "

Caroline smiled and stood up " Fine, but you need to finish feeding Starlight, then I need to go into town for a little while "

The only noise for a while was Caroline making pancakes and Zak coaxing Starlight to eat. Starlight finally finished eating all of her oatmeal just as Caroline placed a plate of pancakes on the counter for Zak. Caroline picked Starlight up and sat her in her lap as she sat down by Zak " How are things at the academy going?"

Zak looked at his mom " Boring, I don't know how Kara and Lee stood it, we haven't even seen a viper yet. Our instructor who is tough by the way said we had to know everything about a viper and how it works before we even get into a simulator "

Caroline remembered Lee telling her that he didn't think Zak would ever be able to fly vipers because he wasn't disciplined enough and was definitely not a natural like Kara was. Caroline knew that Lee was not a natural either, but if he wanted to do something bad enough he would work his butt off to achieve it. " Your instructor knows what she is doing Zak and besides everyone should know everything about a viper if they are going to fly them, so be patient "

Zak nodded and changed the subject " Have you heard from any of them?"

Caroline shook her head as she reached to take Starlight's bib off " No, not yet "

[ ]

When Adama left the CIC walking to his office/quarters he couldn't help but remember it had been a month since he had seen or talked his family and even longer since he had seen his youngest son Zak.

The one thing that he looked forward to at the beginning and end of each shift were the photos Caroline had sent him before the Galactica had jumped away with a small note attached ' We miss you '.

When he reached his office and sat at his desk he looked at each photo. There was one of him and Starlight, one of Caroline and Starlight and one of just Starlight laying on a blanket with Caroline's flowers in the background.

Then he looked at the one of Lee and Zak when they were younger standing in their backyard with the lake behind them. Then he realized he didn't have one of Kara and somehow that felt wrong and he meant to get one the first chance he got. He knew without a doubt if Kara Thrace had not shown up in their lives his family would still not be together, they all owed her for that.

Then his eyes drifted back to Caroline and he knew it was going to be a long eleven months before he could be with her again, this time for good.

He leaned back and chuckled remembering when he told Saul Tigh his XO that he was retiring and that him and Caroline were going to give their marriage another chance. " Are you fraking kidding me Bill?"

Adama remembered chuckling " No Saul, I'm dead serious " then he surprised him again " We also have a granddaughter and I am going to help Caroline take care of her while her parents finish their battlestar postings "

That led to Saul outright laughing " Now I know your fraking with me, Zak is to young to have a child and I know he isn't on a battlestar "

Adama wondered if he had forgot about Lee " It is Lee's daughter "

That stunned Tigh to the point he stopped laughing because he knew Bill would never joke about Lee " Who in the frak did Apollo knock up?"

Adama frowned " Lee is married to a very lovely woman who also happens to be a viper pilot and is also better at flying than Lee is "

Saul's mind started going back over past conservations and there was only one female pilot who could beat Apollo and at that thought Tigh's mouth fell open " Please tell me he didn't marry fraking Starbuck "

Adama had read her file after learning about Caroline's interest in her and he knew she had been in trouble a few times and was said to be harsh and crass, but she wasn't like that anymore " Lee married Kara Thrace and yes I know about her past, but she is different now and a part of my family, in fact I wouldn't have my family if not for her. Caroline met her first and loved her before any of us, so I won't have you speak about my daughter-in-law like that ever again, understood?"

Saul had never heard Bill stand up for anybody so vehemently before not even his own sons " Fine, but I still can't believe she married Lee and has a child, that is not the Starbuck I have heard people talk about before "

Bill smiled " Well she has changed and she has also made Lee a better man and happier than I have ever seen him "

Saul sighed and decided to let it go " Where is she posted?"

Bill grinned " The Pegasus "

Saul snorted " I don't know who to feel more sorry for, her or the Pegasus "

At that point Adama changed the subject.

Adama sighed bringing himself back to the present. He had found out earlier that he would be back in range of the twelve colonies in a month and he was going to request leave as soon as he could. He knew he could contact Fleet Headquarters now, but that was only in an emergency.

For now he would just have to keep busy.

[ ]

Kara woke up to her alarm blaring reminding her that she had cap in thirty minutes, she reached behind her and shut it off.

She stretched before sitting up and just like before every cap she pulled her photo album out from under her mattress.

As she looked at pictures of her family she smiled, then as always when she saw Lee or Starlight she would feel a sadness deep in her soul. She only looked at the photos behind her closed bunk, because once she left her bunk she had to be Starbuck. She was only Kara for her family. Kara looked at her two favorite pictures one more time, the one of Lee and Starlight in the chaise lounger and the one of her and Lee before they went out dancing that one night before she put the album back under her mattress.

As Kara put her flight suit on she knew that she would have to find out if Mike was free tonight. It was exactly one month today since she saw her baby girl and Lee and she knew she would need Mike to keep her company and from doing something stupid.

Kara waited until she settled in for cap then she thought back to the day she first stepped foot on the Pegasus.

She had got off the shuttle with Mike and Showboat and the three of them had stood together taking in the size of the Pegasus. Kara looked around and saw the other new recruits doing the same as it was everyone's first time aboard a battlestar, until someone shouted " Commander on deck! "

They all came to attention as they looked at the man who had to be the XO of the ship. " At ease everyone, my name is Commander Parker, I am the the XO in case anyone hasn't figured that out yet, the Admiral asked me to tell you all welcome to the Pegasus " he paused looking at each of the fifteen people that stood before him before continuing " Captain Marcus is here to escort the marines among you to your quarters, Chief Laird is here to show the deck crew to their quarters and Narcho is here for the pilots, except for Lt. Thrace I am here to escort you to the Admiral, that is it, fallout "

Showboat couldn't help but snort as she got ready to walk away " Starbuck only you could get in trouble just by stepping off a shuttle "

Kara rolled her eyes " Frak you Showboat " she said with a grin

Mike waited a beat before leaving " You gonna be alright Kara? " he whispered

Kara nodded " Yep, but if you don't see me after twenty-four hours you might need to find me and hang onto my rifle until I can clear it with the Admiral "

Kara knew her time was up when she looked back to find the XO waiting for her. He was a tall man about six feet with brown hair and eyes and looked to be about thirty-five years old, or at least that is what she thought. She walked over to him " Sorry sir, just saying so long to a friend "

He nodded " Follow me "

Kara thought ' like I have a choice ', but she fell in beside him and wondered what the Admiral could want with her. They walked for a while down several corridors and Kara wondered why so many people they passed stopped to look at them. It apparently didn't bother the commander, so she ignored them.

They finally came to a hatch guarded by a marine who knocked before opening the door " Admiral, the commander is here with a Lt. "

Kara heard her " Let them in, Major "

Kara followed the commander in before moving to his side and coming to attention as did the commander " Sir, this is Lt. Thrace "

Admiral Cain stood up " You are dismissed commander, return to the CIC. "

Kara still stood at attention while the commander saluted and left.

Admiral Cain walked from behind her desk " At ease Lt. Thrace "

Kara relaxed, but maintained her stance as she waited to find out what the Admiral wanted with her. She watched as the Admiral walked over to a mini-bar " Would you care for a drink Lt. Thrace?"

Kara thought ' Frak yeah ' " No thank you Admiral "

Kara watched as the Admiral shrugged before pouring herself one then returned to her desk and picked up a folder " Do you know why I asked you here Lt.?"

Kara had to stop herself from rolling her eyes " No sir I do not "

Admiral Cain looked her over " First I would like to say I recruited you because you are one of the best viper pilots the Colonial Forces has ever seen and I wanted you on my ship. Second I wanted to let you know that I know all about you " Kara waited as she took a swallow of her drink " I know you are married to Lee Adama and that you have a child and also that your mother-in-law is my cousin.

Kara felt she should say something " That is all true Admiral, although I just recently found out your relation to Caroline "

Admiral Cain caught a small smile at the mention of her cousin " If I may, how is Caroline doing?"

Kara grinned at that " Caroline is doing great Sir, Lee says she is happier than she has ever been "

Admiral Cain knew she was getting off track, but that intrigued her " Really, what is making her so happy?"

This time the Admiral saw her grin even larger " Our daughter Starlight who she is taking care of while Lee and I serve our two years and maybe because she has all of her family back, and me "

The Admiral knew she needed to get off this personal road they had gone down except she had to know " Are you implying that she has Bill back also and why we are on this topic what did you mean by ' and me '?"

Kara had no idea if she should even be sharing family things, but the Admiral was family to Caroline and she seriously didn't think the Admiral would go shout it to the twelve worlds " Yes, Bill and Caroline are together again and he is retiring along with his ship in one year and then together they are going to take care of their granddaughter " Kara paused " And by me, I meant I met Caroline first and she changed my life and in turn I changed hers, I love her and she loves me like a daughter " Kara paused again, but barreled on " If I may Sir, Caroline said to tell you she said hello if I got the chance "

Kara had a sudden thought flash by ' Does that mean I am related to the Admiral, Frak. Kara needed to fix this now. " Admiral Cain I can assure you that while I am serving on the Pegasus I will be Starbuck and nothing more, as a matter of fact I don't want to expose my family to the rest of this ship, there are only two people on board who know and one of them is my spotter, he is a marine and the other is a pilot and she will not talk about it either "

Admiral Cain was fascinated by how quick she changed " Alright Starbuck it is and I also don't want the Adama's talked about on my ship, but you can tell Caroline I said hello and congratulations on..everything I guess " she paused briefly " As for the marine, I knew you were a sniper although it isn't known by a lot of people, but since you are on my ship your Captain Davis called to tell me about you and your spotter. Although I don't think we will ever need a sniper it could be useful someday, where is your rifle?"

Kara sighed " Mike has it, I wanted to see if there was somewhere safe I could keep it?"

Kara saw the Admiral nod to her left and Kara turned to see a display of handguns in a glass case, how did I miss that she wondered " Wow "

The Admiral nodded " If you want I will hang onto it for you, no one gets in here without me "

Kara could only nod " Thank you Sir "

Admiral Cain knew she needed to end this " Just because you are somewhat family I want you to understand you will not get special treatment, is that understood Starbuck "

Kara literally sighed with relief " Understood Sir and thank you, I wouldn't want it any other way "

The Admiral wasn't expecting her to be that relieved " I guess what OCS wrote about you is true "

Kara shrugged " I wouldn't know Sir "

Admiral Cain snorted " Let me sum it up for you, you are the best viper pilot they have ever seen, you are the best shot in or out of the cockpit and you are a colonial officer down to your bones "

Starbuck snorted " All true Sir "

Admiral Cain rolled her eyes " Dismissed Starbuck "

Starbuck stood to attention and saluted " Yes Sir "

Kara was almost out the door when Cain asked her something else " Where is Apollo stationed?"

Kara grinned " The Atlantia "

Cain actually chuckled " Admiral Nagalia must have snatched him up pretty fast "

Starbuck threw back " Well he is the second best viper pilot sir "

Cain couldn't resist " Does he know that "

Starbuck took a step " Yes sir " and she quickly got out into the hatchway.

Admiral Cain put her file away, wondering exactly how this woman became such a huge part of the Adama family. In any case she was now more glad than ever that she had recruited Starbuck just to see how much she was capable of.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens Now?-Chapter-2

Sequel to What If?

[ ] A.N.-I have revised this chapter after realizing my mistake about describing the Adama house instead of Kara and Lee's. Sorry!

Main characters-Kara/Lee and the rest of the Adama's

It begins with Kara and Lee's first year apart and away from their daughter ( Starlight )

A.N.***As always all mistakes are mine.

A.N.***I am sorry about the lack of Kara and Lee in this chapter, but I had to set up Zak's storyline.

[ ]

Chapter==2

[ ]

The Galactica had ended up back in the twelve worlds a month later as Adama had known it would. He had a meeting scheduled with the Colonial forces review board. Adama knew the meeting was to cover the Galactica's decommissioning and what to do to relocate his crew.

As anxious as he was to see Carolina and Starlight he had to attend several meetings while there. Adama had also received a message just before leaving the Galactica from Zak's flight instructor Major Grey asking him to come by the Academy when he returned to Caprica to discuss Zak's basic flight class. He knew he would be busy over the next three days, so he had asked Caroline if they could stay at Kara and Lee's to save travel time to and from her house to the city.

Caroline had agreed without a second thought, mostly so Starlight could stay in her home for a few days. She really only had to pack for herself as Kara had made sure Starlight would always have what she needed when Caroline brought her into the city.

It would also make it easier for Zak to visit with them there. Caroline remembered Zak telling her once again how hard flight school was for him and she wanted to talk to Bill about it. She couldn't help but remember Lee telling her he did not think Zak was cut out to be a viper pilot.

Caroline smiled and told Starlight where they were going. " Hey angel we are going to stay at Mama and Dada's house for a few days and visit with Poppy ". After packing they went into the city. It was a Thursday, so she knew Bill's meetings would not begin until early Friday morning giving them time with him tonight.

After unpacking her things and getting the house ready she and Starlight went to the grocery store to stock up for the weekend. By the time Bill was supposed to arrive Caroline had unloaded the groceries and fed Starlight before starting dinner. Caroline made a meat loaf with mashed potatoes and a green bean casserole, knowing Starlight would like the mashed potatoes.

[ small break ]

Caroline kept switching between being nervous and being excited to see Bill. After she finished cooking dinner she sat at the small island where Star was sitting up in a seat that stuck to the counter top. She took two letters out of her purse that she had recently received from Kara and Lee, and read them aloud to Star..

Hey Mom,

" I only have a few minutes to write this letter before it is time for my cap patrol. I am doing okay except for missing Star and Kara so much that sometimes I just want to walk away and come home, but I know I can't. I miss you also mom and hope Star isn't giving you a hard time. "

" I wrote Kara, but I haven't heard anything from her or you and I know it is probably because we are so far away and it might take a while. I am so glad Kara made me a photo album, it helps me cope a little better just by being able to look at Star, Kara and everyone else. Then sometimes it makes me face the reality of our situation and then out of no where I feel so alone. "

" Enough about me. I hope you are doing okay and I hope dad has been able to see or talk to you. I still haven't heard when I might get a chance to come home. I hope to be able to call you and Kara soon, but I don't think it will be anytime soon. "

" Please write and tell me about Star. I'm not sure when you will receive my letter, but I bet she has already learned new things. Tell dad and Zak I hope to see them soon and tell Star her Dada misses her very much and can't wait to hold her and I love her so much. "

Love you Mom,

Lee

P.S.-" If you see or talk to Kara tell her I miss her everyday and I love her with all my heart. "

Caroline folded the letter back up and after putting it back in the envelope she opened Kara's.

Hello Caroline,

" I am not sure when you will get my letter, but I am writing it the night after my first month here. I know you probably won't like how I handled it. In my defense though I had the night off, so Mike, Showboat and I got a little drunk. Don't worry I didn't get in trouble, but I missed Star and Lee so much and I foolishly thought getting drunk would help me. As you probably know it didn't help at all, it just gave me a bad fraking hangover. (sorry ) I realize now as each month apart from them comes that drinking will not help at all, so don't worry I've learned my lesson. "

" I spoke to your cousin and she said to say hello and congratulations to you about everything. So far we have managed to get along. "

" I hope you have heard from Lee. I haven't been allowed phone privileges yet and I assume it is the same for him, but I wish he would write to me. "

" I found out what it is like to fly in space and I love it, just as I knew I would. Mostly all we have done is fly cap, although I have been trying to get our cag to let me do maneuvers just to break up the monotony of the same cap procedures over and over. He is a decent cag though and said he would think about it. At least I still get to service my own viper. The Chief of the deck is good, but I feel better launching when I know that I have personally taken care of my own bird. "

" Caroline I miss Lee and Star so much that sometimes I have to stop myself from quitting and walking away from anything to do with the Colonial forces. "

" So, any more news about you and Bill, have you seen him or talked to him yet? I hope Zak is helping you when he has time. I know how much of his time it takes to get through basic flight though. Tell him I said hello and trust his instructor, they know what is best for their students, otherwise they would not be teaching people how to fly."

" I am going to check with Commander Parker and see if he knows when we might be back in range and also see if they will allow anyone a chance to make a video call. "

" Listen Caroline, please hug my baby girl for me and tell her I love and miss her so very much. I wonder all the time if she has learned anything new. "

" I have to stop now, I can't afford to be caught crying. "

I love you Caroline,

Kara

P.S.-" If you do talk to Lee, tell him I miss him so much and I can't wait to see him and tell him I love him with all my heart and soul. "

Caroline sighed, " We all need to hang on for ten more months Starlight, at least then your Poppy will be with us full time and after another year passes your Mama and Dada will be home for good "

[ end of small break ]

Just as Caroline put the letters away the doorbell rang. She looked at Star and stood up " I will be right back, I bet that's your Poppy"

Caroline opened the door and found Bill standing there " I hope you didn't have a hard time finding Lee and Kara's home?"

Bill smiled " I only got lost once " he said as he stepped through the doorway. Then he pulled her into a hug. He noticed she was wearing a soft yellow dress, simple and not overstated, just the way he liked to see her. " You look good Caroline "

Caroline smiled " Thank you, come on I left Star in the kitchen "

He followed and immediately went to pick his granddaughter up. As he looked her over he saw that her hair was longer now and had natural soft curls. She watched him while he looked at her. " She looks like Kara might have looked as a child except for Lee's blue eyes, and by the way, why are you calling her Star now?"

Caroline shrugged " Lee had already started calling her that and I suppose I picked up on it "

He nodded and hugged her for a minute before placing her back in her seat. " I didn't think I would get to come back so soon, not that I'm complaining "

Caroline motioned for him to sit, while she fixed him a plate and one for herself, she then placed them on the counter top, so she could feed Star while they ate " Why are you back so soon?" she asked after a quick prayer.

After taking a bite of meatloaf he answered her " Meetings about the Galactica, re-posting my crew somewhere else and I have decided to tell them I'll will be retiring after the Galactica is retired "

Caroline decided not to get into his retiring right now, she knew how much he loved the Galactica and it was going to be hard on him to lose it, so she took a bite then fed Star a spoonful of potatoes " Will they be able to place all of your crew somewhere?"

Adama shrugged " The pilots and deck crew for sure, but I don't know about everyone else " He paused to take another sip " Zack's instructor called and asked me to come see her the next time I came home "

Caroline looked at him quickly " Why and does Zak know?"

Adama looked at Starlight as he answered her " I'm not sure what, but I could guess what it is about and no Zak doesn't know "

Caroline didn't have to ask to know what he thought, because Lee had already pointed it out to her " You need to find him something else to do in the military, Bill "

Adama sighed " I know, I am already trying to think of something, I wish Kara was around, so I could ask her, she seems to know a lot about Zak and between herself and Lee they would probably come up with something "

Caroline noticed Star was about to start fussing, so she picked her up " You will think of something "

Adama nodded " Okay, enough about all that, I want to spend the rest of today and tonight with the both of you before I have to sit in all those meetings "

After dinner they talked for a while and Bill played with Starlight while Caroline cleaned up. Bill had taken her with him to sit on the sofa " Hey little lady can you say Poppy?" After a few more tries at getting her to call him Poppy he stood her up, so that she could hold onto the table in front of the couch. Bill realized she was seven months old now and could start walking soon. Instead she fell down and started crawling to the kitchen where her Grammy was. Bill got up and trailed after her " It seems she likes to follow you around "

Caroline smiled and after drying her hands scooped Star up " Yeah, she started crawling about two weeks ago and I have a hard time keeping up with her "

Adama nodded as he watched Caroline with Starlight " Does she still sleep with you? "

Caroline shook her head " No, I put her crib in Lee's room about two weeks ago, but I keep both doors open, plus I have baby monitors "

Bill walked over and placed his hand on Starlight's back " I have to get up early in the morning, where should I sleep?"

Caroline wanted to say with her, but without Star in the bed with them she decided against it for right now " I will sleep on the couch tonight, so I will be closer to Star's room and you can take Kara and Lee's bed, since you need a good nights sleep before your meetings " Caroline paused " If that is okay with you, that is?"

Adama nodded " I understand Caroline "

Caroline smiled relieved that Bill understood it was more to it than she had said " I am going to bathe her and put her down for the night, and if you want to talk about Zak I will meet you on the patio in thirty minutes "

Bill smiled, then kissed Starlight on the top of her head " I am going to put my uniform and bag in their room then I will meet you out there "

After Starlight went to sleep Caroline stopped in the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate, knowing Bill had probably fixed himself a drink.

She walked out back to find him sitting at the patio table with a drink, just like she thought. " She should sleep through the night, but I brought a monitor with me just in case " she said as she sat down.

Bill looked up at the stars " Have you heard from Kara or Lee?"

Caroline smiled " I received letters from both of them a few days ago, they are doing okay except for missing Starlight and each other "

Adama looked at her " I bet it is hard for them both. While I was waiting for you I remembered a young Lt. that served on the Galatica ten years ago. She is now a Colonel of a Gunstar called the ' NYX ', Colonel Marla Hebe is her rank and full name.

Caroline looked at Bill " You do know that ' NYX ' means Greek Goddess of the night and Hebe means Goddess of Youth, don't you?"

Bill shrugged " No, Caroline you know I don't believe in the Gods, so I wouldn't know anything about that, although she didn't seem to age very much during her ten years on the Galactica, I just thought it was because she kept in such good shape , anyway that is not why I mentioned her "

Caroline took a sip of hot chocolate " So why did you mention her Bill?"

Bill shrugged " If the meeting with Zak's instructor goes like I think it will I was hoping I could talk him into attending Gunnery classes and hopefully get him posted on the Gunstar under Colonel Hebe "

Caroline nodded " What would he be doing and what is a Gunstar?"

Bill sat back after finishing his drink " A Gunstar was built before the battlestar was and now it leads a Battlestar, jumping ahead to make sure it is safe, and it can hold several vipers and raptors. There are times when they just patrol making sure all of the Battlestars in their quadrant are okay, but is mainly a warship outfitted to destroy and protect the fleet from it's enemies, it is also not networked which is why I would like Zak to serve on the one Colonel Hebe is commanding. "

Caroline didn't understand " We are at peace now, so why are the Gunstars still active?"

Bill sighed,even though he feared the cylons would return, most of the Colonial Forces believed they wouldn't, except for a couple of Admirals who had enough pull to make sure the Gunstars stayed active. " Even though we are not at war with the cylons anymore, luckily the brass is willing to keep every warship up to date and available in case the cylons come back "

Caroline knew Bill always believed they would return " What would Zak's job be on a Gunstar?"

Bill sighed again " I imagine Zak would be trained to use one of the rail guns and maybe one day even command all of the ships guns. Let's talk about something else before I have to go to bed, it has been a long day "

Caroline nodded " Your right, what would you like to talk about?"

Bill chuckled " Actually I was looking at all the pictures on my desk and realized I didn't have one of Kara, do you have one I can take back with me?"

Caroline grinned " Sure I do "

[ ]

It was early when Bill woke up, so he showered and dressed quickly hoping he wouldn't wake Caroline or Starlight up.

As he walked out of the bedroom he smelled coffee followed by bacon and wasn't surprised to find Caroline awake and cooking just like she used to before he stopped coming home. Bill took a seat " Caroline you didn't have to get up and cook for me, I was going to grab something later "

Caroline turned away from the stove to face him " I would have been awake in the next fifteen minutes anyway, that is usually when Star wakes up, so I decided to get up a few minutes early " she pointed at the coffee pot "You will have to fix your own coffee though "

Adama chuckled " I can do that, would you like me to fix you a cup?"

Caroline had turned back to the stove " No thanks, I will have to go get Starlight in a few minutes, I'll wait until after she eats "

Bill sat back down with his coffee and soon was given a plate with toast, bacon and eggs " Go ahead and eat, I'm not sure how long I will be, so just go when you finish and I will see you tonight "

Bill stood up suddenly and grabbed her arm gently " Can I at least have a kiss good-bye?"

Caroline blushed, but stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently before stepping back " See you tonight Commander "

Bill chuckled, then sat back down and finished eating before leaving.

[ ]

Bill entered a conference room at Colonial Headquarters and noticed there were three other people in the room who quickly stood at attention when they saw him. " At ease and let's sit down "

As they sat Adama saw there were no Admirals in attendance only the review board was there.

A man stood up " Commander Adama, we are three representatives who have been assigned to place your crew amongst the fleet. I am Major Oakes representing the pilots and this is Major Evers for the deck crew and this is Major Emily Green representing the technicians from your CIC "

Adama kept his hands in his lap " It is nice to meet you Majors "

Major Oakes spoke first " I will be dividing your pilots onto three different battlestars, after I have read their files " he sat down when he finished.

Major Evans picked up when Oakes finished " I'm sorry commander, but at the moment I can only place your top deck crew specialists, but hopefully in the next ten months I will be able to find somewhere to place the others "

Major Green spoke last " I have found places for everyone in your CIC except for Colonial Saul Tigh, I am sorry sir, but at his age it will be harder to find a place for him, but I have found an opening on a another battlestar for you to command or a desk job here if you would like that "

Adama knew he had no say when it came to dividing his people up, and as much as he hated the thought he knew he couldn't influence their judgment " That's fine Major's except for me, I am going to retire after the Galactica is decommissioned "

Major Oakes gasped " I can't believe you would retire, I thought they would have to kick you out of here "

Bill smiled " It seems I have more important things to worry about other than the military "

They all three wanted to ask what was so important, but they wouldn't dare ask.

Bill stood up " If that is all I have another meeting at the Academy. Let me know when you decide where my people are going, good-bye Majors "

Well Bill thought he was finally glad he had said the words, but he had no idea what the Commanders or Admirals would say about him retiring.

[ ]

While the Fleet Headquarters was located at the Academy they were on opposite ends of the place. Bill walked slowly remembering his time here as a young pilot and thought of Kara and Lee being here just not at the same time apparently. He also knew how much Zak wanted to be a viper pilot like Lee and himself and how he had worshiped Starbuck until he finally met her.

Bill was nearing the housing quarters for pilots and hoped he wouldn't run into Zak right now. Finally he saw the door marked flight instructors only and knocked.

A young woman opened the door " I am Commander Adama and I have an appointment to see Major Grey "

The young cadet opened the door wider " Come in Sir " then she came to attention " At ease Cadet "

" Yes Sir, follow me and I will take you to her "

Adama thought he was going to her office, but instead he ended up in the viper simulation room " Major Grey, Commander Adama is here sir "

He saw a woman in her mid twenties step out from behind a simulator, she had red hair that was tied in a pony tail and white skin with freckles on her arms and face, he saw all this as she walked toward him then stopping to stand at attention " Thank you for coming commander "

Adama hated being saluted so much in one day " At ease Major Grey "

She eased up, but kept her stance " Thank you Cadet, you can go now "

Adama waited until the cadet left " I thought we would be meeting in your office or classroom "

Major Grey moved over to the computer " I thought with you having been a viper pilot it would be easier to show you then tell you "

Adama watched as she uploaded a program " I want you to know this is the twentieth time I have had him run this sim "

Adama nodded and watched " He saw right away that Zak was fighting his viper on every move, there was absolutely no grace to his movements. Within two minutes he was shot down each time "

Adama stepped back when it ended only to have Major Grey speak again " I decided after that to see if he could land, since it was obvious he was never going to complete the course "

Adama watched her load another tape " The first time Zak actually over shot the landing completely then when he finally lined up his wing caught the edge of the hangar door causing him to crash and after that he finally landed only to flip end over end until his viper burst into flames "

Adama stepped back " My gods he is awful "

Major Grey shut it down " So you see Commander Adama I can't pass him even on raptors, I'm sorry "

Adama didn't know what to say " I'm glad you were his instructor, if it had been anyone else they might have passed him because he is an Adama "

Major Grey blushed " Actually sir, I wasn't even supposed to be his instructor, you see I was picked after the one they wanted turned them down, but it wouldn't have mattered she would not have passed him either "

That made Adama curious " What instructor did they want Major?"

Major Grey smiled " The best sir, Starbuck "

To the Major's surprise the commander started laughing.

Major Grey had to ask " If I may sir what are you laughing about?"

Adama wiped his eyes " Major, Starbuck is my daughter-in-law "

Major Grey gasped " Starbuck married Zak?"

Adama shook his head " No Major she married Apollo "

Major Grey busted out laughing " Oh my gods Starbuck and Apollo, the two best pilots in the fleet married to each other, I can honestly say I never saw that coming "

Adama was curious " Why?'

Major Grey shook her head " It must be hard for him knowing his wife broke all of his records and set new ones to boot "

Adama smiled " It doesn't bother either one of them actually. Now I need to ask you something, do you think Zak would like to switch to gunnery school and serve on a Gunstar ?"

Major Grey smiled " I don't know how he will feel about it, but I read his class reports and he is smart when it comes to solving problems and knowing quickly what to do if something comes up, he just can't fly, so I would suggest it to him as soon as you can. It doesn't take long to pass Gunnery school and he could be placed on a Gunstar as soon as he passes "

Adama nodded " Then could you go ahead and let him know today, so I can arrange things before I leave and tell him I need to see him as soon as possible, I will be at Lee and Kara's home "

Major Grey tilted her head " Where will you be sir?"

Adama thought a second " Oh right, I will be at Starbuck and Apollo's home here on Caprica"

Major Grey assumed the position and saluted " Yes Sir, and thank you for understanding "

Adama turned and walked out. He needed to place a call to Colonel Hebe, then get back to Caroline and Starlight.

[ ]

After Commander Adama left Major Grey sent word for Zak Adama to meet her in her office as as possible, now she had to sit and wait.

She knew Starbuck a little and she wondered how she would tell Zak he wasn't good enough to be a pilot, that is if she wasn't his brother-in-law. Knowing Starbuck she would probably give it to him straight ' Sorry nugget, but you will never fly a viper or a raptor, hate to be so blunt about it, but you do not have what it takes ' No she knew she couldn't say that to him.

As she sat there she thought they should have a manual for this sort of thing.

Major Grey finally heard a knock on her door " Come in " she yelled.

Zak walked in and stood at attention " You wanted to see me sir? "

Grey nodded " At ease Zak "

Major Grey thought maybe she should show him like she had his dad. " Come with me Zak "

She walked out with Zak falling in beside her " I hear Starbuck is your sister-in-law " she figured it couldn't hurt to make small talk.

Zak grinned " Yep, only because my brother and my mom got to her first, sir "

The major looked at him " Your mom?"

Zak grinned " Yeah my mom met her before we did and now she is the family favorite, which pretty much means our mom is going to take her side every time, even if she is wrong "

They had reached the simulators " Zak I kept the video of your first twenty times running the same sim over and over and I need you to watch it "

So Zak did and couldn't help but squirm every time " I didn't realize I was that off "

Major Grey simply nodded " Now you remember I let you try landing even though you never completed the sim?"

Zak slowly nodded his head " Yeah "

Major Grey changed the file " Now watch your landings Zak "

By the time it was over Zak was shaking " I have failed, haven't I?"

Major Grey faced him " Do you think I should pass you Zak?"

Zak looked at her " No Sir " he uttered " My dad is going to be so disappointed in me "

Major Grey heard him " No Zak he isn't, he already knows and is in the process of finding you a place to be with the fleet. I told him you were smart and could adapt to changes quickly and if you accept what he is offering you then you should have a posting in a few months "

Zak stared at her " My dad is here?"

She smiled " He said to meet him at Starbuck and Apollo's home as soon as possible, and I'm sorry Zak about having to fail you "

Zak smiled " Don't be, you have undoubtedly saved my life, sir "

Major Grey smiled " Go talk to your dad, I really think you are going to like what he says "

Zak saluted " Thank you Major "

She watched him as he walked away grateful that he would never die because of a raptor or a viper.

[ ]

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens Now?

Au and the sequel to What If?

As always all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter-3<p>

It had been a month since Adama had left Caroline and Starlight back on Caprica. Caroline had given him a photo of Kara and Lee dressed up right before they went out dancing. Adama thought they looked really good together. She also gave him one of Zak feeding Starlight her cereal one morning in Caroline's Kitchen. Now all of his photos were up to date.

During his stay he remembered meeting with Admiral Zakhar about Zak.

Adama explained Zak's situation telling him Zak would never be a pilot. " Admiral I would like Zak to take Gunnery classes, I was told he could qualify for a posting on a Gunstar if he passed the three month course "

The Admiral nodded " Yes that is true, have you talked with Zak about it?"

Bill nodded once " Yes sir and he agreed to try it, after I told him I had spoke to Colonel Marla Hebe who said she had a place for him if he wanted it "

Zakhar thought for a moment " She commands the ' NYX ' correct?"

Adama chuckled " Yes she does and she was a part of my crew ten years ago,and I know she will treat him just like any other new recruit besides Zak said he would only join her Gunstar if she didn't treat him any different just because he is an Adama "

As Adama waited on Zakhar to speak he looked at the scars across the Admirals face from the cylon war almost forty years ago. A centurion had attacked him right before the treaty was signed, something Zakhar didn't like because he has never trusted the cylons to keep their word. To be honest Adama didn't trust the treaty to last either. Which is why he hadn't networked the Galactica, and why he wanted Zak on Colonel Hebe's Gunstar, she didn't network her Gunstar either.

Zakhar finally spoke " Well Bill since you have worked everything out I will contact the Academy and have Zak transferred to Gunnery classes starting on Monday "

Adama stood up to thank him, but before he could Zakhar spoke " Sit back down Bill, I want to know if it is true about you retiring along with the Galactica?"

Adama sat down " Yes it's true, I have decided to get my personal life in order. Caroline and I have a granddaughter and I plan on being there for both of them while Lee and Kara finish their battlestar postings "

Zakhar laughed " I heard the rumors about them being married and I admit I was shocked, but Nagalia told me Starbuck has changed, I think he has a soft spot for that girl "

Bill smiled " She has and she is part of the reason I have my family back "

Zakhar had a serious look on his face " I'm happy for you Bill, but could I at least talk you into staying in the reserves in case the cylons come back?"

Bill Adama nodded " It is the least I can do, because like you I don't believe they will leave us alone "

Admiral Zakhar stood " Thank you for that Bill and I hope it doesn't come to that. Let Zak know to report to Gunnery classes on Monday and congratulations on your family and especially your granddaughter "

Adama stood up and saluted " Thank you Admiral for helping Zak "

Zakhar saluted " Good-bye Bill "

Adama wondered how Zak's first month at Gunnery School had turned out. He really hoped Zak would like serving on a Gunstar.

* * *

><p>Mike was trying to find Kara because he knew it was three months since they left Caprica. He was getting worried as he remembered her getting drunk with him and Showboat at the one month mark.<p>

At least at the two month mark she hadn't touched a drink because she had received a letter from Lee. It had put her in a very somber mood though and she had refused to talk about it. For a week she had just gone through the motions as she flew cap and worked in maintenance before retiring to her rack until her next shift.

Nothing he and Showboat had tried seemed to break her out of her mood. Mike had thought about talking to the commander or Admiral Cain, but Showboat told him it would only make it worse. So they watched and waited.

After hiding away as much as she could for a week she finally shifted back into Starbuck mode simply saying " I'm sorry, but I needed time alone. " For the next three weeks she seemed better as she finally started playing cards in the rec room again and joking around with the other pilots. At least that is what Showboat told him.

Mike had just came from a meeting with Captain Marcus letting him know he and another marine would be escorting Admiral Cain to Military Headquarters at the Academy when they were a couple of jumps away from Caprica in two days. Mike knew Kara would find someway of getting off the Pegasus.

[ small break ]

Meanwhile Kara was lying in her bunk with the curtain closed reading a letter she had just received from Lee. She hoped this one would not distress her as much as the last one did.

Kara,

As I am writing this letter it has been two and a half months since I saw you last. I have no way of knowing if you got my other letter, since I haven't heard from you I will assume you didn't.

I miss you so much Kara, I had no idea it would be this hard to be away from you and I don't have a clue if we will see each other anytime soon.

As much as I love being able to fly it just isn't enough without you beside me. I swear I have worn out the cover of my photo album because I look at it each day. Sometimes I think it would be easier not to look through it as it saddens me each time I open it, but I can't stop myself from looking at you and Star.

We are so far out, that there is no chance of having a video chat or even a phone call. I hope you are doing okay and I am glad you have Mike there with you.

Guess what, I have made friends with someone from your year at viper school. I know he is a raptor pilot, but we have you in common and that helps. By the way Crashdown said to say hello and he will watch out for me. Personally I think he is afraid of what you would do to him if something happened to me.

I love you so much I ache each time I think about you, which is almost every minute of everyday. If you see Star before I do tell her that I love my Star and I can't wait to hold her.

Kara baby, I love you heart and soul,

Your's always,

Lee

Kara placed the letter in her photo album along with her other one and laid back on her bunk and cried. Gods she thought, if I miss them this much after only three months, how in Hades was she supposed to make it through a year and nine months. Kara knew by Lee's letters that he had not got the one she had written to him, she prayed he had figured it out. After a while she wiped her tears away with the bottom of her shirt and opened her curtain and sat up.

[Break over ]

Kara looked up to see Mike enter the bunkroom looking around until he spotted her before coming over and sitting beside her grinning. " What are you so happy about Mike and you know you aren't allowed in the pilots bunkroom? "

Mike kept grinning " I have something to tell you Kara, I was just told I will be escorting Admiral Cain to Military Headquarters on Caprica in two days "

Kara smiled then frowned " I'm happy for you Mike, have fun while you are there "

Mike looked at her funny " Aren't you even going to try and get leave, so you can see Starlight?"

Kara shook her head " Admiral Cain told me on my first day here that I would not get special treatment, anyway she knows my family is there and if she wants me to have leave she will let me know " That made Kara think " You must be jumping to Caprica otherwise the Admiral would give some of us leave "

Mike hadn't understood until she said that" We are, but what if I give you my spot, Kara?"

Kara chuckled " Thanks Mike, but I am not a marine "

Mike snorted " You are a sniper and a soldier who happens to be the best shot I have ever seen, you are more than qualified to protect her "

Kara stood up " Forget it Mike, I have to get ready for cap anyway, so I'll see you later "

Mike got up when Kara started changing into her flight suit and left. If she would not ask for leave then he would ask Admiral Cain himself, so he headed to the CIC knowing she would be there.

When Mike reached the CIC he saw his fellow marine, Buddy standing guard, so he approached him " Hey Buddy, how about letting me take over your shift since it is almost over anyway?"

Buddy looked at him " Why Mike, what are you up to?"

Mike grinned " Not much, I am just trying to help a friend, but I need to speak with the Admiral and the best way for me to do that is by escorting her back to her quarters "

Buddy shook his head " No man, I don't want to get into trouble "

Mike stepped closer " You won't, but if something happens which I doubt it will, I will take the blame for it, please Buddy, I'll owe you one "

Buddy sighed " Fine, you just make sure I am kept out of it " and he walked off as Mike took up position.

Mike had to wait only thirty minutes before Admiral Cain walked out of the CIC and he walked slightly behind her as she headed to her quarters. " Admiral Cain could I ask you something?"

Cain stopped suddenly and turned around looking at the marines tag " What do you want to ask me Lt. Miller?"

Mike never thought she would stop, he thought she would continue to walk as he talked to her " I have been assigned as one of two marines that is going to go with you to Caprica, Sir "

Cain was getting impatient " Spit it out marine "

Mike cleared his throat " Starbuck said you knew that I was her spotter and I would like her to go in my place, so that she might get a chance to see her daughter "

Finally Cain put two and two together " Starbuck is not a marine Lt. "

Mike added quickly " Sir I know that, but she is more than capable of protecting you and I know she would never ask for leave even to see Starlight, so I thought I could help her out "

Cain didn't want to play favorites, but she would need a pilot " I won't let her replace you, but I will need a raptor pilot, so I have no problem with Starbuck jumping us to Caprica "

Mike was grinning " Thank you sir, but her mother-in-law needs to know ahead of time so she can meet Kara at her and Apollo's home "

Cain sighed " I'll take care of it, but don't tell Starbuck, she will find out as soon as Captain Booth let's her know she will be jumping us to Caprica "

Mike came to attention and saluted " Thank you Admiral "

Cain nodded before continuing to her quarters. Mike left as soon as she reached her quarters seeing that a marine was posted at her hatch.

[ small break ]

Cain smiled as soon as she shut the hatch to her quarters.

Starbuck had done everything asked of her since she arrived on the Pegasus. When Mike Miller had brought it up Cain was ashamed she had forgotten that Starbuck's family was on Caprica.

Cain sat behind her desk and called the CIC requesting a personal call be placed to Caroline Adama asap.

While she waited, she finished up her paperwork all the time wondering what Headquarters wanted with her and why they wanted her to leave the Pegasus two jumps behind.

The phone rang bringing her away from her musings " Admiral I have Caroline Adama on the phone for you "

Cain smiled it had been a while since she spoke to Caroline " Thank you Petty Officer and I don't want this call monitored "

Cain spoke first " Hello Caroline " she heard the officer hang up her phone in the CIC.

Caroline gasped " Hello Helena, is something wrong with Kara?"

Cain smiled at that, it seems Caroline still worried about her loved ones even though they weren't at war anymore " Starbuck is fine Caroline, I was told by Mike Miller that you would need to know in advance when Kara came into Caprica "

Caroline gasped again " When, I can't believe we are going to get a chance to see her and Mike was right, I have to pack some things to bring into the city, how long will Kara be here?"

Cain knew she was happy about seeing Starbuck " I have a meeting at Headquarters in two days, and I assume we will be there at least twenty-four hours "

Caroline sighed " Thank the gods, I have missed her so much and I know Star has too, but enough about me, how have you been Helena?"

Cain smiled at being called Helena " I have been busy running a battlestar, but you know all about that, by the way congratulations on you and Bill getting back together again and also about your granddaughter "

Caroline laughed " I can't believe Kara told you that, but it's okay we have been telling everyone we run across and Bill was here a month ago and let them know he is retiring along with his battlestar "

This time Cain chuckled " I still can't believe it, but I am happy the two of you will have another chance with your marriage without the fleet taking him away from you again "

Caroline grinned " Thanks Helena and give me a call while your here if you get any free time and we can meet for lunch and catch up "

Cain smirked " I figured you would want to be with Starbuck, but I'll call if I have time "

Caroline laughed loudly " I do want to see Kara very much, but I know that she will want to spend some time alone with her daughter, so call me, and thanks for letting Kara come with you "

Cain shrugged " I needed a pilot, so I figured it might as well be Starbuck, and I'll call if I have time, bye Caroline "

Caroline frowned " Bye Helena and if I don't see you then take care of yourself out there "

They both sat back when the call ended, Helena in her office chair and Caroline at the island counter.

[break over ]

For the next two days every time Kara saw Mike he was grinning, like he knew something she didn't. Kara kept hoping Admiral Cain would call her to her office saying she could come with them. So far she hadn't and Kara had resigned herself to the fact she would not be allowed to go.

Her Cag Captain J. Booth call-sign ' Trap ' had her flying raptors for the past two days and even had her jump a couple of times. Thank goodness she had asked to fly raptors a few times during the past three months just to break up her routine enough to help keep her mind off of Starlight and Lee as much as possible. Although two days in a row was a bit much.

She was finally paged, but it wasn't to see the Admiral, no she had to go to a meeting with the Cag. As Kara headed to the pilots briefing room she wondered what he wanted, she was pretty certain she wasn't in trouble because she had gone to great lengths to keep her anger in check. Just before opening the hatch she got her thoughts in order.

As soon as she stepped into the room she came to attention " Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Trap chuckled " At ease Starbuck " he waited until she relaxed her stance " I have news that I think you will be happy about "

Kara had no idea what he was referring to " What news Sir?"

Trap grinned, he wanted to string her along, but thought it might be better if he didn't " You will be jumping Admiral Cain to Caprica and have been given twenty-four hours leave while she attends meetings "

Kara stood there dumbstruck not believing she was going to be able to see her baby girl and Caroline. She wondered if Mike had anything to do with it.

Trap chuckled breaking her out of her trance " Are you sure Trap?"

Captain Booth nodded " I'm sure Starbuck and the Admiral wants to leave in thirty minutes, so I suggest you head to your bunk and get your things together, now Lt. Thrace "

Kara didn't know which way to turn for a moment, she was still thinking about seeing Starlight. Finally she snapped off a quick salute along with a grin " Thanks Trap, I'll see you soon "

He laughed " You had better come back, I need you to keep showing these pilots what they are capable of, even if they will never be as good as you, now go see your daughter "

Kara took off at a run, she needed to grab her photo album and change into her blues. Everything else she needed would be at her and Lee's home.

She passed Showboat on her way out " Keep the pilots entertained while I'm gone, I am going to see my daughter, Admiral Cain has assigned me to jump her to Caprica "

Showboat suddenly grabbed Kara and hugged her quickly " I'm happy for you Starbuck and make sure you bring back some recent photos, so I can see how much she has grown "

Kara held up her duffel " Don't worry I am taking my album with me to do just that, see you later Showboat "

Showboat watched as Starbuck raced toward the hangar bay, she really was happy for her.

As soon as the hanger bay came into view Kara saw Admiral Cain standing next to a raptor talking to Mike, so she composed herself and slowly crossed the hanger bay.

Mike had been standing with Buddy while waiting on Kara. He wondered out of all the marines why Buddy had been chosen to go with them. His thought got no further as he saw Admiral Cain walking toward him, so he straightened up as did Buddy.

They both saluted, then the Admiral spoke " At ease guys, Miller I need to speak with you a moment "

Then she walked away a few feet and stood waiting, Mike glanced at Buddy and shrugged before walking to meet her. " Is something wrong Admiral ? "

Cain chuckled to herself, amazed at how many people thought something was wrong when she asked to speak to them " Nothing is wrong, I wanted to find out how much you know about Lt. Thrace's family "

Mike grinned " Just about everything sir, why?"

Cain looked around " Caroline is my first cousin and I would like the chance to see her without the Pegasus crew getting wind of it and I know Starbuck trusts you, so I will only be taking you with me. Can I count on your discretion Mike?"

Mike felt honored " Absolutely Admiral, I know how much Kara is a part of the Adama family and I wouldn't jeopardize that for anything or anyone "

Admiral Cain nodded " Okay then " she then walked over to Buddy " Marine I won't be needing you on this trip report back to your Captain, you're dismissed "

Kara saw Buddy look over at Mike who shrugged before Buddy walked away. Kara wondered what that was about. Right now though she really didn't care as she neared the Admiral and dropped her duffel carefully before saluting " Reporting as ordered Admiral "

Right before Cain boarded she glanced at Starbuck who was looking around. " Is there a problem Starbuck?"

Kara flinched slightly " Sir, I need an ECO since we will be jumping "

Mike stood looking between the both of them.

Cain snorted " Starbuck I command a battlestar, so I am fairly certain I can perform an ECO's duties "

Frak why hadn't she thought of that " Right sir, sorry sir "

Cain nodded and sat in the ECO's chair, leaving Mike to sit in the Co-Pilots seat.

Kara kept her mouth shut after that and strapped into the pilots seat " Pegasus, Starbuck in raptor 321 requesting take off clearance "

" Starbuck, Pegasus, clearance granted, proceed with take off "

Kara was nervous about jumping with her Admiral aboard, but she would just have to suck it up " Admiral let me know when you have inputted the jump coordinates " Oh gods she did not just say that, but she did, she just hoped the Admiral hadn't seen her turn red in the face.

Apparently it hadn't bothered the Admiral " The coordinates are in Starbuck "

Kara sighed with relief " We jump on my mark, mark "

Mike would be laughing his ass off if this wasn't so important to Kara and if their Admiral wasn't on board with them. He knew Kara could fly just about anything, but having the Admiral around was fraking her up. They had a wait between jumps, so Mike took the chance to ask something. " Admiral if you don't mind me asking, why are we jumping to Caprica in a raptor instead of your battlestar?"

Kara butted in " Mike it is not our place to question things, we just do what we are told "

Cain actually felt like answering " I don't have a clue, but I plan on finding out as soon as possible, but like Starbuck said we do what we are told "

Kara wanted to know something also " Sir, why is Mike the only marine going with you because protocol states it should be at least two marines? "

Cain smiled at her " I bet you learned all about protocol from Lee didn't you, I always heard rumors about him, how can I say this

Kara finished for her " Having the rule book shoved up his ass, that is Lee, a stickler for the rules "

Cain chuckled " Some of it must have rubbed off onto you, as I recall there wasn't a rule you wouldn't break just for the hell of it "

Kara smiled " I was kinda out there, but meeting Caroline then Lee changed my entire life and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for the Adama family, sir "

Cain nodded " I thought you would feel that way, which is why only Mike is going. I have a car waiting for us and I would like to drop you off, so I could see Caroline for a few minutes and I didn't want anyone on the Pegasus finding out about it "

Kara nodded " I understand sir and Mike won't say anything about it, I trust him "

Cain nodded " Inputting the next coordinates now "

Kara faced forward " On my mark, mark " and just like that they were hovering over the airfield.

After marking off her checklist Kara grabbed her duffel and went to meet the Admiral and Mike in the car.

It was a small limo and Kara of course was sitting beside Mike across from the Admiral. The closer they got to her home the more Kara kept shifting around and wringing her hands together. If Lee was with her he would simply reach over and still her hands with one touch. Kara was trying so hard not to cry, but a few tears dropped anyway.

Mike could tell Kara was about to break down and he needed to create a distraction. " Admiral Cain did you hear about Tom Zarek and two of his men being killed after holding people hostage?"

Cain had been watching Starbuck and just barely heard Mike " Yes, a report came across my desk about it, why?"

Mike shrugged " I heard he was taken out by a sniper "

Kara's eyes jumped to Mike's and Cain's jumped to Kara's " Well frak me, I never put the two together "

Well Kara wasn't worried about crying anymore, but she was thinking about killing Mike.

" Admiral that wasn't

Admiral Cain didn't let her finish " Lt. Thrace I am not a fool, and you don't need to confirm or deny anything to me as far as you being a sniper, but anything that happens on the Pegasus I do need to know about that, understood ? "

Kara sat up straight " Yes sir "

Mike reached out to touch her arm " I'm sorry Kara "

Kara shrugged " It's okay Mike, I know why you said it and thank you "

The Admiral let that go since they had stopped.

As soon as Kara realized they had stopped she scrambled out of the car almost crawling over the Admiral in her haste to lay eyes on Starlight and Caroline.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens Now?

[ ]

AU and the sequel to What If?

A.N.- By this time Lee and Kara have been apart three months and Kara is going home to see Starlight and Caroline. Also Starlight is now eight months old. Also Starlight was born on February 1, giving Kara and Lee five months with her before they left for their postings. Three of which they had with her while still attending at their respective schools. Leaving them two months to spend together as a family before leaving, which they did the first of July.

I felt I needed to explain the time-line.

Also Admiral Cain has a meeting at Fleet Headquarters. Please remember that all of my characters are slightly different even Admiral Cain.

[ ]

Chapter===4

Caroline and Starlight had been sitting on the front porch in the swing Lee had hung shortly after they had moved in. Star was sitting beside her as she gently swung them in the swing while waiting on Kara.

Star had been pulling herself up onto anything she could reach and had started walking by holding onto the couch or the coffee table. Caroline had been waiting for the day she would let go and walk on her own. It would be perfect if she could do it before Kara had to leave.

After pushing the swing off again Caroline wondered when Kara would arrive. Helena had not given her a certain time and after cleaning up the house she decided to wait for her outside.

Caroline had finally received a letter from Lee three weeks ago and had immediately wrote him back needing to tell him about Zak's change of plans. She knew Lee would be relieved that he wouldn't be flying.

Caroline also knew with him being so far away that it would be a while before he came home, so she had sent him three pictures of Star taken when she was seven months old, and one of her holding her feet two weeks after he left.

Just as she started to push the swing with her foot again she saw a black car pull up and recognized it as a fleet car. She quickly stood up and picked Star up holding her on her hip and walked down the two steps off the porch and stood waiting for Kara to get out. " Hey angel, your Mama is here and she can't wait to hold you " Star turned to look at Caroline with a grin that was so much like Kara when she was happy, but her blues eyes reminded her that Lee would not be here.

Mike attempted to get out, but the Admiral stopped him " Give them a minute Lt. Miller "

He sat back down knowing he should have thought of that.

Caroline laughed as she saw Kara bolt out of the car running to get to them only to suddenly stop when she reached them. " Oh gods baby girl I have missed you so much " Kara had happy tears running unchecked down her face. She reached for her scared she wouldn't remember her " Come to Mama Starlight "

Star tilted her head looking at Kara, then she reached for her saying " Mama ". Kara took her and held her so close wanting to feel every inch of her baby girl and buried her face in Star's hair and continued to cry, she couldn't believe she had called her Mama.

After walking around the yard to calm herself she then went to Caroline and hugged her just as hard, with Star on her hip " I have missed being able to talk to you whenever I wanted or needed to Caroline " Kara chuckled as she pulled back " And trust me that was quite often "

Caroline was crying also as she watched Kara with Star, and even more when Kara hugged her " I missed you also Kara and I am so glad you are home even if it is only for a short time "

Caroline was the first one to see Helena and Mike, so she walked the four steps to reach them and pulled Helena into a hug surprising Helena, Kara and Mike, she slowly pulled back realizing that she had probably made Helena uncomfortable " I'm sorry, but it is so good to see you Helena, to much time has passed since we last saw each other "

Cain couldn't remember the last time someone hugged her and it had shocked her at first " It is good to see you also Caroline "

Caroline wasn't ready for her to leave yet " Do you have time for a quick cup of coffee while Kara and Star spend some time together " She looked at Mike " It's good to see you also Mike, why don't you join Kara and Star, I'm sure you would like to see her also "

Mike nodded " You to Caroline and yes I can't wait to see Kara with her baby girl, if it is okay with the Admiral that is "

Cain knew Caroline had set it up so that she couldn't refuse " Go ahead Lt., but don't go far "

Mike saluted " Thank you sir " and went to where Kara was now sitting in the swing tuning everything out except for Starlight.

After sitting down beside her he looked at Starlight sitting in Kara's lap, she was a beautiful little girl " Your mom sent me away, so she could have coffee with Cain "

Kara nodded " I kinda thought she might, Caroline likes being able to see any family member, I suppose she has always been that way "

Mike chuckled " Caroline made sure Cain couldn't refuse, it was actually funny because Cain looked like she was getting ready to leave "

Kara changed the subject " Isn't she beautiful Mike and she called me Mama?"

Mike had never seen Kara so happy except when she was with Lee " Yes she is Kara, I suggest you enjoy your time with her and not constantly watch the clock thinking about leaving her, besides you will probably see her again soon and hopefully Lee will be here also "

Kara glanced at him " I will Mike, it will be just like the last time I had to leave her " Kara paused remembering what Lee had said " Lee and I decided to always treasure the time we had with her and not worry about anything else "

Mike stood up " I am going to stretch my legs, don't worry I won't be far away "

Cain followed Caroline into the house and into the kitchen. " Sit at the table Helena and for gods sake lighten up, you act just like Bill when he comes home " Caroline poured them each a cup of coffee placing the cups on the platter with milk and sugar and finished explaining as she did so " I know you both command battlestars and are used to always holding yourself to a certain standard, but it is just you and I here, so relax "

Helena watched Caroline as she sat the platter on the table and then glance into the backyard before sitting down. " You're right Caroline, but after spending most of my time commanding on the Pegasus it is hard to lighten up as you suggested, but I will try "

Helena drank her coffee black, so she started drinking hers right away " Why do you keep looking out back Caroline?"

Caroline laughed " You caught that huh, I am watching for Kara she should be around back soon "

Helena had glanced outside and saw nothing out of the ordinary " Why?"

Helena saw Caroline's smile fall " Lee planted flowers and made a goldfish pond out back while Kara was pregnant and she painted the nursery while he was occupied doing that, and I know she will take Star to see the goldfish "

Helena wanted to know how they met " How did Starbuck become such a big part of your lives Caroline, if you don't mind me asking?"

Caroline needed to know something first " I will tell you, but could you tell me how Kara is doing, professionally I mean?"

Helena nodded " Starbuck has done everything asked of her and she hasn't had any incidents, you know when I read her Academy files I thought she would be reckless and argumentative, but I still requested her because of her viper skills and she is certainly the best viper pilot I have ever had, but to answer your question, Starbuck is fine professionally, but I have no idea how she is doing personally " Helena chuckled " She let me know her first day on board that she would only be Starbuck, because she did not want to expose her family to the fleet "

Caroline smiled " Kara is very protective of us all, just as we all are about her "

Helena shook her head " You see that is why I asked about her, because the last I heard you and Bill were separated, Lee couldn't stand to be around his father even as a child and Zak was clueless to it all I suppose, so what changed?"

Caroline nodded out back because she had seen Kara walk toward the pond " Kara changed us all mostly, I will tell you all about Kara and how we met if you promise never to bring it up to her, but if she was injured in some way I would need you to understand her life before she came to us, promise me Helena because I won't see Kara hurt ever again "

Helena had been watching Starbuck as Caroline spoke and she could see the difference between Kara and Starbuck " I promise you before the gods Caroline "

Caroline chuckled " Kara believes in the gods just as much as we do, but don't tell her I said so, she keeps that part of her life private, now on with the story "

Caroline went through the whole story even about Lee's accidental alcohol poisoning and stating that Admiral Nagalia was aware of Kara's past, somewhat. She even told her Kara had been called upon twice as a sniper once when Lee was held hostage. She saved the part about Kara's abuse for last as it was the hardest part to tell, Caroline barely kept from crying. " So can you understand why she is so special to me and of course Lee also who loves her with every breath he takes "

Helena was trying to take it all in, she would have never suspected Starbuck was abused as a child and as an adult " My gods, how in the frak did she manage to make something of herself growing up the way she did?"

Caroline shrugged " I figure she realized she had only two options, to let herself fall apart or stand up and take control of her life. I think that is why she chose to become a sniper, I have come to learn that Kara has to be able to control any situation she might find herself in, it is the only way she can cope with things " Caroline chuckled when she thought of Lee " You should see her when she is with Lee, it is the only time she let's her guard down, because she trusts that Lee will watch her back "

Helena needed to change the subject, she knew she would always see Starbuck differently now, no matter how much she would try not to " How is Zak doing in flight school?"

Caroline smiled " When Bill was here a month ago he met with Zak's instructor and was told Zak would never be a pilot because he didn't have it in him. Zak was afraid Bill would be upset about it, except he wasn't. In fact he was grateful that the instructor let him know, so Bill has had him transferred to Gunnery classes and in two months he will join a Gunstar under Colonel Marla Hebe. She was stationed under Bill ten years ago. Zak is happy about it, especially since Bill was okay with it "

Helena was surprised even she thought Bill would be disappointed, Kara Thrace apparently had affected the whole family for the better, except " Caroline I'm happy for Zak, but now your entire family will be away serving the Colonial forces leaving you alone, that is until Bill retires. "

Caroline chuckled " I won't be alone and besides my job is more important than any of theirs, I get to take care of my granddaughter and make sure she is safe, something Kara wants above anything else next to her knowing she is loved "

Helena understood " I suppose after the childhood she had, safety would be a priority for her daughter. I need to go now, I am expected to attend several meetings. Tell Starbuck to report to the air field in twenty-three hours and it was nice to see you and catch up Caroline " Helena stood up and looked once more out back " I am glad I had her fly us here, I had no idea how much she must have missed her daughter "

Caroline stood also " Thank you again for allowing Kara to come, I have missed her so much. I will walk you out, I'm sure Mike is waiting out front.

As they walked out Mike jumped up from the swing already standing at attention.

Helena nodded once at him " I am ready to leave now Lt. Miller "

Mike walked passed them " Yes sir "

Caroline stopped him though " It was good to see you Mike and keep an eye on Kara for me "

Mike smiled " Lee already asked me, but I would have anyway she is my partner, so I have to make sure she is okay "

Caroline watched until they drove away and then she walked around to the back of the house.

[ ]

Cain had Mike drop her off at the quarters for Commanders and Admirals " You can have the night off Lt., but be back here at daybreak I have an important meeting first thing "

Mike had taken her bag out of the car and handed it to her " I will leave the car here and find other transportation, there is a friend I would like to see tonight. If you need me just call and I'll come right back Admiral Cain "

Cain nodded " I will be alright until morning Lt. go and visit while you can, because I will need you all day tomorrow until we leave "

Mike saluted " Yes sir " and headed back towards the gate, stopping at the guards station to call Carter to come and pick him up.

He didn't have long to wait before she pulled up outside the gate already talking as he slid into her car. " Why didn't you let me know you were going to be here Mike, I look terrible?"

Mike reached over and pulled her into a hug " You look beautiful no matter how you are dressed, besides I like that you look disheveled, you are always so dressed up kinda like a doll "

Carter laughed and kissed him quickly " How long do we have?"

Mike frowned " Only tonight, I have to be back at daybreak "

Carter let go and started the car " Well that settles it, we are heading straight to my place until then "

Mike chuckled " Sounds great to me " Carter turned and winked at him laughing herself.

[ ]

Caroline found Kara sitting up in the chaise lounger letting Star stand up between her legs while she talked to her " You have beautiful curly hair baby girl and you definitely have your Dada's eyes. Can you say Dada? "

Caroline walked onto the back porch and sat in a chair close to them " She has said it, but not often, I show her pictures of you and Lee everyday and tell her that you are her Mama and Dada "

When Star heard Caroline she turned and looked at her grinning " Gammy "

Caroline blushed " I'm sorry, but that was her first word and I guess I'll now be known as Gammy instead of Grammy, next she said baba which meant she wanted her bottle "

Kara laughed as Star looked back at her saying " Mama " causing Kara to pull her into a hug " That's okay, I'm just glad she is saying Mama now "

Caroline reached over and patted Kara's leg " She has been pulling herself up holding onto the couch, coffee table and the kitchen chairs, I keep watching for her to let go and take a step, but so far she hasn't "

Kara seemed puzzled " Can she really start walking at eight months?"

Caroline chuckled " Yes, as a matter of fact girls can, although it is rare, it usually take boys longer to learn to walk, that just proves once again that females are smarter than males "

Kara laughed " I wouldn't tell Lee that, he would come up with some other reason for her walking early "

Caroline stood up " I will make us a sandwich and after we eat you can look at Star's scrapbook. There is a picture of her holding her feet two weeks after you left. I sent a copy to Lee along with a few photos of her at seven months old "

Kara got up also " I will be in Star's room, call me when you have lunch ready, okay?"

When Kara reached Starlight's room she sat in the rocker looking around the room, she noticed Lee's baby blanket draped across the crib and it made her miss Lee so much in that moment.

As she continued to look around she was suddenly struck with an idea. She had painted the ceiling yellow with blue stars and had painted the walls blue. As soon as Star took a nap Kara was going to paint a bright yellow sun on one of the walls and paint in bold blue letters Apollo and paint Starbuck in bold yellow colors inside a large blue star she intended on painting on the ceiling, she would also make one for Starlight.

For the first time Kara truly understood why she subconsciously chose Starlight. Apollo was the sun, so he represented the light and herself Starbuck represented the stars more or less, which made her choose Starlight. Kara wondered if Lee knew what it meant when she herself hadn't really until that moment.

Caroline looked into Star's room and caught Kara deep in thought, but grinning, she wondered what that was about. " Lunch is ready you two, come on "

Kara and Caroline talked about almost everything while they ate, but what most surprised Kara was the news about Zak. " I am glad he lucked up and got an instructor who obviously knows her job very well and was able to recognize that Zak would never fly. She also knew what he was best at and passed it on to Bill. I think Zak will love serving on a Gunstar, heck if I couldn't fly that would have been my second choice "

Caroline laughed " That is because you like to shoot at things "

Kara chuckled " True, listen when Star takes a nap I am going to place her on a quilt on the floor, could you watch her for me?"

Caroline " Sure, what are you going to do?"

Kara shrugged " I have something I want to add to Starlight's room, you can see it when I finish "

Caroline had taken several pictures of Star and Kara while they ate. She knew Lee would love to have one.

Kara looked at Caroline after she had taken another picture " I see you have taken up my habit "

Caroline blushed " Sometimes yeah, but I just took those for Lee, so he could see the two of you together "

Caroline noticed Kara had yet to let go of Star " Why don't you let me put her to sleep while you get started, that way you can be finished by the time she wakes up?"

Kara didn't want to let go of her, but she knew she had to if she was going to add things to Star's room " Sure, and thanks Caroline "

Caroline simply nodded as she reached and took Star from Kara, who went to her Grammy without a fuss.

Kara sighed and cleaned up their lunch plates before heading out back to the tool shed to get the paint she had left over after painting Starlight's room the first time.

Kara had painted two large blue stars among the smaller ones and had painted their names into them using yellow paint. As she looked up at them she was glad she had thought of it.

Next she painted a large yellow sun centered perfectly on a blue wall and used the blue paint to put Apollo in the center of it. Kara hoped Lee would get leave soon if only to see Star and what she had added to her room. After putting everything away she quickly checked and saw that Star was still sleeping, so she took a quick shower.

After getting dressed she finally sat on the bed her and Lee had shared and as the memories of their times together ran through her mind she broke down and cried missing him more in that moment than any other time since they last saw each other.

Caroline heard her and knew what was happening, so she picked Star up and silently slipped into the room placing Star next to Kara who immediately grabbed her and held onto her while she continued to cry. Caroline slipped slowly from the room giving her time.

Caroline then went into Star's room to see what Kara had been doing. When she saw it she felt like crying herself. Instead she grabbed the camera and took several pictures and went out to have them developed at one of those one hour photo stores.

Kara was up when she returned, sitting at the small bar feeding Starlight bananas " Where did you go Caroline?"

Caroline smiled " To develop the photos I have taken since you have been here. I thought we could write Lee and send him some of these photos " she handed the package to Kara.

Kara put the baby spoon down and looked at the pictures " You took some of Star's room, why?'

Caroline shrugged " What you did was beautiful and I thought you would like for Lee to see it, I hope it was okay Kara "

Kara shook her head " It was okay and I'm glad you thought to take them. I would like to take a couple back with me also "

Caroline sat down next to her as they split the photos up and agreed to write Lee later tonight.

Kara got up " I am going to take Star for a stroll before dark, why don't you call Zak and see if he wants to eat dinner with us, I would like to see him while I am here "

Carolina smiled " I have already called him, have fun on your stroll and I will take care of dinner "

Later that night Kara, Zak, Star and Caroline had dinner and talked about family things and Zak's gunnery classes.

Kara let Starlight sleep with her not only to allow the paint to dry, but mostly because she didn't want to spend a minute apart from her until she left. " Goodnight baby girl, Mama and Dada love you " Kara held her close all night thinking of Lee and asking the gods to take care of him.

[ ]

Admiral Cain walked out of the command barracks to find Lt. Miller leaning against the car.

When he saw her he quickly stood at attention and saluted her " At ease Lt., we have a long day ahead of us "

After she got into the car Mike got into the drivers seat " Where to first sir?"

Cain looked up catching his eyes in the mirror " Fleet Headquarters "

While Mike drove the short distance to headquarters Cain took the time to wonder again why Admiral Zakhar wanted to see her. It wasn't long before Mike stopped the car and came around to open her door " I'm not sure how long I will be, but I need you to stay here "

Mike nodded " Yes sir "

Cain went through the front door to the VIP desk " I am Admiral Cain I have a meeting with Admiral Zakhar "

The young Lt. looked up, then stood " Yes sir, follow me please "

Cain fell in behind her and followed her until she stopped at what was obviously a rarely used entrance. Come to think of it the Lt. hadn't marked anything in the entry log showing her arrival.

Cain waited as she knocked on the door " Enter " Cain heard the Admiral call out. " Admiral Cain is here sir "

Admiral Zakhar stood up " Let her in Lt. then you are dismissed " The Lt. snapped off a salute " Yes sir " and left leaving Cain to enter.

Even though they were both Admirals, Cain knew Zakhar was above her so she stood at attention " You wanted to see me Admiral?"

Zakhar snorted " At ease Helena, we have a lot to talk about and I don't have the time nor the inclination to keep up military posturing "

Helena stood down " Understood sir "

Zakhar pointed to a chair before sitting back behind his desk " Would you care for a drink?"

Helena really needed a drink between Caroline and now Zakhar telling her to relax she hoped she would remember to put herself back in order before returning to the Pegasus. Her next thought was it was way to early to be drinking, but she couldn't turn Admiral Zakhar down " Why not?"

After pouring their drinks he leaned back " I suppose I should just jump right in and before I forget your only meeting today is with me. I set up the others, so no one would be suspicious of you coming just to see me "

Now Cain was really confused " Okay, so what is so important?"

Zakhar took a big drink before starting " I met with Commander Adama a month ago and it made me think about things. I'm not sure how you feel about the cylon treaty, but Bill and I never believed they intended to keep their end of the agreement, because of things we learned about after the treaty was signed. " He paused to finish off his drink " I can't disclose those things to you, so you will just have to take my word for it, can you do that?"

Cain was in the process of swallowing her drink and responded seconds later " Yes sir "

Zakhar started back up " The military has become lax over the past forty years and we need to do something about that "

Cain nodded, not knowing where he was headed " I want the Pegasus to meet up with the Atlantia and team up together to participate in War Games against two other battlestars who will act as our cylon enemies " he paused a second " Not only will the vipers and raptors engage against each other, but also the battlestars, you and Nagalia against the two others I will be sending "

Cain wondered " How will the battlestars engage each other?"

Zakhar snorted " Just like the vipers you will be using nuclear lasers to mark your hits, I also want the viper pilots to try and intercept enemy nuclear lasers before they reach the battlestars, what do you think, can you and Nagalia make it work?"

Helena really didn't know, maybe Nagalia would " Yes sir we can and will, anything else? "

Zakhar shook his head " Not for you, but I will be sending ships to make sure our supply depots are up to date "

Cain finished her drink quickly feeling slightly sick " Is something going to happen?"

Zakhar shook his head again " Not to my knowledge, but I want someone in this military to be prepared in case it does, better safe than sorry Helena "

She caught herself twirling her empty glass " Does Admiral Nagalia know about this yet?"

He once again shook his head " No, he is to far out and I don't want information leaked, so I will be sending him a packet outlining everything we spoke of today with you "

Cain was feeling nervous, the cylon veterans usually always made her feel nervous " What two battlestars will we be going against?"

Zakhar wanted to keep them all in the dark, but he knew they couldn't pull it off without knowing " The battlestars Ajax and the Demeter commanded by Commander Tabby Lee and Commander Paul Ryan respectively "

Cain figured he was finished " Is that all sir?"

Zakhar chuckled " Yes, except for a piece of advice " he waited until she nodded " You and Nagalia have the edge in the War Games I suggest you use them "

Cain was confused again " Who sir "

Zakhar snorted " Nagalia has Lee Adama who is a War College graduate and you have Starbuck who is the best viper pilot the fleet has. I have seen their sim runs and together I believe they will make sure you win. I am told Starbuck thinks outside of the box while Apollo is a text book planner, if I were you I would see what kind of plan they come up with, besides I want to know what they are capable of "

Cain wondered if he knew " You do know they are married right?"

Zakhar chuckled " I am aware, surprised but aware, it should be interesting, I wish I could be there "

Zakhar got up and unlocked a safe " Give this to Nagalia and here are the coordinates to his location, good hunting Admiral Cain, dismissed "

Cain was out the door before she knew it. For a minute she stood there wondering where in the frak she was supposed to go for the rest of the day. She could leave early, but Caroline might not forgive her.

While she was walking to her car she had a thought Lt. Miller was a marine and a spotter maybe they could go to a shooting range, she hadn't done that in a while. With that thought she headed to her car.

[ ]

Kara had woken up to find Star sitting up beside her watching her " Good morning baby girl, have you been watching Mama sleep?"

Star giggled and clapped her hands, for a split second Kara almost told Lee to look then she remembered. " Well I guess it's just us, how about we take a shower?"

Well that was a shower Kara wouldn't forget anytime soon. All Star wanted to do was sit on the bottom and slap water around almost tripping Kara as she somehow managed to shuffle around under her feet. " My gods Star if Dada could see us now " she stopped when she thought of Lee.

Kara missed him so much she wondered if praying to the gods and asking them to make a miracle happen just so she could see him would be wrong.

After getting dressed and eating Kara sat on the floor and played with Star and her toys knowing her time was running out.

Kara had a sudden idea and spent the next hour trying to get Star to take a step, but as soon as she let go she plopped back down.

Caroline came in a while later " Kara it is time to go, we will drive you to the airstrip "

Kara nodded and collected her things and looked one last time at their bedroom and Star's " I'm ready Caroline "

Kara sat in the back with Star babbling and kissing her and then she watched her closely trying to remember every detail.

Caroline pulled up at the airstrip and stopped. Kara got Star out of her seat while Mike grabbed her duffle, giving her a little more time with Star.

Caroline saw Helena motion her over, so she went " What is it Helena?"

Helena looked at her closely " You can't say anything to anybody even Bill, but I want you to know we will be leaving here and jumping to meet up with the Atlantia for War Games "

Caroline gasped and looked back at Kara.

Helena saw it " You can't tell her Caroline, besides she will find out soon enough "

Caroline nodded " Thank you for telling me Helena, she misses Lee so much, it is eating away at her "

After another minute Admiral Cain said " It is time to go Lt.'s "

Kara handed Star to Caroline " Bye baby girl Mama loves you " then she hugged Caroline " I will miss you and you have done a wonderful job taking care of Star "

Kara turned before she started crying, until Caroline called her name " Kara watch "

Kara watched as Caroline put Star down on her feet and held one hand " Call for her Kara "

Kara knelt down on the asphalt " Come to Mama Starlight "

Starlight tilted her head and then took one step then one more before falling.

Kara ran to her laughing and crying " Thank you Star, that was just what Mama needed, I love you Starlight "

Caroline came and took her from Kara " Go Helena is waiting "

Kara nodded while smiling and wiping away her tears, and turned to face Cain as Starbuck.

Cain had seen it all, so she would save her surprise about the Atlantia as long as she could.

[]

I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

* * *

><p>AU and is the sequel to What If?<p>

As always all mistakes are mine.

Story is about Kara and Lee along with the rest of the Adama family.

* * *

><p>Chapter-5<p>

Battlestar Atlantia

Lee waited along with everyone else as a supply ship had finally docked along side of them for the second time since he had boarded the Atlantia. The first time was almost two months ago as he had sent a letter to Kara and his mom. He had managed to get one letter off to Kara before they jumped far away and then a second one with the first supply run.

Like most of the people standing with him on the hangar deck they were more interested in letters from home instead of supplies. Lee especially was hoping to receive at least one letter from someone. As it was, he knew in one week it would be exactly three months since he left his family. Lee also knew there would be no chance of a phone call as Captain Stevens had informed them the Atlantia had received orders to stay where they were.

Lee knew Crashdown was standing beside him and looked at him when he had nudged his arm " Look Apollo here comes Commander Thomas and a petty officer, I bet they will hand out the mail "

Lee nodded " Probably, are you expecting a letter "

Crashdown " Yeah a family one, probably from my sister as she is the most likely to write me " he chuckled " I would ask you the same thing except I already know who you are hoping to hear from "

Lee just grinned, hoping he would not be disappointed. He noticed everyone went silent when the Commander and the petty officer stepped in front of them and begin calling off names. Lee was getting nervous after hearing ten names called and his hadn't been one of them, but Crashdown's had.

Lee whispered to him when he noticed he was still standing beside him " Why haven't you gone off to read your letter?"

Crashdown shrugged " I am waiting for you to get yours "

Lee didn't say anything, he should have known Crash would wait with him. Finally he heard " Adama " and stepped forward trying to keep his hands from shaking as he reached for it. He glanced at it as he turned away seeing that it was from his mom. He was happy to get it, but it wasn't the one he had hoped for.

He knew Crash could see the disappointment on his face and made himself smile " It's from my mom, let's go "

Just as they turned to walk away Lee heard it again " Adama ". This time he quickly made his way back up front and snatched the letter rather quickly from Commander Thomas, and just as quickly managed to apologize " Sorry sir "

Commander Thomas smiled " It's okay Apollo, I understand "

Lee looked immediately and saw it was from Kara and when he looked at Crash this time he didn't have to fake a smile, because he knew he was grinning from ear to ear as he approached him " Now we can go ". Just as they turned again " Adama ".

Lee stopped dead in his tracks " For fraks sake " he said rather loudly causing a few people to look at him. Lee looked at Crashdown " Could you grab it and meet me in the bunk room I really need to read Kara's letter right frakking now? "

Crash chuckled " Sure Apollo, go ahead "

Lee left walking away as fast as he could when he actually wanted to run to the bunk room. As soon as he reached it he immediately got into his bunk and drew the curtain closed and switched on his reading light. He looked at the two letters and decided to read his mom's first knowing he needed to read Kara's last. So he opened the one from his mom.

* * *

><p>Dear Lee,<p>

I received your letter Lee and I pray you are feeling better now. I know being away from Kara is hard on you, it was hard for me also when your father would be away for long periods of time. I also know what it is like to be separated from your daughter as I miss you, my son.

I am not sure when this will reach you, but Star is seven months old as I am writing you. I have also enclosed some photos for you to look at. Among the ones of her at seven months is also one from two weeks after you left. It was the first time she managed to grab her feet and hold onto them.

Star is also beginning to pull herself up holding onto the couch, coffee table and basically anything she can grab a hold of. She started crawling a couple of weeks ago and follows me around in the kitchen mostly.

Zak comes by on the weekends and watches her while I run errands.

I received a letter from Kara and she is feeling the same as you. I pray she is holding up, as I know she misses you and Star as much as you miss them. Kara asked me to tell you she misses you very much and she loves you with all her heart and soul.

There is news about Zak, but he told me he would write and tell you about it. Don't worry it is good news.

Your dad managed to come home a month after you left. He had to attend meetings concerning the Galactica, so we stayed at your and Kara's home.

I show Star pictures of you and Kara everyday and tell her that you are her Dada and Mama. She has also said two words baba for bottle, and Gammie. I was hoping for Grammy, but I am afraid I will forever be known as Gammie. I'm sorry it wasn't Dada or Mama for you and Kara sakes, but I will admit to being happy she knows who I am.

I love you Lee and just hang in there, I have faith you will see one of us soon.

We love you,

Mom and Star

* * *

><p>Lee found himself smiling at knowing something about Star instead of just imagining it as he had been doing. That didn't mean he didn't want to hold her right this second in time. Lee knew his mom was happy because he could read between the lines. Some things you knew without it actually be said or wrote as in this case.<p>

He was also happy Kara had wrote his mom and had passed her message to him through his mom. Lee was glad to know she missed him as much as he missed her.

He looked at the photos his mom had sent him. Looking at Star, he couldn't help but remember the picture Kara had painted of them and a little girl standing between them. He didn't know how Kara had painted a picture that looked so much like Star when she wasn't even born yet. It was uncanny, but Star was beautiful with her bouncy blonde curls and blue eyes. Seeing her made his heart ache, he placed the pictures down beside him. He would place them in his album later.

He was just about to open Kara's letter when Crash called out to him as he slipped the other letter inside Lee's curtain. " It's from Zak "

Lee took the letter " Thanks Crash "

He put his mom's letter away and opened Zak's.

* * *

><p>Hey Bro,<p>

Before you ask because I know how you think. ( ha ha ) Mom and Starlight are doing great, I go see them every weekend for at least one night. The other night I reserve for partying, I hope you weren't expecting me to give that up. If so, too frakking bad.

Anyway I've got some news, so just listen or read whichever way your brain is working now days.

I am not in Viper school anymore. Hey, it's okay, alright. My instructor had a meeting with dad to let him know I shouldn't fly anything. At first I was upset, but she showed me my sim runs which were way beyond bad and then she showed me the sim of the time she had allowed me to land, well let's just say I even knew I shouldn't fly anything after watching those.

Anyway it seems I can adapt quickly, just not in a viper. I am enrolled in Gunnery school and after completing the three month course I will be stationed on the " NYX " a Gunstar Commander by Marla Hebe. I think she worked with or for dad ten years ago.

It seems I take after Kara as I now love to shoot things. I guess if I can't fly things I will just shoot things that fly, ironic isn't it?

I gotta go, but I hope you get a chance to come home before I have to leave. If not maybe we will meet up in the skies one day, and I promise not to shoot you down. (ha ha )

Zak

* * *

><p>Lee was happy for Zak and glad he had an instructor who knew what she was doing. He still had a hard time picturing Zak on a Gunstar, but Zak seemed happy with it and that was all that mattered. Zak had also not lost his sense of humor which had made Lee smile a real smile, for the second time today was the only two times he had truly smiled the whole time he had been aboard the Atlantia.<p>

Lee placed Zak's letter with his mom's and picked up Kara's.

He had waited on a letter from her for so long and now that he was holding it he didn't know if he could open it. He was half afraid it would make him sadder than he already was and he didn't know if he could handle that. Still, he knew he needed to know what she was thinking and how she was doing. He reached for his album and took out the picture of her and Star by his goldfish pond and he placed it in his lap after looking at it for a moment.

He finally opened her letter, then laughed out loud as he read her first line.

* * *

><p>Lee,<p>

Frak you Lee Adama!

Why in the frak would you write something that would make my heart ache more than it already did. If I had you in front of me right now I would knock the crap out of you.

I'll have you know it took me a frakking week to get myself straight.

To make matters worse I didn't receive it until after a month had passed. You want to guess what I did on the date of our one month without seeing each other.

Well I'll tell you, I got frakking plastered, and spent the next day with a hangover from Hades. Thanks to Mike and Showboat I didn't do anything stupid like ending up in the brig.

Okay, that made me feel better, now I can write about other things.

Okay, I love flying in space which I am sure you already know. I have even been flying raptors to help fill up my days, bet that surprised you didn't it. It sure as frak surprised my CAG.

I have been on my best behavior, I haven't even been hollered at, how about that. I bet you thought I would end up in hack or worse, didn't you?

You know at first I wondered why we were told not to give out our coordinates by phone or mail. I mean I really couldn't understand it until I was missing you so bad one day. I thought if I knew where you were I would steal a raptor and jump to wherever the frak you are. That is when I realized why we couldn't or shouldn't give out our location. ( Not that I actually know our coordinates, but I'm pretty sure I could find out if I really needed to, except then I wouldn't have your coordinates ). I guess I had better leave that can of worms unopened.

Really Lee, I miss you like crazy and Star too. Some day's or worse than others, but as I wrote your mother I know drinking won't make it go away, so you don't have to worry about me getting drunk, besides I think Admiral Cain might actually like me, bet that surprises you too.

I sleep in your black shirt every night, it helps me so much. If anyone notices they don't mention it, besides I could have several black shirts, but you and I know different.

Speaking of that, how about you, do you sleep with my things? (ha ha ) I bet you have wanted to, but you had better not tear them up by trying.

Gods Lee I knew this would be hard, but not this hard. Flying helps, but I would take being with you and Star over flying any day. That is something I never thought I would say in my lifetime, so that should tell you how much I love you and Starlight.

I pray for you, my husband every night that the Gods keep you safe and return us to each other soon, so that I might breathe like I'm actually living instead of just existing.

You are my soul Lee Adama and I love you with everything I have and am.

Your wife,

Kara

* * *

><p>Lee folded the letter up carefully and placed it with the others. He then picked up the photo and looked at it while smiling and crying. Only Kara could make him happy and sad at the same time.<p>

After a good ten minutes he placed the photos and letters into his album and placed it back under his mattress.

Lee then realized he was hungry and opened his curtain to find Crashdown sitting at the small table in their barracks room. " You up to grabbing a bite to eat Crash?"

Crash stood up " Yep, I was waiting on you anyway, everything alright with your family?"

Lee noticed the few pilots in the room glance at them. It seemed they were the odd couple because Crash was a raptor pilot and he flew a viper. " Everything is great, aside from everyone missing everyone else, how about your family? "

Crashdown shrugged " The same "

They both walked out of the room after that.

* * *

><p>Battlestar Pegasus<p>

As soon as Kara landed the raptor back on the Pegasus she unstrapped and started shutting everything down while the raptor was being towed out of the flight path.

The ride back had been quite. Mike noticed that Kara and the Admiral were both unusually quite, like they were both lost in their thoughts, so he stayed silent also. Mike knew something was up with the Admiral ever since she had came back from her one and only meeting requesting to be taken to an outdoor firing range. Which was fine with him, he needed to practice anyway and he was shocked to find out the Admiral was a good shooter herself.

Before the hatch opened Kara needed to say something. She knew she probably shouldn't, but the past twenty-four hours had been like a gift to her " Admiral Cain, I wanted to thank you for allowing me to pilot you to Caprica giving me the chance to see Caroline and Starlight "

Admiral Cain stood " No thanks needed Lt., I needed a pilot it was as simple as that, understood?"

Mike was actually ready to get away from Kara and the Admiral, they were both putting off vibes he couldn't describe if he had a gun pointed at him.

Kara got up and stood at attention " Understood Admiral "

When the raptor opened those standing close by saluted their Admiral who saluted back before stepping off the ramp to walk away.

Mike didn't have to do anything, but walk away, which he did leaving Kara without saying anything to her.

Kara had to sign off with the Chief before she could get the frak off the deck. She headed straight to the pilots barrack room to put her things away. As she started to put her latest pictures in her album Showboat walked in causing her to stop " Hey I heard you were back, how was your time away and did you bring pictures?"

Kara relaxed, she felt comfortable around Showboat " It was great " she said smiling as she held out her hand with the photos in them " I was just about to put them away "

Showboat took them from her and sat in a chair to look at them " Oh my gods she has changed since I saw her at the Spaceport three months ago "

Kara nodded " I know, she is crawling and pulling herself up on things and took two steps right before I left and she called me Mama "

Showboat smiled " She is beautiful Starbuck, she has you hair color and Apollo's eyes, she is going to be a heart-breaker " Showboat looked closer at the " Is this her room?"

Kara grinned " Yep, I added some things to it while I was there "

Showboat looked at her " You painted all this?"

Kara smile faltered " Yeah, why is something wrong with it?"

Showboat shook her head " No, it's beautiful and inspiring, I just had no idea you could paint, she is a lucky little girl to have a room designed by her own mom "

Kara was stunned for a moment " That's kinda what Lee said when I told him I had nothing personal to hand down to her, he said I painted her room with my love in every stroke, or something like that "

Showboat had never heard her speak so much at once and especially not about anything personal " He was right, you gave her something no one else ever could "

Kara just found a female friend, not just a pilot friend " Call me Kara when we are off the clock "

Showboat was stunned " Well frak me, call me Marcie "

Kara chuckled " I don't know about the frak me part, but I'll call you Marcie "

Showboat handed the pictures back to her " Well Kara since we are both off the clock, do you want to grab a bite to eat "

Kara was putting the photos and album away while she answered " Sure, I was thinking about grabbing a drink, but food sounds better "

They walked out of barracks heading to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Admiral Cain was waiting in a special ops room for her XO, Cag and Lt. Hoshi her jump specialist. She had just arrived after changing into her regular uniform.<p>

As she waited for them she couldn't help but smile as Starbuck had changed back into officer mode after they left Caprica, other than thanking her for getting to see her daughter that is.

Helena also knew she would have to be careful not to treat her any different than before Caprica and Caroline filling her in about Starbuck's past. As much as she had wanted to tell her about meeting up with the Atlantia she couldn't. At least not until she informed the three people meeting her soon.

The one thing she knew she couldn't tell anyone was that Admiral Zakhar was using the War Games as an excuse to make sure someone would be prepared in case the cylons came back. Helena wasn't sure if he thought that because he met with Bill and it had reminded him of what had happened forty years ago or because he truly believed the cylons would return.

Someone was knocking on the hatch door " Enter " she called out.

It was her XO Commander Parker who entered " Hello Admiral, does this meeting have anything to do with your summons to Caprica? "

Cain Nodded " It does commander, and as soon as the others join us I will brief all of you, so take a seat "

They didn't have to wait long before someone knocked " Enter "

This time her Cag Captain Booth and her jump specialist Lt. Hoshi entered together. " Take a seat gentlemen, so I can start the mission brief "

Admiral Cain waited until they were all seated " What I say here stays between the four of us for now, understood " Cain waited until they nodded. " I met with Admiral Zakhar and he is having us meet up with the Battlestar Atlantia, commanded by Admiral Nagalia for War Games " Admiral Nagalia is not aware of the situation because Admiral Zakhar doesn't want this mission known about, so I will inform him when we arrive " She paused long enough for that to sink in " We will also be combining our battlestars to fight against two others the Admiral is having meet us there also. They will take on the role of our enemies the cylons "

She reached for a thin file and passed it on " Lt. Hoshi these are the coordinates for the Atlantia, they are pretty far out, so you will need to plot a series of jumps to get us there "

Lt. Hoshi asked where after looking at the coordinates " Do you have any idea how far out they are Admiral?"

Cain nodded " They are in the Northern Quadrant a ways past our solar system, I need you to get to work on that now Hoshi we will start jumping as soon as you have the jumps plotted, so you are dismissed "

Hoshi stood and saluted " Yes sir " and left the meeting.

Cain turned to her XO and CAG " Commander the battlestars will also be competing using our nuclear lasers to help keep up with our hits against the opposing battlestars as will theirs"

Commander Parker didn't think that had ever been included in the War Games before " Do you know which battlestars we will be fighting against?"

Helena nodded " The Ajax and the Demeter, so I need you to double check our lasers and make sure they are functioning "

She then turned to her CAG " Captain Booth we will be using our vipers and raptors, Admiral Zakhar also wants our pilots to attempt intercepting the laser missiles aimed at our battlestars " she stood up " I will finalize everything when I meet with Admiral Nagailia, Captain the pilots will have time to practice after we reach the Atlantia, any questions ask them now"

Commander Parker stood up " I don't have any yet, but I may later Admiral "

Cain stood " Then you are dismissed commander "

Helena noticed that Captain Booth had yet to stand, so she sat back down " What do you want to know Trap?"

Trap cleared his throat " Admiral I have a pilot whose husband is aboard the Atlantia and I would like to tell her as soon as possible "

Cain snorted " I know all about Starbuck and Apollo and I will tell her myself soon, but not today "

Trap tried again " They are all going to start asking questions when we start jumping, what should I tell them?"

Cain sighed " Just tell them we have mission orders and they will be told about it when I think they need to know, is that all Captain?"

Captain Booth stood and saluted " Yes sir "

Cain stopped him right before he left " Trap I mean it, not a word to Starbuck I will tell her myself, dismissed "

Captain Booth left the situation room knowing he would have to come up with some kind of tactics if they hoped to win this thing "

Helena sighed and got up to head to her quarters.

The next day the Pegasus started jumping. Hoshi had said it would take five jumps to reach them which meant that in two days Helena would be briefing Nagalia, Admiral Zakhar had told her he would give them two days to plan their strategy before sending the other battlestars.

Just as suspected everyone started asking questions. Helena knew it was time to talk to Starbuck as they would all be told in the next hour what was going to happen, so she had Lt. Thrace paged to her quarters.

As Kara made her way to the Admiral's quarters she wondered what was going on because she hadn't seen Admiral Cain since they returned from Caprica.

The marine on guard let her in and as always she stood at attention " You wanted to see me Admiral?"

Cain looked up at her and nodded to the chair in front of her desk " Have a seat Starbuck "

Cain waited until she sat down " I know everyone is wondering why we are jumping so often and in the next hour they will be told, but I thought I would give you the good news before hand. "

Starbuck interrupted " What good news, sir?"

Cain continued " Admiral Zakhar is having us meet up with the Atlantia for War Games, we should reach them after our next jump "

Kara had her hands locked together in her lap to keep herself from jumping up she was so happy " I can't believe it, I prayed for a chance to see Lee " she didn't mean to say that out loud, the Admiral knew nothing about her beliefs.

Cain chuckled " Well it seems they answered your prayers Lt. "

Kara blushed " Why tell me separate from everyone else sir?"

Cain snorted " Admiral Zakhar wants us to allow you and Apollo to help plan our strategies as we will be combining our battlestars against two others who will pose as the cylons and I need your head in the game Thrace, so I plan on talking to Admiral Nagalia to see about allowing you and your husband some time together before we start making plans "

Kara turned red in the face " Thank you sir, but we don't want special treatment "

Cain chuckled again " It is for our benefit as well as yours. I don't think you and Apollo will be very helpful until you spend some time together " Cain paused " Look Thrace, the bottom line is I want to win these games and we are going to need you and Apollo clear headed to be able to do that, if you understand my meaning "

Kara stood up " Yes sir, you can count on us, we won't let you down Admiral "

Cain stood also " Nagalia has no idea yet, so I am sure Apollo will be very surprised when we jump in, now head on down to the pilots briefing room and keep it to yourself until Trap can tell the other pilots about it, dismissed "

Kara waited until she made it outside before letting herself grin as she jogged to the briefing. She couldn't believe she was going to see Lee, today. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she entered, but she did manage to compose herself.

* * *

><p>Battlestar Atlantia<p>

Lee was flying cap and thinking back to the night that marked three months since he had saw Kara. He stayed in his bunk after cap reading his letters and looking at all the pictures that made up his family with Star and Kara. He chuckled at some and teared up at others. He knew he desperately needed to see Kara and didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Even her idea about stealing a raptor and jumping to where she was started feeling like a good idea.

It was now three days since that night and he was stuck on cap for another two hours. No one knew why they had been ordered to stay out longer, even admiral Nagalia didn't know.

Lee was getting ready to talk to Crashdown who was also on cap just to stop his thoughts, when all of a sudden a battlestar jumped in " Atlantia, Apollo here a battlestar just jumped in, what are our orders?"

" Apollo, Atlantia actual, stand down it is the Pegasus, complete your cap, Actual out "

Lee couldn't believe it Kara was here at the same place as him.

Crashdown cut in " Looks like your lucky day Apollo "

Lee laughed " Gods Crash I am going to see Kara, I hope " he had a small doubt that the Admirals might not allow it and what were they doing here anyway, he thought. Lee didn't give a frak he was going to see her one way or another.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

AU and the Sequel to What If?

As always all mistakes are mine.

Summary-Kara and Lee along with the rest of the Adama family and another huge surprise in store for Kara in one of the next two chapters to follow. Lee has a surprise for her in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter-6<p>

Pegasus

* * *

><p>Kara had taken a seat next to Showboat in the pilots ready room, then looked around for Trap and after not seeing him she turned to Showboat " Have you seen Trap?"<p>

Showboat could tell Starbuck was anxious just by the way she was acting. Over the past three months Starbuck had always just settled in for the briefings, seeming to her like her mind was always somewhere else and Showboat knew where, but today was different, Starbuck was jittery " When did you start caring about a briefing or our Cag's whereabouts?"

Kara jerked her eyes away from the hatchway to Showboat's " Um " Kara knew she had to think quickly " Just figured we might find out why we have been jumping for two days, that's all "

Showboat snorted " I call bullshit Starbuck "

Thankfully Trap walked in and saved Kara from having to respond, they all stood at attention as he walked behind the podium " At ease and take your seats "

Trap glanced quickly at Starbuck and looked away " I know you have all wanted to know why we have been jumping for two days and now I can tell you " Trap waited as the pilots spoke to each other in hushed sentences before beginning again " Our next jump will put us next to the Atlantia, whom it seems we are to team up with to have war games against two other battlestars who will be acting as our enemy, the cylons " He let that sink in for thirty seconds " And I don't have to tell you that Admiral Cain wants to win the war games "

Narcho voiced his thoughts " Why are we so far out?"

Trap looked around the room " I have no idea, as far as I know this is just a drill to make sure we are up to fighting standards in case the cylons decide to break their treaty, we will have two days to practice before they arrive and I will brief you later as I learn more, until then we practice, dismissed " he waited for the pilots to start leaving, but they remained in their seats " I said you are dismissed "

Showboat ask the question they were all afraid to ask " Sir, does this mean there is a chance they might break the forty year treaty?"

Trap sighed, he knew he shouldn't say anything, but in his opinion he felt it would motivate his pilots " As far as I know there is no indication they will, I believe this is just Admiral Zakhar's way of making sure we will be ready in case it ever happens and don't say anything about the cylons to anyone not in this room, now if there are no more questions you are dismissed " Trap waited until they began leaving " Starbuck I need to speak with you, so hang back "

Showboat stood up " I knew you had an idea what was going on, at least you will get to see Apollo " she whispered before leaving " Have fun with your husband Kara "

Kara grinned " Thanks Marcie, I intend to "

Trap waited until they cleared the room " Stay close I have a feeling the Admiral will want you to pilot her over to the Atlantia "

Kara stood up " Yes Sir " and left making sure she was between the CIC and the hangar bay. Kara still couldn't believe Lee was so close, she hoped she saw him soon.

* * *

><p>Atlantia<p>

Being stuck on Cap was killing Lee, he needed to get back to the Atlantia and thought about what Kara would do if it was her out here and suddenly he had an idea " Atlantia, Apollo I seem to be having trouble with my instruments, request permission to land and have it checked out "

Commander Thomas responded " Apollo you do know with your instruments malfunctioning you will have to land without them, don't you?"

Apollo didn't care " I understand Commander Thomas, can I land Sir?"

Commander Thomas looked at Nagalia who nodded " You are clear to land as soon as another pilot takes your place on Cap, it will take about five minutes Apollo "

Lee could wait that long " Yes sir, holding pattern until I can be replaced, Apollo out "

Commander Thomas walked over to stand next to Admiral Nagalia " You do know that Apollo is probably faking problems with his viper, don't you sir?"

Nagalia nodded " Yes, but I will give him the benefit of doubt regardless, as I suspect he is anxious to see his wife, Lt. Thrace "

Nagalia knew at some point he would have to talk to Kara alone as there were things she was not aware of, but he would wait until she could see her husband first. He only hoped she wouldn't hate him for with holding sensitive information from her for so long.

As he was thinking about Kara the comm rang " Sir, I have Admiral Cain on a secure line for you " he was told by the young woman whom had her long red hair tied back and who was his communications specialist, Lt. Ash.

Nagalia went to pick up the private phone line " Put her through Lt. Ash "

Nagalia spoke first " I hope you have a good reason for dropping by Admiral Cain "

Cain answered formally " I do Admiral Nagalia, I have an information packet for you from Admiral Zakhar, I need to meet with you as soon as possible "

Nagalia knew it had to be important for Zakhar to have it personally delivered " Then I suggest you come as soon as possible "

Cain smiled " I have already made my transport plans, I will see you in ten minutes "

Nagalia smiled " All I ask is that you bring Lt. Thrace with you "

Cain snorted " I thought that would be best, so she is my pilot to the Atlantia, Cain out " she hung up and immediately had someone page Starbuck to the hangar deck along with Mike Miller.

Kara and Mike arrived at the hangar deck within five minutes of the page and met by the raptor that was set to depart next. Both knew why they had been called.

Kara asked while smirking " Are you sure you are up for another round with the Admiral and me?"

Mike grinned " I am going so that I can see Apollo, you two will hopefully not require my assistance "

Kara chuckled " I hate to remind you, but your job requires you to watch Cain's back and I am the only one who is going to see Lee first "

They watched as Cain approached them carrying a sealed packet " Let's go, Admiral Nagalia is waiting and he happens to be my superior, so I would rather not be late " she then climbed in and sat down.

Kara boarded and headed straight for the pilots chair already running her pre-check.

Mike entered, but stopped " I thought all Admirals were equal, sir "

Cain looked up at him " We are usually except Admiral Nagalia is the fleet Admiral and Admiral Zakhar is head of the Academy and whatever plans he has for us, now sit down Lt. Miller "

Mike went up front and sat by Kara " I didn't know there was any difference between Admirals "

Although it had been a statement Kara answered anyway " Haven't you learned by now that someone always answers to someone else?"

Mike strapped in " I do now "

Kara called the CIC " Pegasus, Starbuck this is raptor 303 requesting take-off clearance "

Kara waited until she heard Hoshi " Clearance granted Starbuck "

Kara left the Pegasus with her thoughts on Lee. She wondered if he would meet them on the hangar deck. Well, it wouldn't be long and she would find out. As she approached she heard Lee " Atlantia, Apollo I need conformation to land "

Kara heard the comms crackle as she smiled at finally hearing his voice " Apollo, Atlantia we have a Pegasus raptor ready to land, hold formation until they have landed "

Kara heard Lee mutter " Frak " and then " Acknowledged, will hold formation "

Mike chuckled " He sounds a bit out of sorts, doesn't he Kara "

Kara snorted " Shut up Mike, so am I "

* * *

><p>Atlantia<p>

Kara then landed and waited until they were taxied out of the way of the landing strip, and she took the time to shut it down and start her flight log, so all she would have to do is hand it to the Atlantia deck Chief.

When the raptor opened they were met by the XO Commander Thomas " Admiral Cain, I am Commander Thomas, now if you and your marine would follow me I will take you to Admiral Nagalia "

Cain nodded towards Starbuck " What about my pilot?"

They all noticed as a young woman stepped forward " Admiral, I am Lt. Ash and I have been instructed to take Lt. Thrace to our observation deck, for now "

Cain nodded and followed the XO off the deck.

As soon as she was clear Kara rounded on Lt. Ash " I will be waiting here for Apollo to land "

Lt. Ash was shocked " Admiral Nagalia said "

Kara cut her off " I don't care what your orders are I am not leaving this deck, don't worry I will deal with Admiral Nagalia myself, you can go now Lt Ash as I am sure you have more important things to do " Kara turned away in time to see Apollo coming in for a landing.

Lee could see Kara standing there in her pilots suit watching him intently, he looked away just in time to land without missing a beat and after coming to a stop unlocked his hatch throwing it open. He scrambled out of his viper and not waiting on a ladder slid down the side of the viper. As soon as his feet hit the decking he saw Kara running straight for him.

Instead of meeting her he braced himself against his viper to catch her as she launched herself into his arms and locking her legs around his waist. Kara quickly kissed him before he could speak and he kissed her back, squeezing her against him as close as humanly possible.

Kara finally pulled back with tears standing in her eyes " I missed you so much Lee " then she hugged him, all the while still wrapped around him.

Lee couldn't lean back, so " Kara, please look at me " and she did smiling brightly " Why Lee?"

Lee smirked " I wanted to say I missed you just as much, I still can't believe you are here, and I don't care how or why at the moment "

They stood that way for a few minutes more looking at each other, until someone cleared their throat, Lee looked up and saw his CAG " Apollo I suggest you take this off the hanger deck and out of the hangar bay "

Kara dropped her legs and saluted " I'm sorry Captain, it was my fault, I take full responsibility "

He chuckled " It's Captain Stevens, Starbuck and I am the Cag around here and since I am not blind I know full well Apollo had as much to do with it as you did "

Kara snorted and tilted her head " I suppose he did, and if you will allow me I will punish him accord-ling "

Lee blushed beet red " Sir, she is kidding and we will be leaving now if that's okay with you?"

Kara wasn't finished though " What is your call-sign Captain?"

Captain Stevens smiled " Rocket "

Kara murmured " Hmm, I bet there is an interesting story behind that call-sign, Rocket " Kara purred as she said Rocket.

Rocket chuckled " Get her out of here Apollo before we all embarrass ourselves "

Lee grabbed Kara's arm gently " Playtimes over Kara, let's go "

They hadn't noticed the crowd that had gathered standing around watching them until Rocket barked out " Get back to work, the show is over "

Kara chuckled as she walked away with Lee " So, is there anyplace on this ship we can be alone Lee?"

Lee thought about it " Right now the observation deck is the only place we might have a little privacy "

As soon as they entered they saw other people there looking at the Pegasus, but found a couple of seats out of the way.

After sitting down Kara turned sideways and crossed her legs so she could look at him " Well, at least we can get the talking out of the way until we can find someplace more private for the things I have in mind "

Lee chuckled as he reached and brushed her hair behind her ear and grabbed a hand " So, what have you been up to?"

Kara placed a hand against his cheek " I went home about a week ago and saw Starlight, Caroline and Zak, we all missed having you there "

Lee smiled " Tell me everything about her "

For the next two hours they talked about everything mostly Star, but also about Zak and why they had met up with the Atlantia.

* * *

><p>Admiral Nagalia's Office<p>

Once Commander Thomas reached the Admiral's office he entered with Admiral Cain leaving Cain's marine and an Atlantia marine guarding the office.

Admiral Cain stood at attention in deference to Nagalia as did Commander Thomas " At ease the both of you and have a seat "

Nagalia took the liberty and poured them each a drink and passed it to them across his desk " So, what does Admiral Zakhar want that requires all of this secrecy?"

Cain passed the packet to him " It is all in there, but it is mostly about War Games that he wants us to participate in and I hope his reasons for feeling that we do so are also included in that packet " she answered glancing at it.

Cain and Commander Thomas waited while Nagalia opened the packet and read it. It took longer than Cain thought it would.

Finally Admiral Nagalia put it down keeping one hand on it " I hate to admit it, but Zakhar is right we need to be prepared " He paused seeming to debate about saying something " Zakhar, Adama and I are the only ones who never trusted the cylons to keep their word, and I am not saying that it will happen, but it could, so we will do as he asked "

Cain broached the subject of Starbuck and Apollo " Why do you think he wants Lt. Thrace and Lt. Adama helping plan the war games?"

Nagalia shrugged " It is what I would do myself " he paused again " Apollo is a textbook pilot and Starbuck is a fly by the seat of her pants pilot, in other words she uses her gut and together they should be able to come up with a better plan than we can " he then added " I have already had my Cag Captain Stevens split the squadron into two groups making one of them the cylon squadron led by Apollo and they won "

Commander Thomas entered the conservation " That wouldn't be fair to the other battlestars, sir "

Nagalia chuckled " That is the point Commander, the cylons won't expect something like this and besides we would never play fair if it really were the cylons, so we shouldn't do so now "

Cain spoke again " Admiral Nagalia it might be better if we give Starbuck and Apollo a chance to spend some time together before we start planning the op, since they are married, otherwise I am afraid their minds will be occupied on each other instead of planning a strategy, that is if you are okay with it?"

Nagalia chuckled " I had the same thought and have already planned on giving them personal time, but I will need Starbuck to stay on the Atlantia for the time being "

Cain sighed with relief " I don't think she will object, sir "

Nagalia nodded " We will give them tonight, besides we will still have two days left to plan before the other battlestars reach us " Nagalia added one more thing " I am going to make Apollo our lead pilot something his Cag requested, I know he is new here, but he is our best pilot "

Cain nodded " I want to do the same thing with Starbuck, but I am afraid the veterans will hold it against her, what do you think Admiral?"

Admiral Nagalia nodded " Helena she is your best pilot and it would be wrong to hold her back from something she fought hard to become, even though she is a natural when it comes to flying, and she could teach your veterans a thing or two, so I suggest we tell our Cag's and have them announce it in the morning during their pilot briefings "

Admiral Cain nodded " I tell Captain Booth as soon as I return to the Pegasus "

Nagalia stood up " We will meet early tomorrow morning in Situation Room One, until then you are both dismissed, and Helena bring along your jump specialist to work with mine "

After they left Nagalia knew he wouldn't be able to talk to Kara until after the War Games were over, he couldn't have her distracted.

* * *

><p>Kara and Lee were still talking when they heard their names called throughout the Atlantia " Starbuck and Apollo report to the CIC "<p>

Lee and Kara had no idea why they were being called to the CIC, but stood up to go anyway.

Kara had grabbed Lee's hand as they walked to the CIC receiving several looks from people they passed on their way there. Kara looked at Lee " They do know you are married, right?"

Lee knew why she was asking. They had not taken the time to pick out their wedding bands after being married right before Star was born. Lee had a surprise for her that would settle the matter, but for now he answered her question " Most people know, but not everyone " he squeezed her hand gently before asking her the same question " Does everyone on the Pegasus know you are married?"

Kara smiled as she kept walking never turning to look at him " I think between Mike and Showboat most of the Pegasus crew knows that I am married to you and that we have a daughter "

Lee sighed " I hope I get the chance to see her soon, I knew I would miss her, but I just didn't realize how much "

Kara changed the subject, she knew he missed Starlight, but she didn't want to waste their time together by reminding them both what they had given up in order to fulfill there duties to the fleet. " I hope they aren't ready to start planning for the War Games right now, besides Admiral Cain was supposed to ask Admiral Nagalia if we could spend some time together before we had to start planning for this op "

Lee pulled her to a stop " Are you serious, is she really going to ask him that?"

Kara started walking again and Lee fell in beside her " She said we needed to take care of things or our minds would not be on the mission "

Lee shook his head " I don't believe she is or has asked him that, Kara "

Kara shrugged " I'm pretty sure she did "

They had reached the CIC, so Lee let it drop as they entered and stood at attention facing Admiral Nagalia " At ease " he studied Kara a moment " Starbuck, Lt. Ash will escort you and Apollo to guest quarters for the night and you will both be expected in Situation Room one first thing in the morning, dismissed "

Kara smiled " Thank you Admiral " she looked over at Lee to see him staring at Admiral Nagalia. Kara tugged on his arm " You heard the Admiral Lee, let's go " Kara then nodded at Lt. Ash " We are ready Lt. "

Lt. Ash walked out of the CIC followed by Starbuck and Apollo who still hadn't said anything. She looked back just in time to see Starbuck bump Apollo's shoulder while chuckling " Cheer up Lee, we were just approved for Admiral sanctioned sexing, by not one but two Admirals, I bet you never expected that to happen, did you?"

Lee barely choked out a response " You're right, I never expected that even though we are married, it just feels weird that our Admirals discussed our sex life "

Kara snorted " Not really Lee, they both know we will come up with a better plan if we relief our stress levels "

Lee glanced at her " We are never going to live this down, you know that right?"

Kara was starting to get angry " I don't care Lee, besides both battlestars probably know what we will be doing tonight, so let it go, unless you would like me to go back to the Pegasus " at that point she stopped waiting on his response.

Lee stopped also and turned her to face him " You know that is not what I want Kara " he then kissed her quickly " I will drop it okay, let's go " he said with a smirk

Lt. Ash was trying very hard not to laugh at their exchange of words, so she kept facing forward until they reached the assigned quarters " Well, here it is, I'll leave you two alone now "

They stepped through the hatch to find a very nice room. Kara looked around and found a bathtub of all things and a queen size bed. Kara turned to say something to Lee about the room and found him sitting on the bed, thinking as usual. " You said you would let it go Lee, so stop trying to analyze it and just enjoy it, we might not see each other for a while, so I don't want to waste our time together while you try to wrap your head around why we were given this chance "

Lee raised his blue eyes to meet her hazel green eyes and smiled " You are right and I have waited a long time to hold you in my arms and make love with you "

Kara grinned " Finally, I didn't bring a change of clothes though, I need to call Mike, so Showboat can send my blue uniform for tomorrow "

Lee stood up " You can call from here and I will go pick us up a change of clothes to put on after we shower "

Kara stopped him at the hatch and kissed him once more " Hurry back Lee, or I might just start without you "

Kara chuckled at the look on his face " Go, I'm joking anyway, I plan on taking a nice long bath while your gone"

Lee quickly hugged her once more and pulled away, hoping it wouldn't take him long to run some clothes down for Kara. He was out of the room before she ever moved. The first thing he grabbed when he reached his locker was Kara's black panties and bra and then placed his gym kit and shower bag on top. He finally just grabbed an extra kit for Kara from his things and left the bunkroom.

As soon as he left she called the Pegasus leaving the same message for Mike and Showboat. Only Marcie knew where all her things were.

Lee was gone longer than he thought he would be and by the time he made it back Kara was laying on the bed with just a sheet covering her and his black shirt. He placed the gym kits on the bed " I'm sorry it took so long, but it seems you already have something to sleep in " He said smiling as he moved to hover over her and pulled the sheet down showing she had no panties or military issues sleeping shorts on. Lee leaned down to kiss her slowly, letting their bodies build up to what they both longed for.

Kara gently pushed him back " You need a shower Apollo you just came off Cap remember?"

Lee stood up " Alright, on one condition " she smirked at him " What condition Lee?"

He smiled " Don't you dare leave that bed, promise me Kara "

Kara sat up " I promise Lee, I have also waited for this moment and I am not about to frak it up now "

Lee nodded and backed his way to the large bathroom, only taking his eyes off her when he shut the door.

When he left Kara dug through his duffel grinning at what she saw, she quickly took off Lee's shirt and dressed in just her bra and panties.

Kara laid back down and pulled the sheet up enough to cover what she was wearing, and let her favorite memories run through her mind while she waited.

As for Lee he took the quickest shower ever, so that he could get back to Kara. He didn't even bother getting dressed. He wrapped a towel around him after drying off and stepped out of the bathroom, at first he just stood there looking at her sprawled out on the huge bed.

Lee finally walked to to side of the bed and dropped his towel already halfway hard just by looking at her.

Kara ran her eyes up and down him then back to his eyes before grinning and pulling the sheet up, so he could join her. " Hurry up and get in here Lee I have waited long enough "

Lee took his time looking her over as she held up the sheet " For once I am glad you are nosy " he indicated what he meant by looking at what she was wearing. Then he climbed in and pulled her next to him, so they were facing each other on their sides.

Lee shoved the sheet to the end of the bed and leaned over to kiss her as he slowly reacquainted his hands with her body. Kara was doing the same thing, but she needed to be closer, so she scooted toward him until their noses touched, while still rubbing her hands all over him.

As much as Lee wanted to take time to love her slowly, he knew he couldn't " Kara I need to be inside you now I can't wait, it has been to long "

Kara rolled over onto her back " Me either, so let's get this quickie out of the way "

Lee chuckled, but rose above her and as she spread her legs he entered her with a hard thrust until he was buried as far as he could get. Then he stopped gasping for breath at the overwhelming connection he had only ever felt with her.

It left Kara feeling overwhelmed herself, so she wiggled slightly to get Lee's attention, and when she did they loved hard and fast. Afterwards collapsing side by side, both trying to catch their breath.

Kara spoke first " Oh gods Lee, I have waited so long to be with you again "

Lee turned on his side and ran a hand down her hip " Me too, and we are not through Kara, not by a long shot. "

He leaned in and bit the side of her neck before moving to her ear " Give me a minute, then I am going to make love to you so slowly you will be begging me for release "

Lee rolled back over and then Kara rolled sideways to face him, running her hand down his stomach " Fine Lee, but don't forget I can do the same thing to you "

Lee turned and pinned her with his blue eyes " Believe me I remember, but if you don't torture me too much I have a surprise for you later "

Kara's green eyes twinkled " I'll try, but I make no promises Lee, besides I will just bug you until you give up and give it to me anyway "

Lee snorted knowing she was right. They then spent the rest of the night talking and making love and only managing a couple of hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Caprica Academy<p>

Zak had been doing great in Gunnery School and had made several friends over the two months he had attended. One guy in particular, Chance Reed he was a quirky guy, but he was also funny and easy to get along with. They had been roommates since the beginning and it hadn't taken them long to form a friendship. Chance was his height, but he had reddish blond hair which made there appearances different.

There were other guys from class that hung around them, Tony, Mack and Allister. They had one month left and had made plans to go out tonight which happened to be on a Saturday so Zak was free to go after checking on his mom and Starlight.

Zak pulled into the parking lot of an off campus bar called ' Off Duty ' he remembered Kara telling him about it.

When he entered he saw the guys already at a table and walked to the bar to order a beer and as he waited he looked at the end of the bar and spotted Carter and Lacey. Zak had somehow lost Lacey's number while worrying about Lee that night. Looking at her now he could see she had let her brunette hair grow long and had it pulled back away form her face. She was prettier than he had remembered.

He got his beer and approached them " Hello Carter, Lacey "

Carter was happy to see him she had been missing Mike a lot lately, especially since she just saw him last week for a few hours " Pull up a stool, I see you remember Lacey?"

Zak blushed " I'm sorry Lacey I meant to call, but I lost your number that same night while dealing with my brother, but I would have called "

Lacey smiled " It's okay Zak, Carter told me what happened, it is good to see you, do you want to sit with us?"

Zak looked back at the guys " I would love to Lacey, but I am supposed to meet up with the guys from my class, can I call you tomorrow and we can grab dinner?"

Carter nudged her " Go out with him Lacey, I have plans tomorrow night anyway "

Lacey still thought he was nice looking and had never forgot him " Okay, where shall I meet you?"

Zak smiled " There is a seafood place down by the river canal called ' The Coral Reef ' how about seven tomorrow night?"

Lacey nodded " I'll see you then, bye Zak "

Zak turned to leave when Carter called out " Mike and Kara came in about a week ago did you see Kara?"

Zak smiled " Yeah I had dinner with my mom, Kara and Starlight, we had a great visit, we all wished Lee could have been with us though "

Carter started to ask something else, but saw his friends looking their way " You had better go, your friends are waiting "

Zack nodded " It was good to see you Carter and I will see you tomorrow night Lacey " he leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking away.

The minute Zak reached the table the guys started in on him " You have been keeping secrets my friend " Chance chuckled as he said it.

Zak didn't respond to the other guys teasing him as he sat down next to Chance, but Chance was his close friend " I met Lacey one night when I was trying to keep Lee from screwing up his life by going home with her friend Carter. Anyway she gave me her number and I lost it, I knew I could probably find out how to contact her, but at the time I was to busy to get involved with anyone.

Chance nodded slightly " I remember you telling me about your brother and his wife, are they okay now?"

Zak chuckled " They have always been okay, they were just to stubborn to admit it. I swear Chance I have never seen two people love each other like they do, but they also have a strong friendship and butt heads often enough that an outsider would think they hated each other. What most people don't see is the passion is still between them even on their worst days "

Chance snorted " Sounds to complicated for me, so did you ask Lacey out?"

Zak smiled " We are going to dinner tomorrow night "

Tony words made it to Zak's ears " I think I will try to pick up the blond, she seems lonely "

Zak looked back at Carter, she was sad " It would be better if you left her alone Tony "

Tony looked at Zak " Why "

Zak sighed " Lots of reasons, but mainly because she is dating a marine who happens to be my sister-in-laws best friend and I don't think Carter would appreciate you trying to pick her up "

During Zak's last month before finishing Gunnery School and joining the ' NYX ' he and Lacey spent most of their free time together. Sometimes Chance and Carter would join them for dinner and they became close friends, but nothing else.

* * *

><p>Atlantia<p>

Kara woke up to someone knocking on a hatch. She tried to sit up, but found her legs tangled with Lee's preventing her from moving. She kissed his cheek and then blew in his ear watching him swat at it, she finally gave up and shook him " Lee I need to get up someone is at the hatch "

Lee slowly opened his eyes and smiled, not letting her go, instead he yelled " Go away "

Kara looked at him like he was crazy " Lee it might be the XO or someone more important "

Right when she finished telling him she heard someone " I swear to the gods Starbuck if you don't open this hatch I am dropping your things in the middle of the walkway "

Kara snorted and shoved Lee away from her and got up and pulled on Lee's black shirt " Cover yourself Apollo I don't want Showboat seeing what belongs to me "

Lee laughed and pulled the sheet up enough to cover him and watched as Kara opened the door letting Showboat into the room, and took the bag and suit from her " Thanks for bringing me my things Marcie "

Marcie was grinning at Apollo and so, Lee winked at her. " Yeah thanks Showboat, but your timing sucks "

Kara turned away from digging in the bag and gave Lee a look that let him know she wasn't happy with his remark " If I were you Apollo I would apologize to Marcie or you are going to feel awful when I show you what she brought for you to look at "

Lee knew when Kara was dead serious about something " I apologize Showboat, please forgive me "

Showboat chuckled " Apology accepted Apollo " then she turned to Kara " I see you have trained him very well Kara, I am impressed "

Kara snorted " Not really, but he has learned to listen when he knows I am serious, anyway thanks for bringing this I hadn't even thought about it "

Showboat shrugged " I knew you had more important things going on, all I ask is for you to give me a heads up about what is really going on when you can "

Kara tilted her head " I will, but right now I am still in the dark myself, but we have a meeting soon with both Admirals, hopefully we will know more. What did Trap say at the briefing this morning?"

Showboat looked right at her " You don't know, do you?"

Starbuck put the book down and walked closer to Showboat " I don't know what Marcie?"

Marcie backed up " I'm sorry Kara I can't tell you, but you will probably be told at the meeting, I gotta go, bye " Showboat exited fast before Kara could ask her anything else. Kara knew if it was something bad Marcie would have told her.

Kara closed the hatch and walked back over and picked up the album and went and sat next to Lee who was sitting up against the headboard. As they sat side by side Kara opened the album " Your mom and I took some pictures while I was visiting and she had them developed while I was there, so I could take them back with me "

Lee hadn't got around to asking her one thing " How long were you there Kara?"

Kara shrugged " Just twenty-four hours, but I couldn't complain, at least I had some time to spend with her "

She turned to the page that held the pictures from her visit " Your mom is going to send you some of these and a few others "

Lee pulled it closer, so he could see Star and Kara eating together at their house. " I would love to have the one of the two of you together " he flipped through a few more and stopped when he saw Star's room " You painted some new things, why?"

Kara took a hold of one of Lee's hands " When I chose the name Starlight it didn't occur to me as to why until I was sitting in the rocker in her room " she pointed to the sun on the blue wall and then to the stars on the ceiling " Apollo is the sun, so you represent light and the stars represent my call-sign in a way, so to me her name represents us both " Kara turned to look at him " So I painted the sun and wrote Apollo in it and added two large stars one for me and one for Starlight, it probably seems silly, huh?"

Lee turned to face her " No Kara it is actually a beautiful thing and it actually makes sense " Lee paused not sure how to ask her something " Kara remember when you painted the picture of you and me and had a little girl standing between us?"

Kara nodded " Yeah, why?"

Lee thought a minute before answering " Kara, Star looks just like the girl with us in the painting and you were still pregnant, I guess what I am asking is how did you know what she would look like?'

Kara shrugged " I didn't, it was how I wanted her to look, so I just painted her the way I thought she might look "

Lee nodded " You have to admit it is uncanny how much she resembles Star "

Kara agreed " I know, but that is the only way I can explain the resemblance "

Kara got up " You can finish looking while I shower and get dressed, we can't be late for the meeting "

Lee nodded without looking away from the pictures " I'll shower when you finish " Lee really wanted to shower with her, but he couldn't stop looking at the photos. Kara had some that he didn't have just like he had some she didn't. He wanted to spend the rest of the time he had left with Kara, so that is why he chose to look at the pictures now.

By the time Kara came out with a towel wrapped around her he had his bath kit ready to take his shower. " I won't be long and Kara thank you for everything you have brought into my life "

Kara smiled " Ditto "

Kara got dressed why Lee showered then she put the album under the mattress hoping they could stay together throughout the War Games. She then sat down to wait on Lee.

Lee came out and dressed in his blues just like Kara's. When he finished he pulled a small pouch from his bath kit and walked over to sit beside Kara on the bed " Remember the surprise I had for you ?"

Kara nodded slightly " Yeah "

" Admiral Nagalia called me into his office yesterday and handed me this pouch saying my mom had sent it to him by priority mail " Lee handed it to her " Open it "

Kara hands trembled as she dumped the contents of the pouch into her hand slowly and saw two gold wedding bands " Whose are these Lee? "

Lee smiled " They belonged to my mom's parents and somehow she must have remembered we didn't have any and somehow she figured out our ring sizes and had them sized to fit us "

Lee picked hers up " She even had them inscribed with the symbol for infinity "

Kara was close to crying " I can't believe she did this for us, I mean these were her parents they had to be important to her "

Lee picked her hand up and slid the wedding band on her finger " She thinks we are pretty important also "

Kara wiped her eyes and picked up Lee's hand and slid the band on his finger " I love them and you Lee "

Lee smiled " Ditto "

He then looked at her " Ready?"

Kara smiled, it had been a while since they had exchanged those words " Ready, let's go "

They exited together headed to Situation Room One, both hoping there would be something for them to eat as they attended the meeting.

* * *

><p>A.N.- I hope you all like this one. I know it didn't have a lot of action in it, but the next few will.<p>

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

What Happens Now?

AU and Sequel to What If?

A.N.-As always all mistakes are mine. I am not a War Games expert by any stretch of the imagination, so please bare with me as I give it a shot. Although I did have a lot of help from someone who has helped shape my story much better than I could have without his help.

* * *

><p>Chapter-7<p>

Atlantia

Kara and Lee entered Situation Room One to find Admirals Nagalia and Cain already there along with both XO's and Kara saw Hoshi and who she assumed must be the Atlantia's jump specialist. They quickly came to attention and saluted.

Admiral Nagalia waved them to take a seat " At ease Lt.'s "

Kara and Lee sat and Kara noticed the coffee and doughnuts on the table right away and looked at Nagalia inclining her head towards the items " May I sir, we haven't had time to eat yet?"

Nagalia chuckled " Help yourself Starbuck "

Kara stood up and reached for two cups and filling them knowing Lee wouldn't, she pushed his to him and grabbed a doughnut before sitting back down.

As Kara drank and ate Nagalia spoke up. " The first thing I need to tell the both of you is that you are both now the lead pilots and your CAG'S have already informed the other pilots "

Kara chuckled, that is what Showboat had meant " I bet that didn't go over very well with some of the pilots "

Lee was dumbstruck " Sir I am honored, but I am still new to this crew and it's pilots and it could make things a bit difficult "

Nagalia waved his hand " Apollo your CAG is the one who suggested it and I agree with him, so you will have to handle it "

Kara glanced at Lee and smirked " Why are we here, I'm pretty sure it is not just because you wanted to tell us about our pilot status?" Kara suddenly remembered why they were there, she had been distracted by Lee and not thinking clearly " Oh, it is about the War Games, how can we help?"

Admiral Cain looked at her, she knew Kara had known because she had told her as much " Yes Thrace, it is because of the games " she paused " As you know Admiral Zakhar suggested we let you and Apollo plan the op for the games, and then present it to us for final discussions "

Lee looked at Kara" You were serious about that?"

Kara rolled her eyes " Yes I was Apollo, but you had your mind on other things and apparently it didn't fully register, with your mind on other things " she was referring to his obsession about the Admirals discussing their sex life.

Lee blushed slightly " Right, I remember now, but what I don't understand is why us, we are just pilots?"

Nagalia sighed " Admiral Zakhar believes with your War College experience combined with Starbuck's out of the box flying style and her approach to things that you two should be able to come up with a plan that will allow us to win the War Games and I happen to agree with him "

Kara grinned " We will do it Admirals, how long do we have to come up with something?"

Admiral Cain answered her " By this afternoon, so that we can work out the kinks and have the pilots and battlestar crews ready to start practicing "

Nagalia continued " Our jump specialists are also at your disposal, so use them "

Cain had been watching Apollo " Is there a problem Lt. Adama?"

Lee looked across the table at her " No sir, it's just not something we have ever done before "

Nagalia knew Starbuck could handle Apollo " You are both to report to the War Room and get started immediately on your plan, you are both dismissed and take Lt. Hoshi and Lt. Dade with you"

Kara stood up holding her coffee in one hand and saluted with her other and then tapped Lee on the shoulder getting his attention " Let's go Apollo, we are wasting time "

Lee finally stood up and saluted as well following Kara out of the room who was following Lt. Dade to the War Room. She bumped Lee's shoulder as he fell in step with her " They look a lot alike, don't you think?"

Lee looked ahead of them, noticing they were both young and had almost the same shade of black hair and were both slender, along with having the same military hair cut. " Yeah I suppose "

After they left Commander Thomas asked " Do you think they can handle it?"

Commander Parker chuckled " I do, Starbuck is always thinking of new things to do, she gets bored easily, so I have no doubt she will come up with something none of us would ever think about doing "

Nagalia nodded " I agree, I have known Starbuck a long time and getting herself out of situations is something she has mastered "

Admiral Cain spoke up " I agree, but I am worried that Apollo will hold her back, the one thing I have heard about him is that he tends to over think everything "

Nagalia nodded " He does, but he can also keep Starbuck's plan at least inside the realm of sane, maybe " he chuckled at that. " While they are doing that we need all vipers and raptors checked and double checked and make sure the lasers are working on all of them "

Nagalia turned to his left and spoke to his XO " Make sure the deck chief is informed and let him know I want him to be able to turn those birds around quickly, they will need refueling and he can't fall behind " he then looked at the Pegasus XO " The same goes for your deck chief and crew Commander Parker "

Nagalia dismissed them both, leaving only him and Cain in the room as the specialists left ahead of Kara and Lee.

Admiral Cain wanted to know what Nagalia thought about the supply depots " Did Admiral Zakhar mention having the supply depots checked out?"

Admiral Nagalia nodded " Yes, he usually does it once a year anyway, so I was not surprised to read he was doing it again "

Cain asked " Do you think the cylons might come back?"

Nagalia studied her a minute " I don't know for sure, but I will say that a plan was put into operation after the first year following the signing of the treaty "

Cain was shocked " How come I haven't heard about it?"

Admiral Nagalia knew that even if the cylons never showed up, that plan would become known soon " Only a handful of people know Helena, and that is all I will say about it "

Cain asked one more " Does President Adar know about it?"

Nagalia stood up " No, and none of the past presidents knew either and you can never repeat any of this conservation to anyone and that is an order Admiral Cain " he walked to the hatch " I have a shift in the CIC, I will call you when Thrace and Adama finish their plan "

Cain had no choice but to leave " I am headed back to the Pegasus and will wait for you to call, sir " she then walked away. She didn't think anything was going to happen, but there seemed to be a lot of secrets

* * *

><p>War Room<p>

Kara followed Dade and Hoshi into the room heading straight for the special ops table that was in the center of the room. She noticed Lee walking around slowly scanning the room " What are you looking for Lee, do you think they have the room bugged?"

Lee shook his head " No, just looking, they would never bug this room it is to important "

Kara looked over the table and saw nothing on it she could work with. She turned to Dade " Lt. Dade I see you are carrying a laptop and I assume you have scans of this entire quadrant, right?"

Lt. Dade looked at her " Of course I do "

Kara smirked " I need a five mile radius of everything around us and I need an overlay on top of this table before I can even began coming up with a plan, are you capable of doing that?"

Lee walked up before he could answer " Kara why would you need that, the battlestars are going to drop in on us here not five miles away "

Kara turned to him placing her hands on her hips " How do you know that Apollo?"

Lee smirked " It is what I would do "

Kara grinned " Good, that is what I am counting on "

Lee stuttered " I don't understand Kara "

Kara turned away for a minute before turning back " Look Lee, all military is taught to think basically the same way, so if I know where they will be then they will expect to know where we will be " Lee still look baffled " What I am saying Lee is one of our ships will not be here, understand now?"

Hoshi had been listening and he understood what she was saying " You want to hide one of our battlestars only to have them jump in unexpected "

Kara threw up her hands " Finally, thanks Hoshi, now Dade can you get me an overlay or not?"

Lt. Dade understood why she wanted it after hearing Hoshi " Sure, It will take me about fifteen minutes though "

Kara sighed " Go ahead I'll wait "

She walked over to stand next to Lee who had asked Hoshi to explain it to him. " Do you understand now Lee?"

Lee nodded " Yeah, but what exactly will you be looking for on the scans?"

Kara grinned " A place to hide the Atlantia, until we need her "

Lee nodded again " Okay that part makes sense, but what about the rest of it?"

Kara shrugged " I won't know until I can see the scans "

Hoshi had walked away after that, so Lee asked " It doesn't seem like you really need my help "

Kara looked at him like he was crazy " Of course I need your help Lee. What I have in mind is dangerous and I need you to handle setting up the vipers and raptors using what you learned at War College "

That made Lee feel better, he was beginning to think he would just be in the way.

Lt. Dade called out " I have it ready Lt. Thrace "

Kara and Lee both approached and studied the overlay along with Hoshi and Dade. " How far away is that asteroid field Dade and will the Atlantia be undetected inside the field?"

Lee and Dade gasped, so Hoshi answered " It is about three miles away and yes it will be undetected "

Lee finally asked after he realized she was serious " First how will you get it in there and second how are you going to jump it out of there?"

Kara pointed at an open spot in the field " We jump it into this open area which will have to be re calibrated right before it jumps because the field is shifting slowly and as for jumping out we will have to post a raptor right outside of the field with a location booster relaying a fixed jump that will put the Atlantia behind the enemy battlestars "

Lee sighed " Kara this is insane the Admirals will never go for this, besides what are your plans after that?"

Kara moved some raptors onto the Atlantia " As soon as the Atlantia is in position behind the battlestars, Nagalia can launch them and have them shoot nuclear lasers into their hangar bays leaving the vipers and raptors no place to land "

Lee agreed to himself it might work " What are your plans for the Pegasus? "

Kara knew, but she shrugged " I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

Lee smirked " I think all of the vipers should be on the Pegasus, if she is going to be alone then she will need all the help she can get, and it wouldn't hurt to have a few raptors drop heat seekers pulling the lasers off their marks "

Kara nodded " Okay, but I think we need two waves " she waited until he nodded then she picked up the tillium ship " I think we need to place nine vipers mag-locked behind the tillium ship, I can lead the first wave off the Pegasus and then you could come in with the second wave throwing them off and giving the Atlantia enough time to jump in "

Lee gave in " Fine, we will present it to the Admirals, but I don't think they will agree. This is just a War Game Kara "

Kara threw her hands up and glared at him "No Lee, this is more than that, for fraks sake if we don't train on how to fight the cylons we could all die if they show back up.

Lee calmly stated " Kara, they signed a treaty they are not coming back "

Kara stalked up until she was in his face " Are you willing to bet our daughters life on the fact that you believe the cylons will keep their word " she backed up " I don't know about you, but I intend to beat those enemy battlestars anyway I can, even if you think my plan is insane, because I don't trust the frakking cylons "

Kara turned to Dade and Hoshi " Let Admiral Nagalia know what we have, I need to go over to the Pegasus for a while " Kara then left the room.

Lee watched her stomp away not knowing if she was mad about him not agreeing with some of her plans or because she truly believed the cylons would show back up. Lee also knew she was right, when it came to Star could he really trust the cylons not to break their treaty.

Lee looked over to see Hoshi and Dade looking at him " You heard her tell Nagalia we have a plan, I will be in the gym.

Lee walked off leaving them still standing there. Dade looked at Hoshi " Do you think the cylons will break the treaty?"

Hoshi shrugged " I wouldn't bet against it "

* * *

><p>Nagalia's Office<p>

Lt. Dade had just left after telling him they had a plan, but when he asked about Starbuck and Apollo. Dade had said " Starbuck went to the Pegasus and Apollo is in the gym " then he had practically ran out of the office.

Nagalia knew Kara and Lee had probably butted heads and had words, so he would give them an hour to cool off.

He was about to call Admiral Cain when his phone rang, it was Lt. Ash " Sir, I have Admiral Cain on the line "

Nagalia sighed " Put her through "

Cain didn't waste time " Starbuck showed up over here telling me they had a plan, but she needed to fly first "

Nagalia chuckled " What did you tell her?"

Cain smirked even though he couldn't see her " I let her, she clearly wasn't in the mood to be denied "

Nagalia chuckled " Well if it helps any Apollo is in the gym working out his issues. I want you and Starbuck over here in one hour, we need to see if this plan of theirs is even possible "

Cain sighed " We will be there "

Cain picked up a headset patched into CAP " Starbuck, Pegasus actual, I need you to land in fifteen minutes we have a meeting in forty-five, understood?"

Kara sighed " Understood Admiral "

* * *

><p>Lee and Kara's guest quarters<p>

After sparring with the kick bag and lifting a few weights Lee went back to their assigned room to shower and get dressed, knowing Admiral Nagalia would expect them soon.

After getting dressed he sat down and pulled out the photo album looking at Star and Kara again. Kara now had him worried about the cylons. The way she had spoke of them reminded him that his dad felt the same way. Even though Lee knew his dad was retiring soon he knew he would always believe the cylons would return.

Lee heard the hatch open and saw Kara standing there already dressed in her blues again. She slowly moved to sit beside him " Lee I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you, our time together is almost over, we will just present the plan and let them decide, okay?"

Lee turned and placed one hand behind her neck and pulled her to him so he could kiss her. After a few minutes he pulled back " I'm sorry to Kara, and you were right, knowing that we have Star now I can't just blindly trust the cylons either and I think the military needs to have us all training harder than we are "

Kara kissed him once more then stood up holding out her hand " Ready?"

Lee stood up keeping her hand in his " Ready "

* * *

><p>Atlantia War Room<p>

Once again when they made it to the War Room this time instead of the situation room the same people were there plus both of the CAG'S this time.

Nagalia immediately motioned them over to stand with the rest of them looking at the overlay. " Explain your plan to all of us "

Kara did most of the talking with Lee adding in where and what the vipers and raptors would be doing.

It was a long time before anyone said anything.

Finally Nagalia looked at Lt. Dade " Can you plot these jumps using Lt. Thrace's ideas?"

Lt. Dade nodded " Yes sir, Hoshi and I went over everything to make sure "

Nagalia nodded " They are scheduled to appear mid-day tomorrow, but I believe they will show up earlier because I would if it was me, so I suggest we jump first thing in the morning " he paused to look at the CAG'S " I want your pilots practicing for the rest of the day using the Atlantia as a cylon battlestar. We will start by firing on the Pegasus and I want half of the pilots trying to blow up the mock nuclear missiles while the rest of them are trying to take out the vipers doing so "

Kara spoke up " Sir I think the raptors should be trying to nuke your landing bays and also dropping heat seekers to see if it is possible to fool the mock missiles "

Lee added to that " I also think if any viper is blown up we need a search and rescue raptor picking up the pilots who should eject if they are blown up, I don't think any of our raptors have ever had to do it and they could use the practice, so could the pilots, I doubt very many have had to punch out before "

Commander Parker spoke up " So, what you are saying is that we should use our battlestars in a practice War Game to see how it goes?"

Commander Thomas agreed " It would give them the chance to get a feel for it and basically practice what they will be doing tomorrow "

Admiral Cain snorted " So, the Pegasus will be the bait I take it?"

Kara nodded " Yes sir " Kara turned to look at Nagalia " Sir I think we should also have Apollo select a team and mag lock to the tillium ship just to make sure that it will work "

Admiral Nagalia looked around at each of them " I agree, now are we all in agreement on this plan?"

He watched as they all nodded " Good, I wouldn't have wanted to make it an order " he turned to look at Lee and Kara " You two did good, the asteroid field is a bit dangerous, but it is worth it if we want to win this thing "

Nagalia looked at the overlay one more time " Lt. Dade I am impressed that you were able to make this overlay happen. We will began in one hour, so go and prepare everybody and Starbuck could you hold up a minute I need a word with you "

Kara looked at Lee who nodded " Yes sir "

Nagalia waited until everyone left " I want to see you when the War Games are over and before you leave on the Pegasus "

Kara was worried about how serious he sounded " Is everything okay sir?"

Nagalia patted her shoulder " Everything is fine, I just want a chance to talk to you before you leave, now you had better go get ready "

Kara saluted " Yes sir "

She had almost made it out of the room when he called out " Good hunting Starbuck "

* * *

><p>An hour later and the battle began. It wasn't perfect, but it gave them each a chance to practice their part of the games.<p>

They couldn't practice the jumping of the Atlantia, but the raptors succeeded in tearing up Atlantia's hangar bay making it impossible for anything to land on it.

Apollo's wave of vipers worked out except for Cain knowing to expect them.

Apollo and Starbuck had their first chance as lead vipers which turned out to be a good idea that they were given those positions permanently.

Even the deck crews got their chance at turning the vipers and raptors out quickly.

They went ahead and moved all the vipers to the Pegasus and some of the raptors.

After six hours of the trial mock games they were allowed to quit for the day.

Kara got her things together and along with Lee they both went to the Pegasus for the night.

They were both surprised when Cain gave them private quarters aboard the Pegasus.

They had another night to spend together and maybe one more if the games ended late tomorrow. They both knew they would make love several times tonight and try not to think about the fact they would be separated again soon.

Admiral Cain had just came back from talking to Nagalia where he had questioned how much she knew about Kara. Since she felt he knew as much about Starbuck as Caroline she told him what Caroline had told her.

Cain was shocked by what he had told her and she hoped Kara would understand his reasons for keeping quiet about it for so long. Nagalia had told her he would be telling Kara tomorrow and he didn't know what the fall out would be. He said he only told her, so if Kara acted different she would know why and because he knew that she was related to Kara through Caroline Adama.

In their quarters Kara and Lee were now talking about their future and Star.

Much later they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, after making love several times. It was like they were both trying to be as intimate as possible, knowing it would be a while before they saw each other again.

* * *

><p>War Games<p>

Commander Paul Ryan of the Demeter and Commander Tabby Lee of the Ajax had met yesterday to go over their battle plan for the War Games.

As suggested by Admiral Zakhar they would show up as unknown when they appeared on the dradis of the Atlantia and Pegasus.

Both Commanders had agreed to show up two hours ahead of schedule hoping to have the advantage.

* * *

><p>Pegagsus<p>

Admiral Cain had called everyone to the CIC for a quick briefing and was now waiting on everyone to show up.

She had spoke with Nagalia right before he jumped away with a last minute change and she needed to relay the change.

After all parties had shown up she began " Lt. Hoshi, Admiral Nagalia and Lt. Dade want you in the raptor that will relay their jump coordinates, leave now and get in position and I told the pilot to shut almost everything down, so you won't be detected "

Hoshi picked up his tablet " Who will be flying the raptor?"

Admiral Cain looked at him " Trap is sending you with Lt. Lane and her ECO Lt. Clay, they are two of his best, dismissed "

She then faced Apollo " Lt. Adama I need you and your pilots to leave now and meet up with the tillium ship, and Apollo be prepared for a long wait, dismissed "

Cain turned to Starbuck next, so she could head down to the hangar with Apollo " Starbuck get your pilots into their vipers and in the tubes and on standby " she paused before adding " Trap will be leading a group of five and will get into the tubes as soon as your squadron clear the tubes "

Kara saluted " Yes sir " and took off after Apollo.

Apollo was thinking about Crashdown who would be in one of the raptors on board the Atlantia when Kara walked up next to him " Hey, are you ready for this "

Lee grabbed her hand and squeezed " As ready as I am going to get, I just hate the waiting around part "

Kara nodded " Yeah I know, but once it starts it shouldn't take long, especially if everything goes according to plan "

Lee looked at her " Thanks for letting me have Showboat to fly my wing, I know you trust her or you wouldn't have given her to me "

Kara chuckled " I wasn't about to send you out there with someone I don't know and I know she will have your back "

They had reached the hangar, so Kara kissed him quickly " Good hunting Apollo "

Lee looked at her " You too Kara, I'll see you after it's over "

As Lee walked off Showboat stopped next to her " Don't worry Kara I will stay on his six "

Kara nodded " Thanks Marcie " Kara knew it was just a mock battle, but she needed Lee to make it through without being shot down and having to eject.

Kara looked over to see her group of pilots standing together, so she went to meet them " As soon as Apollo's team clears the tubes we are next, so get to your vipers now and good hunting people "

They left and Trap walked up " Starbuck try and leave something for the rest of us to do "

Kara grinned " I'll try, but I am not promising you anything "

Admiral Cain had placed Hoshi's back up Lt. Green in the CIC to take care of the lasers and anything else related that could come up.

Admiral Cain and Commander Parker stood ready knowing that the other two battlestars would probably show up early.

It was thirty minutes before the two battlestars showed up causing the dradis to light up and the claxons to go off.

Admiral Cain called out over a fleet wide comm " This is it people, now do your jobs "

Commander Parker ordered Starbucks team out and had Trap get ready.

* * *

><p>Commander Ryan and Commander Lee were both surprised at only finding one battlestar. They were both connected through head sets " Commander Ryan what in the frak is going on, the Atlantia is not here and not showing up on any scans?"<p>

Ryan responded " I think we lost the element of surprise and we now have a swarm of vipers headed our way, I suggest we do the same "

Commander Lee agreed " All vipers get in the air and defend this ship " she heard Ryan make the same order.

Admiral Cain called out " Lt. Green fire missiles at the Ajax on my mark 3 2 1 mark "

Commander Lee quickly called out " All raptors drop your heat seekers now and I need two vipers to take out any missiles that get close " she watched as two vipers peeled off to try and intercept the mock missiles, one got by hitting the side of the battlestar, which if it had been real would have ripped a hole into the front of the Ajax. Which they had to assume it did and sent in the fire team.

Commander Ryan had seen what happened to the Ajax and ordered four missiles to fire on his mark, which they did. He was surprised when a viper out of nowhere had taken two of them out while one of their raptors heat seekers took care of the other two. They needed a new plan fast. " Commander Lee I suggest we form up and face the Pegasus head on "

Commander Lee agreed " Forming up now Commander Ryan " she also added " " All vipers fan out beside us "

They both heard a chuckle right before hearing " We have them now Admiral I suggest you execute Apollo now, then hail Hoshi for a go "

Admiral Cain smiled " Executing now Starbuck "

The Commanders watched as two more sets of vipers showed up basically pinning them together, as the Pegasus vipers began firing on theirs. Commander Lee watched as their vipers went head to head with the Pegasus vipers while the other two Squadrons kept them pinned together.

Commander Lee was upset " Now would be a good time to come up with a solution Commander Ryan "

He doubted it would do much good, even though all of the vipers were taking hits on both sides " Commander Lee on my mark I suggest we both deploy all of our mock missiles at the Pegasus"

Commander Lee smiled, they might be trapped, but they could deal the Pegasus a hard blow " I agree, will deploy on your mark "

They had no idea the Atlantia was going to jump in behind them, so as soon as they deployed all their missiles at the Pegasus they realized their hangar bays had been destroyed by the Atlantia.

Admiral Cain had no intention of sacrificing her ship, so she ordered a short jump that she had already inputted into the jump drive, that was not part of the plan. " Jump us now Lt. Green "

The Commanders of the Ajax and the Demeter watched in utter surprise when the Pegasus disappeared.

Commander Lee was pissed " What in the frak are they doing?"

Commander Ryan chuckled " Whipping our asses, frak how in hades did they come up with such an insane plan?"

Then they clearly heard Admiral Nagalia " Surrender now or we will finish you off "

Commander Ryan didn't even wait on Commander Lee to answer " We surrender, but only if you tell us how you pulled your plan off?"

They all saw the Pegasus jump back in " We accept your surrender, Admiral Cain I take it you had a back up plan "

Cain chuckled " Kinda sir, I decided to think like Starbuck and save my ship "

Nagalia chuckled again " Everyone stand down and head back to your own ships and Commander Ryan and Commander Lee would you please join Admiral Cain and I on the Atlantia in one hour?" he hesitated, but finally called out " Starbuck I want you to land on the Atlantia "

Kara looked over at Lee who had been flying beside her and shrugged " Yes sir "

* * *

><p>Atlantia<p>

Kara and Lee met up after landing. Lee had quickly filled out his flight sheet and was now walking beside her back to their room, hoping it was still available " Why does Admiral Nagalia keep holding you back after meetings and then request you land here, not that I am not happy about it, I just don't understand it "

Kara shrugged " I don't have a clue, but he has made it clear that he needs to talk to me before I leave "

Lee smiled " Maybe he wants you to transfer to the Atlantia "

Kara shook her head " I don't think that is what he wants to talk about " Kara wanted to change the subject away from her and Nagalia " Either we had a great plan or they just plain suck at planning, we beat them with very little effort. Somehow I don't think the cylons would be that easy to beat "

Lee didn't want to go down that road again right now " Let's see if the room is still vacant, so we can shower then grab a bite to eat before the Commanders show up "

While Lee and Kara were tending to personal things Nagalia was in his office.

* * *

><p>Nagalia's Office<p>

Admiral Cain was waiting with Nagalia for the two commanders while having a stiff drink.

Nagalia was also having a drink " Is it just me or was beating them to easy?"

Cain shrugged " It was to easy, but we had Starbuck and Apollo's plan to go by and I doubt they had anyone that could have come up with a better plan "

Nagalia agreed " Maybe, but I am not sure it would have worked against the cylons "

Cain disagreed " I think it would have fooled them, they are just machines, so they couldn't have predicted what Starbuck planned with the Atlantia, but then again we would not have had a heads up that they were coming "

Nagalia sighed " You are right and I believe we need to implement more advanced training besides just patrolling the borders "

Cain knew it was pointless to ask again why he thought they would return " I agree and as soon as someone decides what training we should implement let me know and I will make sure the Pegasus is ready "

Nagalia looked at her " I hope there will be a few more as willing as you when it comes to being prepared "

Before anymore could be said there was a knock on the hatch. Nagalia called out " Enter "

Lt. Ash stepped in " The commanders are here sirs "

Nagalia stood up " Show them in Lt. "

Lt. Ash stepped back and let the commanders pass before leaving and shutting the hatch behind her.

Nagalia still standing pointed to two chairs " Please have a seat Commanders " he poured him and Cain another drink " Would either of you care for a drink?"

Commander Lee answered " I would sir, thank you "

Commander Ryan also accepted " I would also Admiral "

After handing them their drinks he sat back down " I wasn't surprised you two decided to jump in early "

Commander Ryan chuckled " A fat lot of good it did us, as you had anticipated it and more " he looked at Admiral Cain " That was a nice move jumping before our missiles reached you "

Cain chuckled " Thanks, I thought of it because I have a certain pilot who tends to think outside the box "

Commander Lee sat up straight " Speaking of that how did you come up with such a crazy plan and where was the Atlantia, because you were nowhere on my dradis?"

Nagalia chuckled " We were hiding in an asteroid field to avoid detection and Admiral Cain and I each have a Lt. that came up with the plan together "

Ryan chuckled " You let two Lt.'s plan your War Game scenario, why?"

Cain answered " Actually Admiral Zakhar suggested we use them, they are both viper pilots, mine of course is the best there is and Nagalia has the second best viper pilot, you have probably heard of them Starbuck and Apollo "

Commander Lee laughed " You have got to be kidding me, I wondered where they ended up, but that still doesn't explain how they came up with an insane plan, I mean an asteroid field, even you have to admit it was crazy Admiral Nagalia"

Nagalia nodded " Yes it was risky, but I trust Starbuck and her crazy plans to a certain point of course "

Cain wondered if they knew " You do know that Kara Thrace is married to Lee Adama and that they have a daughter, right?" she paused waiting to see if they knew.

Commander Ryan put his drink down " No, I didn't know anything about that " Commander Lee chuckled " I find that hard to believe, from what I have heard about Starbuck, Lee Adama doesn't strike me as the type who would marry Starbuck and have a child with her "

Admiral Nagalia spoke up " Starbuck has changed and she is very close to all of the Adama's. As far as their plan went Adama graduated from War College and has studied battle plans and Starbuck thinks outside of the box and can adjust quickly to any situation she faces, so together they came up with the plan that beat you both, I might add "

Commander Ryan laughed again " Well I for one hope the Academy is able to train more pilots to be like them, by the way Admiral Nagalia, Admiral Zakhar asked me to tell you to report in to him on Caprica as soon as the War Games ended "

Nagalia looked over at Cain who raised her eyebrows " I will leave tomorrow, I think our crews need time to celebrate their victory, so we will give them tonight to do so. He then changed the subject " Where will each of you be heading when you leave here?"

Commander Lee answered " Admiral Zakhar sent a load of medical supplies with me to drop off at the medical depot since we are already so far out "

Commander Ryan had similar orders " He sent weapons with me and ordered me to drop them at Ragnar if it is still operational. I also know he has sent someone else to drop off non-perishable food items at the food supply depot "

Commander Lee jumped back into the conservation " Admiral Nagalia do you have any idea why we are being sent to do this?"

Nagalia shrugged " It is something Admiral Zakhar has always done every six months or at least once a year "

Admiral Cain intervened even though she didn't fully understand it herself " I think it has something to do with what happened to him at the end of the cylon war, I figure it is just him covering his bases after what happened"

They all nodded in agreement, because they all knew what had happened to him.

Admiral Nagalia stood up " Commanders it has been a pleasure competing against you both in the War Games, but I have another meeting soon "

They both stood up and shook his hand " We will be on our way then, as we both have other orders " Commander Ryan spoke for them both.

After they left Admiral Cain stood up " I am heading back to the Pegasus to let them know they have earned a little R&R. Admiral if I could make a suggestion, when you tell Lt. Thrace I think her husband needs to be with her, so he can hear it also, I imagine it will shock her and she will need Lee to be with her "

Admiral Nagalia who was still standing " I agree, since I have had time to think about it I also think it would be best to have him here "

As soon as Cain left Nagalia picked up his phone " Lt. Ash could you find Starbuck and Apollo and escort them to my office, as soon as you can?"

Lt. Ash had already stood to go " Yes sir "

* * *

><p>Kara and Lee's quarters<p>

Lee and Kara had showered together both needing to be together because they were full of adrenaline left over after the games.

It was hard and intense as they both fought for control, but after a while Kara relented and Lee take the lead. Afterwards she had been glad she did. It had been a long time since Lee had lost control and let his instincts take over and not hold anything back.

They finished showering and Kara led Lee to bed not giving him a chance to get dressed. Kara pushed him on his back and straddled his body slowly skimming her lips past his and onto his neck. This time she wanted to slow down and make love to Lee hoping to convey how much she loved him with each touch of his body.

Lee watched her as she slowly rode him building up to the moment she would take them both over. He tried to not think about them separating soon, but it was beyond his control. When they finished she laid still on top of him listening to his heartbeat.

Lee squeezed her to him tightly trying to keep a part of her for himself. He slowly moved her to the side and placed his hand against her cheek and pretended not to see the tears in her eyes and hoped she wouldn't mention his.

They both jerked apart when someone knocked on the hatch. Lee got up and pulled his dress blue pants on and a shirt before opening the hatch and finding Lt. Ash standing there.

Lt. Ash blushed, she knew she had interrupted them " Admiral Nagalia wants to see you both in his office now, I'll wait out here while you finish getting dressed "

Lee closed the hatch and turned to find Kara already getting dressed " I thought he wanted to see you alone?"

Kara mumbled " Just finish dressing Lee, so I can get this over with, whatever it is "

Lee got dressed knowing Kara didn't want to talk about what he wanted to see her about. He finished at the same time she did. " Ready?"

Kara nodded " Yeah, let's go "

They stepped out and followed Lt. Ash without saying anything.

Lt. Ash stopped at the door " You can announce yourselves, I need to get back to the CIC " they watched her walk away.

Kara knocked on the hatch and heard Nagalia " Enter "

They both stepped through and came to attention " At ease Lt.'s this is a personal visit "

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sequel to ' What If? '

Kara meets the Adama family after running into Caroline Adama.

A.N.-As always all mistakes are mine. I can only hope this story is still being read, without many reviews I have no way of knowing if you find it interesting or not, but I will continue to write it. There are a lot of changes and twists that are not in anyway related to the series though there are a few, because the Galactica will still be the center point to this story.

* * *

><p>What Happens Now?<p>

Chapter-8

* * *

><p>Admiral Nagalia's Office<p>

They both relaxed their stance out of habit, Kara placing her hands behind her and Lee dropping his hands down to hang next to him.

Nagalia had to admit he was nervous, but he felt compelled to tell her. " Kara would you and Lee join me in my private living room, please?"

Kara eyes jumped to Max Nagalia's, now she knew it was important, but didn't know why, she glanced at Lee's face to see what he was thinking " Sure Admiral "

Max led and they followed " Please sit down and I will pour us all a drink before I tell you why I have called you here "

Kara and Lee both nodded and sat on the small sofa.

Lee knew something was going to happen and he did not know if it would be good or bad and that worried him.

Max handed Kara her drink then Lee's before reaching back for his own. Lee had to ask " Sir is this personal to me or Kara?"

Nagalia chuckled as he sat down across from them " You are just like your father always wanting to get straight to the point " Max sighed " It has to do with Kara "

Kara's eyes shot to Max's again and suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he had to say.

Lee also looked surprised " Then why am I here?"

Max was watching Kara and he could tell she wanted to get up and run out of his office " You are here because you are her husband and I think she is going to need you "

Kara gasped " Did my mom die, sir?"

Max snorted " No, she is too damn mean, I don't think Hades himself even wants her "

Lee was stunned " Sir, I don't think you should talk about her like that in front of Kara "

Kara was amused " Why not Lee, I couldn't have said it better myself, but Admiral I am curious as to what you wanted to see me about?"

Max sighed and stood up pacing which he hardly ever did " Kara, I have something to tell you, but I am not sure how to say it "

Kara snorted " Just spit it out, nothing about my mother would surprise me, if that is what you are referring to "

Max caught Lee watching him closely " Only a few people know what I am about to tell you, I am your Uncle, Kara your mom was a Nagalia before she married your father "

The whole room fell into a deafening silence.

Lee reached for Kara's hand, but she had jumped up " There is no way that could have been kept from me " she spun around to face Nagalia " Did my dad know?"

Max nodded " He did, but your mom and I had cut all ties with each other, she was always mean and abrasive even as a child, so when you were born your father would bring you to visit me. We both tried to get her to seek help for her anger, but she refused. I didn't worry about you as long as your dad was around and after he died I tried to get her to let me see you and tell you that I was your uncle, but she refused and threatened to move away, so that I could never find you "

Lee spoke up " That is why you were at the hospital the night Kara was brought in after falling down a set of stairs "

Max shook his head " Yes I was there, but she was pushed by her mom, Kara did not fall, and your mother and I came to an agreement that night "

Kara's eyes jumped to Lee's he knew about what her mom had done " Caroline told you, didn't she Lee?"

Lee nodded " Yes, she let it slip the night she told me you were pregnant when you had been called in by Captain Davis "

Kara eyes flared at him " Is that why you stayed with me, because you felt sorry for me, I didn't need your pity then or now Lee? "

Lee finally managed to grab her arm " No that is not why, it was because I loved you Kara and I have never felt pity for you, I know how strong of a person you are "

Max stood watching and listening glad that he had taken Helena's advice and told her with Lee present.

Kara suddenly grabbed Lee's hand as she faced Nagalia " I don't understand, you are the Admiral of the fleet why would you want someone as messed up as me to know that you are my uncle?"

Max chuckled " Kara I have always been proud of everything you accomplished on your own and I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I had to wait until you were away from my sister "

Kara had another sudden thought " So, this means I have a family, is there anyone else I am related to?"

Max grinned " I have a son Peter who is twenty eight now and away on a science expedition, I haven't seen or talked to him in three years " he paused " I also have a daughter Kate who has just entered the Academy, so you have two cousins and me "

Lee was still in shock " What happened with Kara's mom?"

Max looked at him thinking leave it to an Adama to want to know everything " I paid her a visit with documentation from Doctor Harris of the abuse Kara suffered as a child and threatened to strip her rank and pension if she ever contacted Kara again, she was not happy about it, but she wasn't willing to lose her rank or pension just to see Kara " he looked at Kara " I'm sorry that you had to hear that, but it was what was best for you "

Kara had tears running silently down her face " I'm glad you stepped in, I knew nothing I ever did would please her and now that I have a daughter I don't want her anywhere near my child "

Lee squeezed her hand " Then why are you crying Kara?"

Lee watched as her face lit up and she smiled through the the tears " I have a family of my own now Lee and our daughter also has a great uncle who happens to be the Admiral of the fleet, not to mention I have cousins, don't you understand Lee, I never thought I could have things like this" she paused " First your family and now mine "

Lee understood, so he pulled her into a hug wishing his mom could see Kara now " I'm happy for you Kara, you deserve it more than anybody I know " Lee understood now what Helo meant when he said those exact same words in the Spaceport that day.

Kara pulled away and faced the Admiral with a sad smile " So, what happens now, do we have to keep it a secret, because of my past screw ups?"

Max smiled and opened his arms and she walked into his hug, which felt strange, but also familiar in a way she couldn't explain " As far as I am concerned we can shout it out to the universe, but I am sure the fleets grapevine will probably take care of getting the news around "

Kara pulled back and looked at him with a small grin " Thank you for telling me, I am just sorry I missed out on knowing you and my cousins all these years " Kara's grin grew larger " Does this mean I can call you Uncle Max, in private of course? " she added quickly.

Nagalia nodded " Yes it does Kara, I am so happy that I finally got to tell you, there were so many times I almost did, but I couldn't take the chance of losing you permanently. I knew that as long as you were at the Academy and later with the Adama's that you would be okay "

Lee still had questions " Does Kate and Peter know about Kara?"

Max smiled " Yes, I told Peter when he was in high school and I told Kate the same night after I left the hospital, she wanted to meet you right away, especially when I told her you were Starbuck. I didn't know it at the time, but she already was amazed at what you could do in a viper. It took me a while to talk her out of approaching you, because at the time you had to much going on in your life "

Lee needed to ask one more thing " Do you have a wife and if so how does she feel about Kara?"

Max frowned " My wife died about five years ago and yes she did know about Kara because she knew I had a sister I didn't talk to " he looked at Kara again " When your father would bring you to visit, my wife would always be the first to reach for you, she always pleaded with me to step in, but I knew your mother meant what she threatened, so I couldn't take the chance, I hope you understand and can forgive me "

Kara nodded " I do, I know better than anybody what mom is capable of, but how come I don't remember the visits?"

Max shrugged " Your dad could get away with bringing you when you were young, but as you got older we were afraid you would tell your mother about us, so he stopped bringing you by "

Kara walked around looking at the pictures Nagalia had out. He told her who each person was and even had one of her when she was two years old " This is you, we had a birthday party for you when you turned two and I always kept this picture with me " He reached for the picture " I want you to have this now, to remind you that there were good moments in your childhood "

Kara took it gently from his hand " Thank you for giving it to me, now I will have something to show my daughter someday about me " the picture only had her and a birthday cake in it, she wished someone else or at least her dad was in it with her. She reasoned she was alone in the photo so no one would know who she had been with that day.

Lee walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder as she held the photo " My gods Kara except for the eyes Star looks a lot like you, I can tell now she will be as beautiful as her mother "

Kara smiled, her life seemed to keep changing and now she had two people that had changed the course of her life, Caroline and her uncle.

Max cleared his throat " I also have one more thing to tell you both before the Pegasus leaves tomorrow " he waited until they were both looking at him " The Atlantia will began jumping back to Caprica tomorrow, I have been summoned by Admiral Zakhar for a meeting, so Lee it seems like you will be able to visit your daughter, your mom and Zak "

It was Lee's face that lit up at hearing that and he grabbed Kara and twirled her around once, before realizing she wouldn't be with him and stopped " I'm sorry Kara, I was so happy to know I would get to see Star that I forgot you wouldn't be with me "

Kara took his face in both her hands and made him look at her " I am happy for you Lee, besides I just saw her about a week ago and now you are getting that chance, so be happy about it, because I am "

Max butted in " I need you both to keep what I said about going back to Caprica to yourselves, and go and celebrate with the rest of the pilots on your big win today, and Kara I plan on telling Zakhar about the brilliant plan you and Lee came up with. I also plan on asking him to up training of the battlestars and pilots instead of us just patrolling the borders "

Kara looked away from Lee to Nagalia, that feeling was back " Lee and I both agree that the training levels need to be stepped up, because quite frankly I don't trust the cylons to keep their word, and before you ask, it is just a gut feeling nothing more"

Nagalia was suddenly glad of the plan that had been implemented almost forty years ago " So say we all "

Kara switched gears quickly " Sir, would it be okay if Lee took Starlight and met with Kate at the academy while he is there?"

Nagalia smiled " Absolutely, we can all go to dinner, I would like to meet my great niece myself and Lee you can bring Caroline, I'm sure she would like to meet Kate, knowing that she is Kara's cousin "

Lee nodded " Thank you sir, we would love to "

As much as Max would like to talk with Kara some more he knew they needed to be together " You are both dismissed, now go and enjoy your last night together at least for now "

Kara reached and hugged him quickly once more " Thank you for everything sir " and she walked out followed by Lee who simply nodded at his Admiral as he left.

They both walked a few feet away from Nagalia's office before stopping. Lee could tell Kara was happy just by the way she walked with a bounce in her steps as she kept looking at the picture, he reached for her other hand " I don't know about you, but that shocked me, and even though Nagalia and dad are friends, I doubt that he even told my dad, because mom would have known and told us "

Kara couldn't stop smiling " I still can't believe I have an uncle and cousins Lee, having family other than my mom was something I always wanted, but thought I would never have "

Lee grinned " I can't believe you are related to the Admiral of the fleet and that your mom was a Nagalia. I can't believe know one ever knew that Nagalia was your mom's brother "

Kara shrugged " I can, it sounds just like my mom to keep me isolated from everyone, so she could control me and my life " Kara paused and frowned " I wonder if that is why she abused me, because of her being cut off from her brother and other family members, and so she took it out on me?"

Lee pulled her into a hug and spoke low " I don't think that is why, because Nagalia said she had been that way since a child, it was just in her nature to abuse you" Lee pulled back " Do you want to go join the pilots and celebrate or go back to our room?"

Kara smirked and pulled him along with her " Zak was right about you "

Lee frowned " Right about what? "

Kara turned to him grinning " That for someone so smart, you sometimes ask stupid questions "

Lee smiled " So, I take it we will be celebrating alone ?"

Kara simply rolled her eyes at him as they continued to their room. They spent their last night together making love and holding onto each other until the moment came when they would have to let go of each other.

* * *

><p>Pegasus<p>

Admiral Cain was in the CIC waiting for the raptor from the Atlantia to arrive bringing Starbuck back, so they could jump. The Pegasus would be returning to border patrol above Tauron. As much as she tried to distance herself from Starbuck by trying to keep their relationship professional, she would learn something new about her and it seemed she couldn't help but be pulled into feeling personally involved when it came to her.

Cain barely registered hearing that the raptor had landed, as she was thinking what Starbuck's reaction had been when Nagalia told her they were related. She also knew it was going to be hard for her to leave Apollo. Cain knew by being around them the last three days that they were head over heels in love with each other. She was also beginning to understand why Caroline thought she was special, things seemed more vibrate when she was around. Cain was also impressed with the plan they had came up with and was glad she had Starbuck as a viper pilot on the Pegasus, especially with the eerie feeling about the cylons that seemed to be lurking in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Atlantia Hangar Deck<p>

Lee had piloted Kara over himself after waiting on the Atlantia Hangar Bay as the Admiral himself came down to see Kara off.

As they talked Lee glanced around and caught pilots and the deck crew watching discreetly, probably wondering why their Admiral was on the deck.

He all of a sudden caught stunned expressions as he watched them and turned to find the Admiral hugging Kara, Lee thought to himself he would be stunned to if he didn't know the reason as to why they were hugging, even so he was still a little stunned about it himself.

As Kara was saying good-bye to her newly found uncle she was unusually tuned out to what was happening around her, as she pulled away she whispered " Good-bye Uncle Max " she had to say it out loud just to make it an absolute truth for herself.

Nagalia chuckled " Good-bye Kara " he looked around and grinned at her when he turned back to face her " Let's leave them in suspense, at least until Apollo returns and we will let him tell them, since I know he will be bombarded by the pilots when he returns "

Kara chuckled " Oh gods you think almost like I do " on a more solemn note she added softly " At least it will keep him occupied until you reach Caprica, this parting is going to hard on both of us "

Nagalia nodded " I know, but hopefully you will see each other soon "

Kara nodded and boarded the raptor, then turned around and stood at attention and saluted her uncle, Admiral Nagalia, who in turn saluted her back just because he could, even if it wasn't expected.

As the hatch began closing Kara went to strap into the co-pilots seat as Lee was already strapped in.

Lee looked at her sadly and asked " Ready? "

Kara responded as usual, sad herself this time " Ready "

Kara watched Lee the whole ten minutes it took them to disembark and land, she was capturing a moment in time to hold onto.

* * *

><p>Pegasus Hangar Deck<p>

Lee wanted to say something, but at this moment words were lost to him. After landing he unstrapped and waited for Kara to do the same. As the raptor hatch began opening he grabbed Kara and pulled her to him and hugged her as tightly as he could putting his lips next to her ear " Kara " he whispered " Baby I love you so much, I don't want to let you go "

Kara was holding on just as tightly " I love you to Lee, just remember the time we had and love Starlight for me and tell her that Mama loves her " Lee still held on " Lee I don't want to go either, but we both know I have to, please don't make this any harder than it already is " she asked on the verge of crying as she forcefully pulled away from his arms " Lee I love you, but you have to go now, I need to get off the deck and find someplace to be alone for a while "

Lee finally looked into her eyes and saw the truth to her words " I'm sorry Kara, I should not have made this harder for you "

Kara reached for his hand and squeezed it once before letting go " It's okay I know you didn't mean to " she kissed him quickly " Good-bye Lee " and then she walked off the raptor never looking back as she headed for somewhere to hide out for a while.

Lee watched her until she turned a corner before slapping the hatch closed and made his way back to the Atlantia.

Kara headed for the observation deck hoping to see the Atlantia before it jumped. She stood at the glass window and watched with tears streaming down her face as the Atlantia finally disappeared from sight whispering to herself " Good-bye Lee "

Kara sighed and turned to sit in one of the chairs. As she sat there she remembered every detail of their three days together. Then she smiled thinking of how excited Lee had been knowing he would get to see Star soon.

Kara got up as the Pegasus jumped and headed to her bunk to put her photo with the others. She decided to keep her new found knowledge about her uncle to herself for a while.

Admiral Cain knew Kara was on the ship, so she gave the orders to Hoshi " Jump us to Tauron Hoshi " she then turned to her XO " I will be in my quarters until my shift starts "

Commander Parker simply nodded " Yes Sir " and watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Galactica CIC<p>

Adama was reading the message that had just came through, surprised because he was in Caprica two months ago, but judging by the memo it must be important for Admiral Zakhar to order his return for a meeting. He also slipped in the fact that the Atlantia would be on Caprica also, which meant he would see Lee. He knew Lee would be happy to see Star after being away from her for over three months.

Adama folded the memo up and turned to Lt. Gaeta " Plot our course to Caprica and jump us as soon as you have it ready "

Gaeta nodded after glancing at Colonel Tigh who seemed stunned " We were just there, has something happened, Bill?"

Adama shook his head " No, I have to attend a meeting and before you ask Saul I don't know what it is about "

Adama turned to Hoshi once more " As soon as we are above Caprica place a call to Caroline Adama and transfer it to my office "

Adama walked away without saying anything else, cause no matter the reason he wanted Caroline and Starlight to come into town and stay at Lee and Kara's. He wanted them close enough for him to visit as often as he could. Bill also wanted to let her know Lee would be in town also, he thought about not telling her, so she would be surprised, but he knew Caroline liked to plan everything in advance if possible. There was also the fact that Zak was still at the Academy, which meant except for Kara they would be together as a family.

With Zak deploying in three weeks Bill was glad that Lee could see him before he left. Suddenly he felt he couldn't get to Caprica fast enough, he just hoped all of his time would not be in meetings. Then he realized that Admiral Zakhar was calling Nagalia in for the meeting also, he wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>Atlantia<p>

Just as Nagalia had predicted the pilots started towards Lee's raptor when he landed, but Crashdown stepped in front of them. " Look guys I want to know what happened myself, but Apollo just said goodbye to his wife, so why don't we at least let him get onto the deck before we start asking questions, okay?"

As the CAG Captain Stevens ' Rocket ' was about to intervene until he saw Apollo's friend Crashdown step up to stop the group about to converge on Apollo, so he stood back and watched.

Admiral Nagalia had briefed him about what happened and why before he left the deck after watching Apollo and Starbuck leave the hangar bay. It had shocked him to learn that Nagalia was Starbuck's uncle and he was fairly certain the pilots hadn't even considered that as the reason for what they saw.

Lee had saw the pilots when he cleared the landing bay doors. He also knew they would start asking questions and as he wasn't in the mood for a lot of gossip and speculation concerning Kara and Admiral Nagalia he intended on telling them before they asked, so he could get away to be by himself.

Lee stood in front of the hatch as it opened and found that Crash had somehow stopped them from approaching him. Still he wanted it over with " Hey Crash, do me a favor and relay this message, Admiral Nagalia is Starbuck's Uncle by way of Kara's mom who was a Nagalia "

Crash stood there with his mouth open stunned " My gods, did she just find that out?"

Lee stepped down " Yes, now go ahead and tell everyone, I need to be alone for a while "

As Lee went to walk away some of the pilots headed towards him, but Crash blocked them " Let him go, he said to tell all of you that Admiral Nagalia is Starbuck's uncle "

One pilot apparently needed more clarification " How?"

Crash rolled his eyes " Starbuck's mom is Admiral Nagalia's sister and they both just found out, so leave Apollo alone for now " he then walked away leaving a few of them dumbstruck while some walked off to spread the news.

As for Lee he headed straight to the observation deck to see if the Pegasus was still there. Lee walked to the glass and watched as he felt the Atlantia getting ready to jump " Good-bye Kara " he whispered right before they jumped.

* * *

><p>A.N.- Please review if you like it, because there is so much more to this story that has yet to be told.<p>

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

First story ' What If? ' [ Kara and Lee meet after Kara runs into Caroline ( Lee's mom )

* * *

><p>Sequel to ' What If '<p>

' What Happens Now? ' [ Adama's versus the cylons and the universe ] ( AU )

* * *

><p>A.N.- As always all mistakes are mine.***Starlight is now eight and a half months old. Also the second cylon war will start in three and a half months.<p>

* * *

><p>I would also like to say thanks to LONGSTEET who has been a HUGE help to this story from the beginning. A lot of the ideas have come from him and by allowing me to bounce ideas around with him it has helped shape this story tremendously.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter-9<p>

Bill Adama had called Caroline as soon as the Galactica reached orbit above Caprica explaining that he would be in tonight and asked her to meet him at Kara and Lee's and also informed her Lee would be on Caprica in two days. He chuckled remembering how excited she was that Lee was coming home.

Three hours later he was on his way to Caprica after having Boomer and Helo fly him down. He chose Helo because he had learned that Helo was one of Kara's best friends. With that thought he glanced over at Helo where he was manning the ECO boards and smiled remembering him waiting for him outside of the CIC after they had jumped above Caprica. " Can I help you Lt. Agathon? "

He stood and watched as the Lt. seemed to think " I just wanted to let you know I am a very good friend of Kara's and I would like the opportunity to accompany you to Caprica, sir "

Adama nodded " May I ask why?"

Helo had smiled then " Kara asked me to go and see her daughter if I ever made it to Caprica, sir "

Adama smiled just thinking about Starlight " I see, when did Kara ask this of you?"

Helo shifted his weight " In one of her letters, we keep in touch as often as we can "

Adama needed to ask about Lee " Do you also know Lee?"

Helo chuckled " I like most people know Apollo because he is a viper pilot, but I have met him twice before with Kara, sir "

Adama had asked enough " Alright Lt. have your pilot prep a raptor we are leaving in thirty minutes and Lee will also be in Caprica in two days, but do not tell anyone, not even your pilot, understood?"

Helo chuckled " Understood sir, and I'm glad you told me. I didn't think Kara would ever allow herself to be loved or even love someone for that matter, so it will give me the chance to get to know Lee and find out how he was able to break through all of the walls Kara puts up to keep anyone from getting close to her "

Adama studied him a second " You must know her pretty well "

Helo frowned " Yeah, Kara has had a hard life and I'm glad she finally has a family "

Adama took a step " You don't have to worry about Kara Helo, my entire family loves her and there is nothing we wouldn't do for her "

Helo saluted before turning to leave " Thank you Commander, I'll see you on the flight deck "

The Galactica would stay in orbit since they had restocked two months ago. Adama hated he couldn't give leave passes, but Admiral Zakhar had ordered him to keep the Galactica in orbit.

Adama had contacted Admiral Zakhar's office as soon as he was on base and was told it would be two days before he had to meet with him. After that he told Helo and Boomer to enjoy their downtime and he immediately went to Kara and Lee's home hoping that Caroline and Star would already be there.

Caroline was sitting out back in the lounger when the door bell rang. She had placed Starlight in her playpen on the back porch with some of her toys, so she was able to go answer the door without worrying that Starlight would walk away. Something she had mastered in the last week, after Kara had left.

She opened the door and found Bill standing on the porch with his suitcase in his hands smiling at her when she opened the door. This time she reached and hugged him immediately " I know it has only been two months, but we have both missed you, come in "

Caroline steered him towards the bedroom " You can put your things in here "

Bill gave her a surprised look " Lee will be here in two days I believe he would like to stay in his room "

Caroline smirked " I have already set up a fold out bed in Star's room for Lee, believe me it will be easier on him "

Bill still hadn't moved " How can you be so sure?"

Caroline shrugged sadly " Kara stayed in here when she was home and it brought back to many memories and upset her, and I know Lee, he will not be able to sleep in their bed with Kara not being here "

Bill trusted that she knew best and placed his suitcase on Kara and Lee's bed. Turning back around he saw Caroline leaning against the doorway " Where are you sleeping? "

Caroline shrugged then smirked ( something she had picked up from Kara ) " Well, there is the bed in Star's room until Lee gets here or the couch and then there is this room, so I'll leave it up to you "

Bill slowly crossed the room until he was standing in front of her. He then gently placed a hand against her cheek. " You may have been joking just now, but I am not Caroline. We are to old to play games and I have wanted you in my bed for a while now, so I suggest you plan on sleeping with me until I have to leave " he then leaned in and kissed her lightly before pulling back.

Caroline had been joking a little, but only because she wasn't sure what Bill wanted " Okay, but what about when Lee is here?"

For the first time that Caroline could remember Bill rolled his eyes at her " Lee will just have to deal with it, besides Kara said it was our lives not the boys "

Caroline chuckled " You are seriously going to use Kara's words on Lee?"

Bill kissed the tip of her nose and walked out of the doorway " Why not, it worked before. Now where is my granddaughter?"

Caroline walked ahead of him leading him out back so he couldn't see the huge smile on her face. She had hoped he was ready for them to finally be together again and now that she knew she could not stop smiling.

As soon as she opened the screen door Bill quickly stepped from behind her to get to Star. " She is walking now, so I have to put her in the playpen otherwise she would wander away "

Bill chuckled as he leaned down to pick her up " Hey little lady " After hugging her Bill held her away from him so he could look at her, he was still amazed at how much she looked like both Kara and Lee " I am your Poppy and you are cuter than ever "

Caroline watched as Star tilted her head and seem to study Bill before grinning " Pop Pop "

Bill laughed out loud " Close enough " he then turned to Caroline " I guess I am now officially Pop Pop "

Caroline chuckled " Yeah well I was supposed to be Grammy, but as you know I will always be Gammy "

Bill walked over and wrapped one arm around Caroline and together they looked at Star who Bill held in his other arm " Gammy and Pop Pop, I can honestly say I never imagined how happy having a grandchild would make me feel, and it is even better that we are doing this together "

Caroline whispered " I know "

For the next two nights ( Wednesday and Thursday ) and day ( Thursday ) Bill, Caroline and Starlight spent all of their time together, except for the nights which belonged to Caroline and Bill.

Friday morning Admiral Zakhar called Bill personally to let him know the meeting would be at two o'clock in order to give Nagalia enough time to go over the order manifest for the Atlantia. Which meant he would get to see Lee before leaving for the meeting.

* * *

><p>After Commander Adama had dismissed Helo and Boomer Wednesday evening Helo had left the base to go and visit his mom and sisters. Boomer went to the base barracks for pilots on leave after agreeing to meet Helo Thursday night at the bar ' Off Duty ', one she had never gone to.<p>

After classes on Thursday Chance had asked Zak to go for drinks. Zak knew his dad was in town, but he agreed knowing he would be in town until Sunday, besides he wanted to see Lacey " Fine, but I am going to ask Lacey to meet us "

Chance chuckled " Fine as long as Carter comes also, she can be my wingman since I know you will be glued to Lacey's side all night "

Zak nodded, Chance and Carter had became very good friends as they often ended up with him and Lacey. It still felt strange sometimes when he allowed himself to remember the night he had first met Lacey and Carter. It always ended up reminding him how close Lee came to frakking up his life that night.

Zak came back from his thoughts when he heard Chance cough " Sorry, I will meet you about seven o'clock at ' Off Duty ', if that is okay ?

Chance snorted " Like we ever go anywhere else, by the way why do we go there so often? "

Zak grinned " I don't want to end up in the brig, so off campus bars are safer because most of the trouble makers stay on base to drink "

Chance snorted again " You mean pilots, like your sister-in-law Starbuck, don't you? "

Zak couldn't disagree, he had heard the rumors " Yes, but she isn't like that anymore and it wasn't like she fought herself, there were always others involved "

Chance knew Zak hated it when he talked about Starbuck, that was why he sometimes brought her name up just so he could rile Zak up, but he needed to let it go, for now " Your right, I'll see you tonight "

* * *

><p>Boomer and Helo had been sitting at the bar for the last thirty minutes drinking and talking.<p>

After taking about their old days at the academy Boomer finally asked " How was your visit with your family?"

Helo smiled as he turned to look at her " It was great, my mom cooked a full course meal and my sisters asked me everything about being stationed on a battlestar. " Helo ordered another beer before asking " What about you, did you go see your family?"

Boomer sadly shook her head " No, they live on Tauron and I knew we would not be here long enough for me to make the trip " Boomer wanted to change the subject " Why did you choose this bar?"

Helo chuckled " I came here a couple of times before and liked it mainly because it is not very many military people who come here " he paused before grinning as he thought of Kara " You remember Starbuck from our class right?" At Boomers nod he continued " Well, I didn't see her after we finished flight school until I ran into her and Apollo in here one night and found out she was going to attend OCS and that she had married Apollo "

Boomer gasped " Oh my gods, why didn't you ever mention it before now?"

Helo shrugged " She was happy and you know I have never gossiped about Kara " Helo had made a decision that day in the Space Port to never mention Kara and Lee's daughter and he wasn't about to start now.

Boomer was going to ask more, but she and Helo heard the bar door open and could here whoever had walked in laughing, so they turned to look.

Helo jumped up to go meet them leaving Boomer wondering who they were, they were dressed causally and she had no idea who they were, so she watched.

They were getting ready to sit in a booth by the time Helo crossed the dance floor " Hey Zak, I am Helo I met you in the Space Port the day Starbuck and Apollo shipped out "

Zak nodded and extended his hand " I remember, you are a friend of Kara's, right?"

Helo shook his hand " Yeah, we met in high school and went through flight training together "

Zak nodded again " You must know her pretty well, why are you here?"

Helo looked over his shoulder at the bar " Boomer and I jumped your dad to Caprica yesterday, so we decided to have a few drinks " Helo paused " You did know your dad was here right?"

Zak laughed " Yeah, I am going to see them this weekend " Zak put his arm around Lacey " Helo this is Lacey, my girlfriend and Chance a friend of mine from gunnery school, who will be posted on the same Gun Star I will be and I believe you have met Carter "

Helo remembered seeing her with Kara's friend Mike " Yeah, how are you doing Carter?"

Carter shrugged " Okay I guess, I saw Mike about a week ago when him and Kara came in "

Before Helo could ask her about that Chance cut in " Why don't you invite your friend over for drinks "

Zak chimed " Yeah man, this booth is large enough for all of us "

Helo turned and motioned Boomer over " Thanks "

Lacey and Carter slid in to the booth, followed by Zak who sat next to Lacey and then Chance surprised Helo by insisting he sit next to Carter " I hope she isn't your girlfriend because I came here hoping to find a girl to dance with "

Helo chuckled as he slid in " She is not mine, but I think she and our deck chief have something going on, but I'm not sure "

Chance shrugged " No matter, I am just looking for a dance and frankly I think Carter is sick of dancing with me every time we all go out "

Zak, Lacey and Carter laughed, so Helo slid in next to Carter " Good luck then "

Chance stood until Boomer made her way over " Hi, I'm Chance, and that is Carter and that is Lacey and of course Zak who is Starbucks sister-in-law " he then waved her to sit next to Helo.

As Boomer sat down she finally spoke " Hello, I'm Sharon or Boomer if you prefer "

Zak spoke next " Are you the pilot or ECO? "

Boomer snorted " Pilot, Helo is my ECO "

For a while they talked about gunnery classes, battlestars, Commander Adama and of course Starbuck and Apollo.

Lacey noticed Carter was listening, but had yet to say anything, so she leaned over and whispered " Are you okay Carter?"

Carter pulled her eyes away from Boomer to look at Lacey " Yeah, just thinking, I need to tell you, Zak and Chance something and was wondering if now would be the best time?"

Zak heard her " Just tell us Carter "

Carter looked around the table to find Boomer and Helo also waiting, then Chance spoke up " Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?"

Carter cleared her throat " I got a job on Cloud Nine tending bar and I leave in a month "

Lacey frowned " So that is why you have been taking classes, I thought you were going to work here on Caprica "

Carter sighed " I was, but the guy training me said there would be an opening on Cloud Nine if I wanted it and I decided I would take it "

Lacey got upset " I can't believe it, not only is Zak and Chance leaving now you are to, what am I supposed to do with all of you gone? "

Zak wrapped his arm around Lacey and pulled her closer to him " You can always go visit Carter and Chance and I will get leave and come home when we can Lacey "

Helo also spoke up " You will be okay Lacey and I will call you when I get leave and we can meet for drinks, besides Kara and Lee are separated and even though it is hard for them they are making it work " Helo thought about Lee " Zak can I speak to you alone for a minute? "

Zak looked from Lacey to Helo " Why can't you just tell me now?"

Helo frowned " It is about your family and it is a need to know thing "

Zak nodded and got up walking outside with Helo " Okay Helo, is something wrong?"

Helo shook his head " No, your dad told me not to tell anyone even Boomer, but I thought you would want to know, but you can't tell anyone even Lacey or Commander Adama will most likely put me in the brig when we return to the Galactica "

Zak knew his dad well enough to know what Helo said was the truth " Fine, I won't say anything, now what is it?"

Helo sighed " All I know is Lee will be here tomorrow " he paused " I don't know what is going on except the Galactica was ordered to stay three jumps away and the Atlantia will be docking for supplies, and it is all hush hush "

Zak was so happy to hear about Lee he grabbed Helo's hand shaking it vigorously " I can't believe I am going to see Lee before I ship out in three weeks, I was hoping to, but didn't think I would get the chance, thanks Helo "

Helo smiled " You didn't hear it from me okay, and I haven't mentioned Kara and Lee have a daughter to the pilots on Galactica, so don't bring it up around Boomer, okay?"

Zak frowned " Why, Kara is proud of Starlight?"

Helo rolled his eyes " I know, but Kara would not like people gossiping about her daughter, as far as I know besides your dad only Colonel Tigh knows "

Zak smiled " You really do care about Kara "

Helo snorted " Kara Thrace is my best friend, so yeah "

As they headed back in Zak slapped Helo on the back chuckling as he did so " You mean Kara Adama "

Helo laughed also " I know, but Kara will always be Kara Thrace as long as she is in the Colonial Forces "

While Helo and Zak had been gone the conservation at the booth became stilted. Chance kept talking to fill in the void and Lacey ended up responding to things he said as she watched Carter stealing glances at Boomer and Chance. She would have to ask Carter about it later. As far as she could tell Boomer was nice, but Lacey thought Boomer knew Carter was looking their way to often.

Chance finally stood up " Would you like to dance Sharon?"

Boomer didn't want to seem rude especially since Zak was Apollo's brother and they were Starbuck and Apollo's friends " Sure Chance, I would love to "

Helo and Zak sat back down while Chance and Boomer were dancing.

Right after that Carter stood up " I think I am going to call it a night, it was nice to see you again Helo and Lacey I will call you tomorrow, goodnight Zak "

Helo stood back up to let her slide out leaving Lacey no chance to change Carter's mind. " Okay, just make sure you call me "

Carter nodded and walked away heading for the door.

Lacey looked at Zak " Is everything okay with your family? "

Zak smiled " Yeah, everything is great "

Lacey smiled, she already knew he would be spending time with his parents and his niece. She just wondered when she would get to meet them, but didn't ask.

For the next couple of hours the five of them drank and danced before they all decided to leave.

Helo had not told Zak that he planned on seeing Lee himself this weekend.

* * *

><p>Lee had spent the next two and a half days trying to keep himself busy as the Atlantia jumped back to Caprica. Since he couldn't fly he had taken up running twice a day, once in the morning and every evening before taking a shower. Trying desperately not to think about what his CAG had told him.<p>

He ignored all the pilots who seemed intent on gossiping about their Admiral and his wife. Crashdown tried to talk him into playing cards in the rec room, but Lee knew he didn't want anyone asking him questions about Kara.

The day after Kara left Lee's cag, Captain Stevens called him into his office " Have a seat Apollo "

Lee sat wondering if he had done something wrong " Sir, is there a problem?"

Rocket chuckled " Actually I have good news " Rocket put his pen down and leaned back steep-ling his hands " I spoke with the Admiral and even though you have only been aboard almost four months Admiral Nagalia would like for you to start planning some of the cap rotations after we leave Caprica "

Lee stammered " I am just a Lt., Captain Stevens "

Rocket nodded " We know, but after the plan you and Starbuck came up with Nagalia wants you to be my D-Cag which means I will be promoted to Major and you to Captain "

Lee shook his head " I can't, you have veteran pilots in your squad which would take offense at me being promoted and you and I both know they will think it is because the Admiral is my wife's uncle "

Rocket sat up " Look Lee, I happen to know you and your wife both know that some, if not all battlestars are going to be stepping up their training, so you have no say in this " he sighed " Lee the Admiral needs someone he can trust and that just happens to be me and you, so you will take the promotion and everything that goes along with it, understood? "

When Lee remained silent Rocket pushed on " When we leave Caprica we can start off slow, I will show you how to do the reports and make out the caps, or if you want too we can spend a couple of hours a day starting now since you are obviously trying to keep yourself occupied until we reach Caprica "

Lee knew he really didn't have a choice and frankly doing paperwork right now would help keep his mind off of Kara and Star for a few hours each day " I would like to start now Captain, especially since you have made it clear that I do not have a choice "

Rocket grinned " Good, and if it helps none of those veteran pilots you are so worried about do not have War College experience " Rocket stood up " Also Admiral Nagalia would like to speak to you before you leave the Atlantia, dismissed Apollo "

Lee nodded and got up and left heading to his rack, he needed to tell Kara and since he couldn't tell her in person, he would tell her while looking at a picture of her. That thought made him smile knowing Kara would find it funny that he talked to her by looking at a picture of her. He wondered sometimes if she did the same.

By the time they landed at the supply depot at the Caprica shipyard Lee was suddenly nervous about seeing Star after so long.

After making plans with his Admiral for lunch Saturday afternoon with his family which also included his father and Kate, Lee left the shipyard headed to his and Kara's home.

* * *

><p>Commander Adama got dressed and ready for the meeting at noon on Friday, so he could spend some time with Lee before he had to leave. At twelve-thirty he began pacing wondering if Lee would show up before he left.<p>

Caroline had just finished changing Star after she had spit food up on her dress. She replaced the yellow dress she had on for a bright blue one that matched her eyes and had left her curly blond hair loose that now was a little past her shoulders.

She laughed as she thought if it was Kara showing up she would have put jeans and a t-shirt on Star instead and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Caroline walked out into the living room to find Bill pacing back and forth looking out the front window each time he passed it. " Stop worrying Bill, he will be here soon "

Bill was about to respond when he saw a cab pull up and turned to Caroline " He is here "

Caroline chuckled, she knew she was excited to see Lee, but she never thought Bill would be that excited about seeing Lee. " I will be out back with Star and let you have a minute with him since you have to leave "

Bill nodded without looking at her and went to open the door.

Lee knew his mom was here because her car was out front, but before he could open the door it swung open and he saw his dad standing there. " Hey dad, I thought you would be on base "

Bill was startled by what Lee said " Why? "

Lee stammered " Well, you are in full dress and I thought you would be staying on base "

Frak, Bill thought he needed Caroline here now " Come in Lee, I only have about thirty minutes and I have to leave "

Lee's first thought was, this is my house, instead " Okay, where is mom and Star?"

Bill waited until he closed the door " Out back, I needed to speak to you before I leave "

Lee wanted to rush out back, but something told him his dad was serious " Okay, about what?"

Bill went to the bar and sat on a stool " I'm not sure Lee, I think it is classified, but I wanted to ask you if you have any idea why Admiral Nagalia is here?"

Frak, Lee thought as he went to stand on the other side of the counter " That is a loaded question, are you asking as a Commander or as my dad? "

Adama sighed " Since you apparently know more than I do, then as your dad "

Lee closed his eyes and thought about how Kara would answer, after a minute he opened them " Dad so much has happened and I don't have enough time to give you the complete run down, but I will say that the Pegasus met us and we had war games against two other battlestars who posed as the cylons " Lee paused " Kara and I planned the OP that won us the mock battle "

Adama stood up " I think Nagalia and I are meeting Admiral Zakhar for a secret meeting, off the books "

Lee nodded " I assumed as much and dad you can't let on that I told you anything, but Kara and I agreed with Nagalia that we needed to step up our training levels "

Adama was stunned " Why would Max listen to you and Kara about such things, let alone discuss it with you? "

Lee hung his head a moment " Dad, Nagalia has set up a lunch date tomorrow for mom, Star, me, you, him, Zak and his daughter Kate "

Adama felt untethered for a moment " Why in gods name would he do that?"

Lee chuckled " Admiral Nagalia is Kara's Uncle Max "

Adama yelled " What did you just say?"

Caroline had walked in and heard Bill yell " What is going on?"

Lee didn't answer as his attention was focused on Star, who he went straight for and took her from his mom who easily passed her off on her way to Bill " Hey Lee "

She noticed that Bill looked like someone had just told him the worlds had ended " What is it Bill?"

He finally looked at her still a bit dazed " Nagalia is Kara's uncle, Caroline "

Caroline chuckled " Well, that explains a few things "

Without realizing it Bill stood in Commander mode " Explain now "

Caroline laughed out loud " Just for the record Bill that doesn't work on me, I am not military, but if you ask me nicely I will explain "

Bill suddenly felt very stupid " I'm sorry Caroline "

She led him back to the counter " Sit, first he showed up at the hospital the night Kara was in a coma and then he allowed the video call to Kara even though he shouldn't have, and even though at the time we both thought it was because you asked and he also ordered Kara to stay away from her mother, you see now it all makes more sense "

Bill took it all in " There has to be more to it than that, I mean no one knew, not even Kara apparently "

Caroline nodded " I am sure Lee can tell us more later, but you have to leave for your meeting "

Bill stood up " Your right, besides Lee said Max has set up a lunch date tomorrow for all of us including him and his daughter Kate "

Caroline gasped suddenly worried for several reasons " Oh my gods this means Kara has another family besides us, I wonder how she felt when he told her? "

Bill stopped after taking a step and turned back " How do you know he told her Caroline?"

Caroline blushed " Helena told me the Pegasus was meeting up with the Atlantia before she left last week "

Adama gasped " Admiral Cain told you classified information?"

Caroline snorted " She is my cousin Bill, besides she wanted to let me know Kara would be seeing Lee soon and we didn't tell Kara and it wasn't like I was going to tell anyone "

Adama shook his head " I will see you all later and please tell Lee about the sleeping arrangements before I return, I think he was shocked to see me here "

Caroline winked " Yes sir " Bill chuckled and grabbed his briefcase heading to the door wondering where Lee and Star were.

* * *

><p>After Bill left Caroline went to find Lee and Star. After checking out back and not finding them she went to Star's room. Lee was sitting in the rocker holding Star just as Kara had done a little over a week ago.<p>

She slowly walked over to Lee and bent down to hug him before walking over and sitting on the cot she had made up for him.

Lee looked around before speaking " Kara showed me pictures of the things she added to Star's room when I saw her "

Caroline smiled " Were you surprised when the Pegasus showed up?"

Lee chuckled " Yes, I was on cap when they jumped in and I quickly asked to land claiming my viper was malfunctioning "

Caroline smiled " Sounds like something Kara would have pulled "

Lee nodded " Where do you think I got the idea?" he paused " Mom, why is there a cot in here?"

Caroline smoothed the coverlet before answering " Several reasons actually, it upset Kara to sleep in the bed you two shared, so I thought it would be better for you if you slept in here with Star "

Lee nodded " Sounds reasonable, what else?"

Caroline cleared her throat " Lee, your dad and I are sleeping in your room, together "

Lee had to look away, so he looked at Star " Together together in mine and Kara's bed mom, really?"

Caroline snorted which sounded so much like Kara Lee looked at his mom. " Don't be such a prude Lee, you knew it would happen eventually, I know Kara wouldn't mind and I promise to wash the sheets after your dad leaves "

Lee almost gagged " Way to much info mom, fine now change the subject "

Caroline grinned " Tell me all about Kara and how she felt when she found out about Max "

Lee told her everything that was said and how Kara reacted " Mom I wish you could have seen her she was so happy to find out she had a family besides her mother "

Caroline frowned " I'm happy for her Lee, but do you think Kara will pull away from us and I don't mean you and Star, but the rest of us?"

Lee knew exactly what his mom was afraid of " Mom, Kara will always love you and come to you for advice and everything else, she respects you so much, so don't worry about ever losing Kara "

Caroline smiled " You knew exactly what I was worried about, thank you Lee "

Lee stood up and put Star on the floor " I want to see her walk "

Caroline got up also " Go ahead, but you have to keep up with her, I swear if you look away for a second she is gone and when you get tired of chasing her there is a playpen out back with some of her toys in it "

She was right Star had already left the room heading to the kitchen. Lee ran after her and found her trying to climb onto the stool. " Get down Star before you fall "

Caroline laughed " Told you, I am going to make a sandwich, do you want one?"

Lee was in the process of trying to get Star interested in something besides the stool " Sure "

After lunch Lee went out back and placed her in the playpen and then plopped himself in the lounger and before long he fell asleep thinking about Kara and wishing she was here with them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Pegasus Kara was currently flying cap wondering what Lee and Star was doing right now.<p>

As for herself she was determined to learn everything about raptors from flying them to perfection and learning to fix anything that could go wrong with them. From there she planned to learn how to read star charts and maybe even learn how to make jump calculations.

If the cylons did return she wanted to learn everything, so if she had to protect her family she could. Kara had learned that her CAG and Admiral Cain were allowing her to do these things as long as she flew cap and did her job.

After the war games even the Admiral seemed to be pushing herself. Kara wondered if she was worried about the cylons also.

* * *

><p>A.N.-I had a much longer chapter planned, but I am having trouble saving paragraphs, so sadly I will have to end it here for now. Also if this gets posted I am so so sorry for mistakes, it is hard to get this chapter loaded. Be back soon.<p>

( Leave a comment )


	10. Chapter 10

Sequel to ' What If? '

What Happens Now?

* * *

><p>This is mostly a continuation of chapter-9 and one of the reasons it is a short chapter. The other reason being I struggled some with this part, but hopefully I can move forward a bit faster now that it is behind me.<p>

A.N.-As always all mistakes are mine.

Cylon war starts in about 3 months give or take. I would like to thank LONGSTREET once again for his help in shaping this story in ways I would have never thought of.

* * *

><p>Chapter-10<p>

* * *

><p>Lee woke up when his mom came out back to inform him he had a guest. " Lee there is a Lt. Agathon here to see you, he was at the spaceport the day you all left "<p>

Lee stood up and stretched after making sure Star was still asleep he turned to his mom " He is a good friend of Kara's, could you tell him to meet me out here? "

Caroline nodded as she was leaving. Lee called after her " Mom would you grab us a couple of beers, please "?

She called back " Sure "

Lee moved to the patio table that was close enough to the playpen so he could keep an eye on Star. Lee hardly knew anything about Helo except for what Kara had told him. He knew Helo was one of her closest friends, probably her best friend, but Lee knew that he was now closer to Kara than anyone.

Helo made his way to the back door after receiving instructions from Lee's mom. He slowly opened the screen door after seeing the little girl fast asleep in the playpen. Helo couldn't help but stop and look at Kara's daughter with her curly blond hair sleeping soundly before speaking to Lee " Hey Apollo, I hope you don't mind me dropping by, but Kara asked me to stop by if I was ever on Caprica "

Lee smiled at the mention of Kara " Actually I'm glad you came by, Kara has told me how close the two of you are and I am glad to get the chance to know you, have a seat "

Helo had just taken a seat when Caroline came out back and handed them each a beer " Thanks Mrs. Adama "

Caroline smiled " Please call me Caroline Helo, since you are a close friend of Kara's "

Helo grinned " In that case you can call me Karl, which is something only Kara calls me "

Caroline nodded " Call me when Star wakes up Lee "

Lee shook his head " No way, I am not letting her out of my sight unless I have to "

Helo chuckled as Caroline walked back inside.

Lee glanced at him " What's so funny? "

Helo waved his hand back and forth between the playpen and Apollo " All of this man, I never thought Kara would settle down and even though I didn't really know you I never thought you would either, but what is especially surprising is the two of you have done it together "

Lee frowned a little at the reminder that he had not always known Kara " You know after Kara and I met we eventually admitted to being attracted to each other, but we both assumed we were two different kinds of people and avoided each other " Lee paused, then smiled " Then mom met her and brought her home with her and we became close very fast and then things happened and we were apart for a while, and now I can't imagine my life without her in it "

Helo took a swig of his beer before responding " I have known Kara for several years now and even though she isn't the easiest person to be around I couldn't have found a better friend and even though I didn't hear from her for almost a year I wasn't worried because she is a survivor, but I was shocked to find out she was married and especially to someone like you "

For the next hour they discussed Kara and they both realized that Kara had shared her screwed up family life with each of them.

Lee was about to tell Helo about Admiral Nagalia when Star woke up babbling and crawling over to stand up on one side of the playpen "Gammy, gammy, gammy " she kept repeating.

Lee got up and picked her up " Hey Star, gammy's not here, can you say Dada?"

Helo had also got up and chuckled when the little girl cocked her head slightly and looked at Apollo for a moment before grinning slightly while saying " Dada " followed closely by " Mama ", which in turn caused Lee to smile then frown.

Lee hugged her tightly against his chest " Sorry baby, mama's not here right now, but dada is and I think you need a clean diaper "

Lee turned to Helo " Star this is Helo, he is a friend of mama's " Star glanced at Helo quickly before burying her head against Lee's chest again.

Lee quickly added " I'm sure she will get used to you soon, come with me and you can see her room while I change her, Kara painted it herself "

Even though Helo knew Kara dabbled a bit at painting he was shocked to see first hand how good she was at it. " Wow, I didn't realize Kara was a serious painter "

Lee never looked up as he changed Star " I don't think she was, it was just something she did while she was pregnant, but she added a few details when she was home last week "

Helo walked over to watch Lee " You seem to have figured out how to change diapers fairly well, knowing Kara I bet she left that part up to you "

Lee chuckled " Not really, she had the daytime shift and I handled the nights and after changing a few hundred it becomes second nature "

Helo decided to change the subject " I saw Zak and some of his friends at a club last night and he told me he was coming over this weekend to see his dad "

Lee had finished so he picked Star up and stood her on her feet " He sees mom and Star at least once a week, he doesn't know I am here yet "

Star took off and Lee followed leaving Helo having to chase after them while trying to explain " He knows, I told him last night, but no one else knows " Helo finally caught up to them in the kitchen " Commander Adama told me in confidence and I wanted to make sure Zak knew you were here since he is leaving soon, I hope it was okay to tell him "

Lee was busy trying to stop Star from climbing onto the stool " It's fine Helo, but how did you manage to get off the Galactica?"

Helo blushed " I kinda played the Starbuck card with your dad, Kara really did want me to visit her daughter "

Lee had finally just picked Star up and held her on his hip " It's okay Helo, here hold Star while I find her something to snack on to distract her from climbing "

Helo didn't have much choice as Lee thrust Star into his arms. Helo held her out away from him so that he could see her and she could see him " Hey Starlight, you are too pretty to belong to Starbuck, hey Apollo are you sure she came from Kara?"

Through the entire exchange Star had been repeating "ban, ban, ban " getting louder and louder.

Caroline walked in just in time to hear Helo " I can assure you she did and I happen to think Kara is very beautiful "

Lee spun around when he heard his mom " Although I agree, mom is very biased when it comes to Kara " Lee quickly switched gears " Mom what in gods name does ban ban mean?"

Caroline chuckled " She wants a banana Lee "

Star started trying to squirm away from Helo switching from " ban ban " to " gammy gammy "

Caroline reached out and took her meaning to pass her to Lee, but Star had other ideas and grabbed the banana from Lee as soon as he was close enough and settled down on Caroline's hip to eat her banana.

Lee gave up and decided to talk to Helo, so they headed out back.

After another thirty minutes of talking and seeing Lee's goldfish pond Helo left. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he thought about writing to Kara and describing his visit with Lee, Caroline and Starlight and the whole domestic scene that he witnessed.

* * *

><p>The car Admiral Zakhar had sent for Bill dropped him off at a side entrance to fleet headquarters, surprising him. Before Bill could ask why the driver spoke " There will be a Lt. waiting for you just inside Commander Adama "<p>

Bill nodded and stepped out waiting until the car left before entering. Just as the driver had said a young Lt. was waiting for him and she stood at attention upon seeing him. " At ease Lt., I am Commander Adama and I was told you would be waiting for me inside " Adama was careful not to say anything else still unsure what the meeting was about.

The Lt. stood down " Yes sir, follow me please "

As Bill followed her he became more wary as he noticed there was no one else around and he was in a section of fleet headquarters he had never seen before. The Lt. stopped at a doorway " Sir, Admiral Zakhar has requested you wait in here along with Admiral Nagalia who is already inside, he will be along soon "

Bill waited until she walked away before opening the door and entering to find Max Nagalia standing next to a table in the closed off room pouring a drink. " Could you pour me one of those Max, something tells me I am going to need it ? "

Max glanced over his shoulder and chuckled " Sure Bill, I was thinking the same thing "

Bill sat down at the table and waited until Max joined him and gave him his drink before responding sourly " I figured you would already know why we were summoned back to Caprica " Bill was still upset about finding out about Kara the way he did and couldn't help but sound out of sorts with Max.

Max chuckled " I take it you have talked to Lee and you are more concerned about Kara than this meeting "

Bill sighed and sat his glass down rubbing his forehead out of habit more than anything else when something bothered him " Max we have known each other a long time and I can't believe you never trusted me enough to tell me about Kara especially after she became a part of my family "

Max stood up and started pacing trying to find the words to explain " I had my reasons Bill and Kara now knows those reasons and understands them and I don't think this is the time or place for me to go into detail about them with you " Max stopped and took a deep breath " I am not real sure why Zakhar called this meeting, but I am sure it is going to be more important than you finding out I am Kara's uncle, besides that is why I set the lunch meeting up, so we could discuss it as a family "

Bill sighed also " Your right Max, it can wait until tomorrow, now what do you think this meeting is about?"

Max sat back down and chuckled " When it comes to Zakhar it can only be about one thing, cylons "

Before Bill could agree the door opened and Admiral Zakhar walked in and Bill and Max both stood up about to come to attention until Zakhar waved them down " At ease guys this is an unofficial meeting, meaning it never happened, now sit down so we can get through this as quickly as possible "

They all three sat down and Bill and Max watched as Zahkar pulled out several files and without speaking shoved them both the same copies across to them " Read them, but do not say a word out loud, even though we are in a secure room I can't take the chance that someone might find a way of listening in on us and this is to important to take any chances "

Admiral Zakhar watched their faces as they read the files and could tell from their expressions they were shocked and were going to want to ask questions, especially Max.

Although Bill Adama excepted this to be about cylons he was beyond shocked to find out what had been going on for almost forty years. Although he knew not to speak he couldn't stop his thoughts especially at seeing Admiral Davis Middleton mentioned along with Daniel Greystone. How in the worlds had they managed to pull this off was beyond him.

Max was also having similar thoughts especially after reading the file on ' Elphis ' and the ' Litae ' all leading to something called ' Tutus Portus ' and a secret organization he had never heard of. He thought it was beyond impossible and glanced across quickly at Bill only to see the same expressions he was sure was on his own face.

After finishing the files they both sat back in silence trying to come to terms with what they had just read.

Admiral Zakhar broke the silence " As of this moment only the three of us in the twelve worlds know about this right now, the others that knew are now dead " he paused " These files will be destroyed before we leave this room, but I want you both to keep the copy of the upcoming changes and preparations that will began starting as soon as possible and Bill even though you are retiring I will be needing your help one last time and neither one of you can discuss this with anyone, even each other, understood ? "

They both nodded but, Max had to whisper one word after making sure Zakhar was looking at him " Peter? "

Zakhar nodded " Yes "

After putting the files back together Admiral Zakhar burned them in a waste can, saying only " I'm sorry, but this is the only way and we are going to have to live with it "

Nothing else was said as they each left the room walking away from Zakhar and into the fresh Caprican air knowing what they now knew and knowing they couldn't change it or discuss it. The plan had been in place for a long time and neither man could or should change it no matter how much they wanted to. They parted ways without ever speaking, because really what could they say.

That didn't stop each man from thinking that maybe somehow they could alter it.

* * *

><p>A.N.-Once again I am sorry for the short chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sequel to ' What If? '

What Happens Now?

Kara Thrace meets the Adama family after running into Caroline Adama.

A.N.-As always all mistakes are mine. Also my spellcheck is out of sorts so forgive the errors, I will try to fix them as best I can.

* * *

><p>Chapter-11<p>

Instead of heading back to Kara and Lee's right away Bill Adama decided to walk around the base. He hoped to try and come to terms with the ramifications of what he had just learned and hoped to settle down before facing Lee or Caroline. They were both able to tell if something was bothering him, especially Caroline and while he knew Lee had some idea something was going on he knew there was no way Lee knew what Admiral Zakhar had just showed him and Nagalia.

Without being told outright Bill somehow knew that his last mission would either be to check out the cylon Armistice perimeter, probably after the decommissioning of the Galactica with a small crew, or assisting Commander Jackson Longstreet who was due back on Caprica at about the same time. All Bill knew about Commander Longstreet was that he commanded the ' 'Litae ', a Valkyrie class battlestar built after the cylon war about fifteen years ago. He wondered who he had replaced over the span of almost forty years for a plan that was not on file anywhere. The only thing he was sure of was that whoever it was they were no longer alive and this was higher than any black ops missions he could even imagine had ever happened.

He also knew that Nagalia would probably be assigned with the other one. Either way it seemed that he and Nagalia would have the priority missions. As much as he wanted to know his thoughts on things they had been ordered not to speak of it.

Bill had finally managed to make his way back to fleet headquarters where he knew a car would be waiting to take him to Lee's home.

During the short ride Bill decided to concentrate on Zak and his leaving in three weeks and spend the rest of his time with his family. They would all be eating dinner at Lee and Kara's home tonight instead of going out. That thought made Bill wonder how much Lee did know, maybe he would try to find out without giving away what he had learned today. Bill also knew if what he now knew upset him it would surely make Lee angry at the injustice of it all.

* * *

><p>Pegasus<p>

Kara had settled into her place as the lead pilot with very little opposition. She knew it had more to do with the way Admiral Cain ran the Pegasus than it did with her attitude and her more than well known way of handling things with her mouth and her penchant for fights.

Kara had been spending a lot of her free time with Chief Laird and talking with him about the possibility of building stealth vipers. Lee had actually mentioned the idea of the Colonial forces building stealth vipers one night while studying for a War College scenerio. She didn't know a lot about it, but Laird assured her it was possible and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to talk with Admiral Cain about it. Kara was headed down to the deck to meet with Laird one more time before bringing her thoughts to Admiral Cain. Right before she reached the stairs leading down to the hangar bay she was called over the comm " Lt. Thrace you are ordered to Admiral Cain's quarters as soon as possible. " Frak Kara thought ' I wonder what she wants with me ', so she turned and headed towards the Admirals quarters, to find out and hopefully get a chance to bring up the idea of the stealth vipers. Kara knew the Pegasus was more than equipped to pull off making a couple of them at least.

* * *

><p>Cain had been thinking long and hard ever since they left the Atlantia almost a week ago. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling something awful was going to happen and she was not one to stand by and wait for things to happen. It only made her more sure of what she was about to do after Admiral Nagalia had been ordered to return to Caprica on Admiral Zakhars orders. Also with all the supply depots being stocked she wasn't leaving anything to chance.<p>

What worried her the most was the fact that Nagalia had mentioned a plan that had been implemented almost forty years ago.

That is why she was now waiting on Starbuck, she knew whatever she told her she would not repeat it, especially if she was ordered not to. There was also the chance Starbuck would agree with her, so she waited.

* * *

><p>Commander Lee and the Ajax were off loading all of their medical supplies at the medical depot. She had never personally done this before and it left her feeling like this was more than just resupplying, it was more like over stocking to her.<p>

At the same time Commander Ryan and the Demeter were now at Ragnar unloading more weapons than he thought was necessary. As far as he could tell it was already fully stocked, but he had his orders regardless of what he felt about it.

Commander Kate Vondess was in command of a battlecrusier and was off loading her flight pods with non perishable food products. As ordered she was to leave them intact instead of un-loading them as she normally would, leaving her wondering why the change in orders.

Afterwards all three Commanders were supposed to jump back to the Picon airbase for another load, which they were supposed to keep with them until new orders came through.

* * *

><p>Admiral Cain finally heard a rap on her hatch " Enter "<p>

Starbuck entered and immediately came to attention " Reporting as ordered Admiral "

Cain stayed seated behind her desk as she reached for the bottle of scotch that was sitting on her desk. " At ease Starbuck, this is a personal meeting, have a seat "

Cain refilled her glass and glanced at Starbuck as she sat down " Care to join me? "

Kara sat not knowing what Cain wanted to see her about, but it would give her the chance to bring up the stealth vipers she and the Chief had been discussing " Sure, I'm off duty and I actually wanted to run an idea by you "

Cain nodded absently as she filled another glass and then looked directly at Starbuck as she pushed it across her desk " That is ironic in a way, because I wanted to run something by you also "

Kara had no response to that, wary of the Admiral's serious expression, instead she picked up her drink and took a swallow waiting on Cain to continue.

Cain took a swallow of her drink then decided she should hear what Starbuck had to say before she brought up the reason she had ordered her to her quarters " Tell me about your idea first Lt. "

Now that the time had came Kara wasn't real sure how to start.

* * *

><p>Admiral Nagalia decided to drop by Major Grey's office, his daughter Kate's flight instructor, just to check in and hopefully run into Kate. Max knew that if Kate was anything like Kara she would be in the flight simulators any chance she could. Max also needed to let her know about the lunch date with the Adama's tomorrow.<p>

As Max walked toward the flight school he thought back on the meeting. He knew a plan had been put in place following the armistice with the cylons, but none of the details, he trusted Admiral Zakhar and the people who preceded him knew what they were doing.

Although after reading about it he had a lot of reservations as he was sure Bill Adama would also. Max thoughts other than Peter were mostly on trying to figure out what kind of secret organization would agree to the plan and how they were able to keep it from getting out all these years. He knew none of the presidents had ever known about it and that their president now did not either. If any of them had known about the plan it would have failed, in that Admiral Middleton and Greystone had been right to keep it from them, especially President Adar.

Max kept saluting cadets and officers absently as he passed them on the sidewalk without pausing. His thoughts then jumped to the orders that the Atlantia would be taking on ten Mark VI. Admiral Zakhar felt they should have them because they were able to switch from electronic to manual control for the pilots. Max knew then that Zakhar knew more than he would admit or he really was just being cautious. It didn't matter anyway, because the plan would be finished over the next three months, possibly forever.

Max had finally reached the flight school, so his last thought was that there would be major fallout from the government and it's citizens for being kept in the dark all these years and that Admiral Zakhar would have to answer for his part in it all.

After not finding Major Grey in her office Max headed to the viper simulation buiding next door. After signing in he walked through the double doors only to stop when he saw the Mark VI simulators along with the II and VII, it seemed Zakhar was training the new cadets on those as well. Max grinned knowing that Zakhar couldn't keep those a secret, he just wondered how he explained them and the money it took to build both the simulators and the real ones.

Max looked away from the simulators when he saw someone headed his way. As she got closer he realized it was Major Grey, it was hard not to with her long red hair and her fair skin peppered with freckles. An instructor would normally be a Lt. or Captain, but Major Grey liked teaching too much to give it up when she was promoted. He was happy when he found out she would be training and teaching Kate because she was the best instructor the Academy had in a long time.

Major Grey had seen Admiral Nagalia when he entered and had to wait for a student to finish their run before starting another one before she could go to him. She came to a stop when she reached him and came to attention " Sir "

Max saluted back " At ease Major Grey, I am here as a father not as an officer "

Major Grey relaxed her stance " Then I assume you want to talk about Huntress " she quickly caught herself when the Admiral looked at her strangely " Sorry, I mean Kate, I am so used to calling them by their call-signs "

Max chuckled " I didn't realize you had already gifted her, do you mind telling me why and what it means?"

Major Grey smiled brightly " I could tell early into her training that Kate would be an exceptional viper pilot, so I gifted her earlier than usual and as to it's meaning, well let's just say when Kate is flying she locks on her targets and won't give up until she has taken them all out, plus she is outstanding on the firing range also, which makes her a double threat and she is a natural when it comes to flying "

Max smiled proudly and thought of Starbuck and that it must run in the family since Kate seems to be a natural also " Kate may be a natural, but I know a lot of it is because you are her instructor, so thank you Major Grey "

Max suddenly thought back to the meeting and spoke again before the Major could respond " Major, I would not normally use my rank for special privileges, but if it is possible I would like Kate to be posted on the Pegasus "

Major Grey was a little stunned at what he had said, but she also knew Admiral Nagalia must have a reason for wanting Kate on the Pegasus, she also could tell he hated asking " Sir that would be up to Admiral Cain and Admiral Zakhar, as you know I don't post my pilots to battlestars "

Max nodded " I know Major and I intend to speak to Admiral Cain about it, I was hoping for a recommendation letter from you on file to Admiral Cain as to Kate's abilities in a viper, if you wouldn't mind "

Major Grey thought back to when she had to fail Zak Adama from basic flight and how her suggestion to Commander Adama had helped Zak find a place in the fleet, so she couldn't do any less for an exceptional pilot like Kate Nagalia " I would be happy to write a recommendation Admiral "

Max sighed, he knew Helena would accept Kate and was glad she would be with Kara, he knew Starbuck would take Kate under her wing and watch out for her, especially since they were cousins " Thank you Major, do you know where Kate is right now?"

Major Grey glanced back over her shoulder " Actually, she should be just about finished with her run in the Mark VI simulator, follow me "

Max was anxious to see her more than ever now knowing she turned out to be a natural when it came to flying and in three months she would be on the Pegasus, he intended to make sure of that.

Max watched as his daughter climbed out of the simulator and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. He couldn't help but think of his late wife. Kate had shoulder length flaming red hair, was five feet and five inches tall and now had a well toned body from all of her training, it reminded him of his wife who had been an avid swimmer. They looked so much alike it reminded him of how her mother looked when she was young like Kate.

Kate had just finished one of her best runs yet in the Mark VI simulator and looked up to see her score, but instead she saw her dad and grinned as she trotted over to him and threw her arms around him " Hey daddy, what are you doing here? " she asked as she stepped back out of his arms.

Max wasn't ready to let her go, but he did " Resupply run and to let you know we are having lunch with the Adama's tomorrow "

Kate made sure her instructor couldn't hear her then beaming she asked " Will Kara be there and have you told her? "

Max smiled " I told her, but she won't be there, the Pegasus is on border patrol "

Kate's smile fell " Who will be there?"

Max chuckled, he knew how much Kate wanted to meet Starbuck " Commander Adama, his wife Caroline, Zak, Lee who as you know is Kara's husband and their daughter Starlight "

Kate had so many questions " When did you tell her and does she know about the luncheon? "

Max sighed, he still had concerns about everyone's reactions " I told her about a week ago and she asked me if Lee and their daughter could visit you, so I set up the lunch date for us all to get to know each other as family "

Kate nodded " Okay, in that case I can't wait to meet Apollo and Starlight " Kate laughed " Starlight sounds like a call-sign "

Max chuckled " I know, but since she is Starbuck and Apollo's daughter it sounds appropriate somehow. Listen Kate, I need to get back to the Atlantia and check on some things, so I will see you tomorrow around noon. I reserved a private dining room at Castillo's, the Italian restaurant "

Kate hugged him once more " I'll see you tomorrow daddy "

Max turned to go, but two steps later he turned back " I want to hear all about that Mark VI tomorrow " then he left.

After she couldn't see her dad anymore Kate walked over to Major Grey " What was my score?"

Major Grey chuckled knowing what she really wanted to know " It was a great run, but you still haven't broke either of their records "

Kate rolled her eyes " Not even Apollo's? "

Major Grey shook her head " No, but neither of them have been in the Mark VI, so technically you have the top score in it "

Kate shrugged " Yeah, but I want to break at least one of their runs before I graduate "

Major Grey thought she was good enough, but those were some high scores " Keep trying, but for now get out of here so I can lock up "

Kate walked away thinking about tomorrow, she might not get to meet Starbuck yet, but she sure as frak was going to meet Apollo and she would get to see Zak again. They were becoming friends when he got cut from flight school.

* * *

><p>Zak and Lee had spent the afternoon talking about everything while Lee continued to keep Star with him as much as possible.<p>

Zak told Lee all about Gunnery school and his friends, especially Chance who would be joining him on the NYX when he left in three weeks. He also told him all about Lacey, Zak was pretty sure he loved her, but he needed to ask Lee's opinion about something. " Lee, how did you know you loved Kara?"

Lee looked up from where he was sitting on the floor playing with Star and her toys, which included vipers, raptors and of all things toy colonial soldiers. Lee had no idea why she liked them so much and when he looked closer she picked up one that resembled a sniper, because it was laying flat with a rifle gripped in it's hands. He was just about to ask her what it was just to see what she did when Zak spoke to him. " I'm sorry, what did you say Zak? "

Zak sighed and got down on the floor with Lee and Star " I asked how did you know you loved Kara and is it possible for me to find that kind of love ?"

Lee closed his eyes a moment when Zak mentioned Kara. He had finally managed to not think about her for a few minutes and then Zak had to bring her back up.

Lee opened his eyes and looked at his brother " I sometimes think I loved her before I met her. I always looked for her on campus before I went off to War college and every time I saw her my heart started racing. Then mom brought her home and we both told each other later that it was like we had always known each other, like we were connected. " Lee paused for a second " To put it simply Zak I couldn't live in any world if she wasn't in it with me. " Lee looked down at his daughter and sadly admitted " Even for Star "

Zak didn't know how to respond, he knew they loved each other like crazy, but " Wow Lee "

Lee looked Zak straight in his eyes " As for your other question Zak, I pray you never love anyone that much. "

Zak watched as Lee kissed Star's temple and mumbled " I'm sorry baby girl " and then stood up and walked away.

Zak knew then he loved Lacey deeply, but was thankful he didn't love her like Lee loved Kara. He also knew that was one question he wished he hadn't asked and one he didn't know the answer to.

Caroline walked into the living room expecting to find Lee, Zak, and Star. She looked around for Lee then turned to Zak who looked sad " Where is Lee? "

Zak looked up " Gone, I stupidly brought up Kara "

Caroline didn't understand " So, we have been talking about Kara all day "

Zak stood up and faced his mom " Mom, I think Lee loves Kara too much " Zak paused not sure if he wanted to ask another question, but now he had to know " You know Kara almost as well as Lee, does she love him like that?"

Caroline didn't hesitate " Yes Zak, she does "

Zak swallowed " How? "

This time Caroline sighed " They are soul-mates Zak, one can't exist without the other and that kind of love is rare, it's a gift from the Gods "

Zak closed his eyes only now understanding Lee's answer " That's kinda what Lee said "

Caroline knew she needed to find Lee, but first " What did Lee say Zak?"

Zak sighed " That he couldn't live in any world if Kara wasn't in it with him, even for Star " Zak expected his mom to be upset with Lee and was surprised when she wasn't.

Caroline leaned down and touched Star's cheek " He couldn't, now watch Star, I need to find Lee "

Zak watched his mom walk away before muttering to himself " Frak Zak "

Star had stood up by that time and startled Zak when she spoke " Frak Zak "

Zak laughed and scooped her up " Thanks little lady I needed that, but don't you dare repeat it, I have already caused enough trouble today "

* * *

><p>A.N.-Just a quick insert.-I know it was a bit sappy but necessary for future chapters.<p>

Now for the rest of this chapter, please keep reading.

* * *

><p>Lee had no idea where to go he just knew he needed to be alone for a while, so he started walking.<p>

He couldn't figure out how he missed Kara more now when he just saw her a week ago then when he went three months without seeing her. She felt farther away from him then she had ever been.

Lee really hoped Zak never found that kind of love, sometimes he wished he had never laid eyes on Kara let alone love her like he did.

As he walked he thought back on all their time together, even the times they fought. Sometimes he missed their fighting almost as much as the happy times.

Lee finally stopped and looked around and found himself at the same park that Kara, Star and him had spent the day before they shipped out at. He walked to the same spot they had been and sat down.

Lee remembered the picture he had brought with him from the Atlantia and took it out of his back pocket. It was one of his favorites, because it was just Kara and him all decked out for their first official date.

He traced his finger down her body, gods she was wearing that black dress with her black bra and panties. He thought Kara was beautiful no matter what she wore, but that night she was beautiful beyond words. His thoughts then shifted to them at home and how they made love all night.

His thoughts finally took him to their time on the Atlantia and flying and planning the mission op together. From there he remembered Admiral Nagalia telling her he was her uncle, which brought him to the luncheon and meeting Kate Nagalia tomorrow. Lee knew he needed to meet Kate for Kara, that is what she wanted him to do and enjoy his time with Star.

Lee stood up to go home and do the things Kara expected him to do. With those thoughts in mind he started walking home feeling better and ready to spend the rest of his downtime with Star.

* * *

><p>Caroline had searched the entire house and then went outside expecting to find Lee there. After a while she gave up because it was time to prepare dinner.<p>

She had no doubt Lee would be back just as she knew Bill would and except for Kara the Adama family would be together tonight and Caroline planned to make the most out of their time together. She knew in three weeks everyone except for Star and she would be gone.

Zak spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen with Starlight and his mom. They didn't speak of Kara and Lee's love or connection again.

Just as Caroline finished cooking Lee walked in the front door and then into the kitchen smiling like nothing had happened and went straight for Star " Hey Star, did you and Zak help Gammy cook?"

Caroline could see Zak was stunned by Lee's abrupt turn around, so she covered " Not really, Zak kept sneaking bites of food and Star stayed under my feet, which is normal "

Lee nodded " Is dad home yet?"

Zak finally spoke " No, but he called and should be here any minute "

Just as Zak finished speaking they all heard the front door open and waited for Bill to join them.

Bill took a moment taking off his coat and took a deep breath before going around the small alcove into the kitchen/dining area. Bill Adama was determined not to mess tonight up worrying about things he couldn't talk about or change. This could very well be their last time together as a family for a while depending on the fall out.

Star saved him by getting Lee to put her down and ran to him loudly saying " Pop Pop up, Pop Pop up "

Bill leaned down and picked her up and held her close for a moment, knowing in that second he would be prepared to do whatever was necessary to make sure Star was not part of any fall out. He whispered to her " Pop Pop will always protect you Starlight "

Bill looked up to find Caroline, Lee and Zak watching him.

He thought fast " Sorry, long day and seeing Max didn't help "

Caroline sighed " Bill please tell me you did not argue with Max about Kara "

Lee added his two cents " It doesn't matter right now mom, because tomorrow it will all get straightened out, so let's not worry about it tonight " Lee knew more happened with his dad today than just seeeing Admiral Nagalia.

Then Zak chimed in " What are you all talking about? "

Caroline turned to face Lee " You spent all afternoon with your brother and did not tell him about Kara, for gods sake Lee we are meeting them for lunch tomorrow "

For once Bill was grateful for the topic " Zak, Admiral Nagalia is Kara's uncle " there Bill thought now I don't have to worry about them paying close attention to me.

Zak was flustered " How? "

Lee took the time to look around and realized they were all standing in a fairly small area " Let's sit down and eat and we will tell you about it "

Caroline rolled her eyes reminding Lee that his mom had picked that up from Kara and smiled, knowing that Kara was here with them in spirit in the tiny ways she had changed their family and in a huge way with Star. Lee took his mom's arm and headed to the table " Come on mom, I am hungry "

Caroline snorted " Fine Leeland "

Lee laughed out loud " Mom are you even aware of the habits you have picked from Kara?"

After sitting down Caroline was curious " What habits Lee?"

Bill answered " You snort just like Kara does when you attempt to pacify us or mock us, I'm not sure which "

Zak chuckled " You roll your eyes when you think we say something that is obvious "

Lee smiled slightly " You always make sure we are okay before you think about yourself and you have became a photo addict "

Caroline looked at each of them and then at Star who had her head cocked slightly listening " Gods I miss her and I won't apologize about the habits, now let's pray or let me pray, sorry "

Bill shocked them all " I think I'll join you tonight Caroline "

Caroline's eyes went wide in shock and she fumbled for words " Oh okay "

They all ended up bowing their heads, two in prayer, one wondering what the frak was going on ( zak ) and Lee oddly enough thinking Kara would find all of this amusing and somehow hoping his thoughts could somehow reach her.

By the end of dinner Zak knew almost all of the details about Kara's connection to Nagalia, they didn't tell him about the abuse. Although Lee knew Zak would eventually figure it out.

* * *

><p>A.N.-I would like to thank Longstreet for his continuing help.<p>

I would also like to thank Surfergirl88 for the nudge.

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sequel to ' What If? '

What Happens Now?

Kara Thrace meets the Adama family after running into Caroline Adama.

A.N.-As always all mistakes are mine. Sorry for the short chapter, I hope to wrap everything up in the next chapter covering the three months before the cylons attack.

Also sorry for any errors, my spellcheck seems to have disappeared. lol

* * *

><p>Chapter-12<p>

Admiral Zakhar sat in his office thinking about what he had shared with Bill and Max. He had no idea when the cylons would break their truce, but he had no doubt they would. Which is why he had told them about the plan, he was old and getting close to retirement himself and he needed to see this plan through.

He was also sure of the guilt he would feel for those who would perish if the cylons broke their word, just as he was sure Bill and Max would.

He also knew he had no choice but to go along with it as he had agreed to do it when it was handed down to him. If he was lucky the plan would be complete in the next three months and the cylons would keep their word, and hopefully no one would find out. Zakhar sighed, because his gut feeling was making him think the opposite would happen, then Bill, Max and himself would have to live with what they would have done, either way it would be a necessary evil.

* * *

><p>Bill half listened as his family talked during dinner, he asked questions as often as possible to hide his lack of full attention. One look at Lee though and he knew he wasn't fooling him, he also knew Lee was covering for him. Which made Bill think once again that Lee knew something. Bill also knew Lee would seek him out after dinner or he would seek him out if he had to.<p>

Bill shook his thoughts away and turned to Zak " Is the ' NYX ' docking or will you take a transport? "

Zak started to say he had already told him, but a look from Lee made him answer his dad " Actually we were supposed to take a transport, but the ' NYX ' has been ordered to dock for supplies "

Bill simply nodded adding it to his list of things he knew Zakhar was behind " Good, at least you get to avoid the transport "

They had finished eating and Caroline could tell Bill had other things on his mind " Let's call it a night guys, Zak could you help me clean up so Lee can get Star ready for bed and Bill I think you could use a nightcap, I know you have had a long day "

When Caroline stood up so did they, all silently ageeing with her requests.

Except instead of fixing a drink Bill followed Lee after Zak started helping Caroline.

Lee knew his dad was behind him as he carried Star to her room.

* * *

><p>Bill stood in the doorway and watched Lee get Star ready for bed. He listened as Lee talked to Star while he changed her and watched as he placed her in her crib and turned on her mobile " I need to talk with Pop Pop and then I will be back and if you are still awake I will tell you a story "<p>

As Star lay in her bed she turned to look his way as if she understood her Dada " Pop Pop "

Bill chuckled " Goodnight little lady "

Lee turned on her nightlight and turned off the overhead light when he reached the doorway " Ok dad, what's up? "

Bill backed out of the doorway to let Lee pass " Let's grab a drink and talk out back "

Lee nodded " You go on out and I will grab our drinks "

Bill agreed knowing it would give him time to think about what he wanted to say or ask. " Fine "

While Lee was pouring them a drink his mom walked up " Are those for you and your dad?"

Lee caught himself right before he started to roll his eyes at his mom for stating the obivious " Yeah and it would help if you could keep Zak from bothering us for a while "

Caroline chuckled " I don't think you have to worry about that, Zak is in a hurry to get back to Lacey "

Lee turned around with the drinks in his hand " Could you listen for Star this may take a while? "

Caroline looked Lee in the eyes " Your dad is worried about something "

Lee held her eyes " I know, but I am pretty sure it is classified and he justs wants to find out how much I know "

Caroline stepped back " Go on then "

Lee sighed and headed out back.

He found his dad standing looking up into the sky when he walked out, so he walked over to him and passed him a drink " Are you okay dad?"

Bill took the drink glancing briefly at Lee. Once he had time to think he knew he couldn't say to much to Lee. Lee was smart and had a way of putting things together with very little information. " No, not really, but I can't talk to you about it either, so let's just enjoy our drink and talk about something else "

Lee knew the meeting today was classified and had expected to be questioned, but his dad wanting to completely not talk about it had him worried. " Okay, but could we at least sit down?"

Bill looked one last time at the stars and went and sat down at the table " What do you think about the luncheon Nagalia has set up for tomorrow?"

Lee chuckled " It's just a chance for us to meet Kate and I guess discuss how and why Admiral Nagalia managed to keep his relationship with Kara a secret, although I can tell you now he won't tell us the whole story "

Bill caught himself rubbing his forehead again " Why not? "

Lee sighed " It is mostly Kara's story and there are some things people don't need to know, things that are too personal for her to share "

Bill huffed " Except I am sure you and Max know the whole story "

Lee nodded " Most of it, but I am sure there are things Kara hasn't told anyone, even me " Lee paused a beat, then asked " Dad are the cylons coming back? "

Bill gasped at Lee's question " No, I don't think so, why are you asking me that now?"

Lee did roll his eyes at his dad for asking him that " You have always thought the cylons would return and I thought you might know something more now "

Bill sighed heavily " Yes I have always thought they would return, and although they were brought up, that was not what the meeting was about and that is all I can or will say about it "

Now Lee really was worried. If the meeting wasn't just about the cylons he couldn't even begin to imagine what else would have his dad so worried. He decided to wait and see how Admiral Nagalia acted tomorrow.

Bill needed to ask Lee something, but wasn't sure he should, instead he asked " Tell me about the war games you and Kara were a part of "

After taking a swallow of his drink Lee told his dad all about the games.

Bill chuckled " I can't believe Max would jump into an asteroid field for a simple war game "

Lee shrugged " It was Kara's idea and Nagalia trusted her instincts " Lee paused " I also think he went along with it because he is adamant about being prepared in case the cylons return "

Adama knew there was more to it than that " Lee what else is going on?"

Lee sighed " Kara and I both agreed with Admiral Nagalia that our training levels should be increased as I told you before " Lee smiled before continuing " Kara also believes the cylons will break their truce just like you and her uncle have always believed "

That made Bill curious " Lee you never believed that before, so what changed your mind?"

Lee chuckled " Kara did when I told her she was taking the war games to seriously " Lee laughed remembering that day " She quickly got in my face and asked me if I was willing to bet Star's life on the cylons keeping their word, and I realized then that I couldn't "

Bill grinned " You have a smart wife son, now maybe you can understand why I have always worried they would return now that you are a father "

Lee snorted " I realized the second Kara called me on it " Lee suddenly remembered " I have been meaning to tell you, I am getting promoted to Captain as well as becoming D-CAG as soon as we leave Caprica "

Bill barely kept his composer, he knew Lee's promotion was fast and he also realized Max had done it before the meeting making him wonder if Max knew more than he did " Congraluations son " he didn't know what else to say.

Lee stood up after watching a myriad of emotions cross his dad's face " Thanks, I am going to check on Star and go to bed, goodnight dad "

Bill had to say something " Son, stay sharp when you get back out there, okay?"

Lee nodded and walked off knowing something major was going to happen, just not what. That thought had him wandering what Kara was up to and if Admiral Cain also knew things. If she did Lee had no doubt Kara would figure it out.

* * *

><p>Kara was standing in a hangar bay that Admiral Cain had been ordered sealed off ' due to hull damage that could only be repaired planetside ', Kara snorted when she rememebered Cain coming up with the idea for them to work on the new vipers.<p>

After meeting with Cain two days ago and explaining her idea about stealth vipers Cain had locked in on it like a target and between the two of them an idea was born. Kara never heard Cain's idea that day.

Admiral Cain and her had picked a team and were now building the first of two stealth vipers. Kara turned to see her friend Mike and his marine partner Buddy guarding the doors. Then she turned to watch as Chief Laird and Lt. Hoshi along with a deck specialist Chuck that Laird had chosen because he trusted him, going over plans and listing the parts they would need to began building the viper.

Kara watched as Showboat approached her, who she chose to help build and learn to fly the viper also. " What's up Showboat?"

Showboat stopped and stood beside her " Trap needs you on cap, some of the pilots are starting to wonder where you disappear to "

Starbuck snorted " Aparantely I need to remind them what I do in my free time is none of their business "

Showboat laughed as Starbuck walked away " That sounds interesting, make sure you film cap so I can watch it later "

Starbuck chuckled " You know me to well "

On the way to the pilots hangar bay which was on the other side of the ship Kara had time to think. Cain had told her to concertate on getting the viper built and she would decide what they would use it for later had Kara thinking of all kinds of possibilities. The one thing they both agreed on was that they would not stand idly by waiting to learn something, so they decided to go on the offense knowing they could both end up thrown out of the military, especially Admiral Cain.

Kara stopped thinking when she saw Trap headed her way and even though he knew about the plan there was only so much covering for her he could do. " I know Trap, Showboat already told me, leave it to me "

Trap stood there with his arms crossed " Why, what are you going to do?"

Starbuck headed for her flightsuit with Trap following " It will be better if you don't know " she looked back over her shoulder at him " Giving you plausably denialability "

Trap shook his head " Just make sure you don't accidently kill one of them, and you also know it will cost you a night in the brig"

After zipping up her flighsuit she looked at Trap again and winked " I'm shooting for two nights "

Trap laughed " You are crazy Starbuck "

She saluted " That would be crazy smart boss " then she climbed into her viper making sure her gun camera was on for Showboat.

Then as always she reached inside her pocket and looked at her favorite picture of Star and Lee asleep on the lounger then she placed it next to her instrument panel as she waited for her turn out of the tubes. She missed them both, but she was still riding on high from seeing them both in the last two weeks. Still it would be nice to be with them now while Lee was home.

* * *

><p>Lee, Star, Bill and Caroline were standing outside of Castillo's dressed casually waiting for Zak who was approaching after having just stepped off of a transport bus.<p>

Caroline took the chance to look at them, Lee had on a pair of black slacks, a long sleeved white shirt with a simple black tie, while Zak wore khaki pants and a black shirt, then she looked at Bill who was wearing a grey suit she had picked out for him. She smiled thinking how handsome her three men looked, she reached for the camera in her bag intending on taking pictures for hersef and Kara.

Lee who was holding Star whom Caroilne had dressed in a dark green dress and had left her golden curly hair down groaned when he saw what his mom was up to " Please tell me you are not going to take pictures of us standing on the sidewalk right now "

Caroline shrugged " Of course I am Lee and I will also be taking some after lunch, you know Kara would love to see us all together and dressed up, especially since she can't be here "

Zak had walked up by then and voiced his own opinion " Mom's right Lee, besides it was your wife who turned mom into a photo addict, by the way you look really pretty mom "

Caroline blushed a little, she had decided to wear a pale yellow dress with matching flat sandals " Thank you Zak "

Lee felt awful he hadn't said anything earlier " I agree you look really nice and so do you Starlight " he added kissing her cheek.

Bill spoke up " Let's just take the pictures so we can go inside " he knew Caroline would not back down, so it was best just to get it over with. Plus it didn't hurt when Caroline smiled at him " Thank you "

For the next ten minutes they had managed to quickly take an assortment of photos in and around people trying to pass them on the sidewalk. Lee was pretty sure he ended up blushing in several of them.

Just as they finished up Max and Kate Nagalia walked up and after intruductions were quickly made, to Lee and Bill's horror Caroline started in with taking more pictures.

Lee couldn't believe his commanding officer was actually thrilled with the idea, as were Kate and Zak.

After five minutes Lee finally pulled his dad aside and whispered desperately " Dad please make mom stop this is getting way out of hand "

Bill chuckled even though he felt the same as Lee, he decided to push his buttons for a minute " How, if it was Kara how would you stop her?"

Lee gave him a funny look " It's not Kara, it is mom "

Bill raised an eyebrow " So what, you think your mom is going to listen to me anymore than Kara would listen to you?"

Lee had to think about that " Fine, your are right, so I guess I'll just pull a Starbuck " he said grinning.

Bill gave him a puzzled look as he passed Star off to him and walked toward his mom " Here mom let me take one of you, dad and Star "

Caroline smiled brightly and handed him the camera and went to stand by Bill and Star " Okay Lee we are ready "

Lee quickly took the picture and hit the rewind button " I guess that was the last one, now we can go inside " then he quickly put it in his pants pocket and went and took Star back from his dad and went to open the resturant door for everyone, leaving them no choice but to enter.

Bill couldn't help laughing out loud causing Caroline to look at him suspicously " What is so funny Bill?"

Bill just shook his head and whispered to Lee as he passed him " Smooth Lee " and quickly added " I take it that was a Starbuck move "

Lee simply grinned and nodded as he held the door for the others to pass and then he and Star followed the others to the private dining room.

After sitting down and ordering their lunch, Max told them all about his relationship with Kara leaving out the worst of Kara's childhood. He knew that everyone except Kate and Zak had a pretty good idea what had happened especially Lee and Caroline.

After listening to Zak talk about joining the ' NYX ' in three weeks, Max decided to let Kate know where she would be going hopefully " Kate, I spoke with your instructor and once I can confirm it with Admiral Cain, you should be joining the Pegagus "

Kate was thrilled " I guess I will finally get to meet Kara, but I won't graduate for another three months dad "

Bill never thought Max would use his rank to pull strings to get his daughter posted like that, but then again Bill thought maybe Max knew more than he did. What he did know was that in three months Kara, Lee, Kate, Max and Zak would be gone from Caprica and after the decomminsioning Caroline, Star and himself would be planetside. He needed to come up with a plan B, just in case things went sideways.

Bill tuned back in when just as Max was asking Caroline something.

Max had stayed up most of the night before trying to figure out what kind of an organzation could have kept a secret for so long. The only possibility that he could think of was a religious one, which made him ask Caroline " Caroline what do you know about the thirteenth tribe "

Caroline glanced across at Max " Only that they decided not to settle on the tweleve colonies and left in search of another planet, why do you ask? "

Bill realized what Max was thinking and asked a question himself " Do you know which planet they were searching for Caroline?"

Caroline thought a minute " Kobol, I think, why the sudden interest?"

Even though Lee had never been religious he knew Kara was, so he listened.

Instead of answering her, Max asked " I know you attend temple services Caroline, so do they ever hold secret meetings?"

Caroline looked from Max to Bill before answering, knowing there was more to it besides simple curiosity " I suppose they might, but I have never attended one myself, again why the interest?"

Lee noticed his dad shake his head slightly at Max.

Max cleared his throat " Just curious, I haven't had the chance to go to Temple very often "

Lee now knew for sure something was up, but he still had no idea what it could be, so he felt it best to change the subject. He stood up and picked Star up out of her high chair and sat back down holding her in his lap. " We have to be going soon, I want to spend time with Star before I leave tomorrow "

Bill sighed with relief " So do I, it was good to meet you Kate and good luck on the Pegagus "

Max sighed also, grateful that Kate and Zak had not been paying close attention to their conservation. He knew Lee had heard it all and he could only hope Lee would not start asking questions after they were back on the Atlantia. " I have to go also, but I want to thank you all for coming "

Kate had already gotten up and took Star from Lee and stood holding her on her hip " Hey Starlight I will be joining your mom soon and I can't wait to tell her how pretty you are "

Star grinned at Kate " Mama? "

Kate laughed " That's right your mama "

After more goodbyes and it was nice meeting you, they all finally left, but not before Bill pulled Max off to the side even though he knew he shouldn't " You think the organazation is religious, don't you?

Max nodded " It is the only thing that makes sense "

Bill nodded once, agreeing with him before walking away. Bill didn't know who would ask the most questions later, Lee or Caroline.

Zak and Kate caught a ride together back to the Academy, Max left alone, leaving Caroline, Bill, Star and Lee headed back to Lee and Kara's home, thankfully for Bill in silence.

Once they got home Lee spent the rest of his time with Star while his mom and dad spent time together. Lee didn't bother asking his dad any questions because he knew he couldn't and wouldn't answer them.

The next day Lee said his goodbyes to Star and his mom promising to see them in three months before the Galactica was retired.

Bill did the same an hour later, except he would be seeing them after the Galactica was retired, that is if Admiral Zakhar didn't need him for some secret op.

After Bill left Caroline packed up her things and cleaned the house up before she and Star headed back to her home. While driving she decided to attend temple this week and check out if anything sucpicious was going on. She knew Bill and Max were both more interested then they should be. Something was going on and she intended to find out.

* * *

><p>On the Pegasus Starbuck made a point of letting everyone know to stay out of her business. It had cost her two days in the brig just as she hoped, knowing Admiral Cain would understand. Which she did, giving Kara two free days to work on the stealth viper with no one the wiser.<p>

* * *

><p>( Leave a comment )<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

What Happens Now-Chapter-13

Sorry it has been so long. I had to refresh myself with the story.

As always all mistakes are mine.

Pegagus

It had been two months, but the stealth vipers were ready. Lt. Hoshi had installed a colonial transponder along with a camera. Their biggest hurdle had been installing a Ftl jump drive into both vipers. Their greatest achievement had been making the stealth vipers undetectable to dradis.

Kara had taken the first one out several times for testing. It had been a bitch getting used to flying it. After that Showboat had taken the second one out, it had taken her longer to get used to it.

By now everyone on the Pegagus had learned about the new vipers. Most of them wondering why they had made them in the first place. They didn't complain about the extra fly time as Cain had them run drills against each other, one team as cylons and the other as colonial vipers.

Starbuck was anxiously waiting on what Admiral Cain wanted to do with the stealth vipers now. She still hadn't forgotten that Cain had never got around to telling her about what she wanted to run by her two months ago. Whatever it was they needed to do it before they had to return to Caprica in one month.

Cain had been in her office for the last hour trying to decide what mission to use one of the vipers on. After finally deciding she paged Starbuck and Lt. Hoshi to her quarters.

Kara had been in her bunk looking through her photo albums. Especially the ones Caroline had taken when Lee was home last. She wished she could have been there, but at least she got to see what her cousin Kate looked like. Just as she was about to read Caroline's letter again about the luncheon they all had she heard the page and quickly put everything away.

Starbuck and Lt. Hoshi arrived at the Admirals quarters at the same time and came to attention as soon as the marine announced them and they entered.

Cain waited until the marine had closed the hatch " At ease "

Cain opted to lean against her desk " Starbuck I want you to jump the stealth viper across the red line and Lt. Hoshi I need you to get her the jump coordinates without anyone knowing about it." she paused " This conversation does not leave this room, understood?

They both answered " Understood sir "

Starbuck spoke up " Shouldn't we be trying to find out what the cylons have been doing for the last forty years, sir?"

Cain sighed " We will Starbuck, this is a trial run to make sure everything is working properly before we cross into cylon territory"

Atlantia

Lee had settled into the D-cag position after a few bumps the first few weeks. He didn't realize how much paperwork would be involved.

For the last two months every pilot had flown the new Mark VI's. Almost everyone had questioned why they had to learn both manual and electronic. They had been told it was mandatory now as well as continuous fighting against each other.

Lee noticed that Admiral Nagalia had been quieter than usual since him and his dad had met with Admiral Zakhar two months ago. He knew it was more than just worry about the cylons returning. Lee just couldn't figure out what it was about.

He had received a letter from Zak who seemed excited about being on the Gunstar. He wrote Lee in detail about everything he was learning and all the different places they had been and jobs they had done.

Lee had also received a letter from Kara who was excited about something that was happening on the Pegagus, but she couldn't say what, only that it was hush-hush. She was also happy about them being home together for a few days and that they would both be there for Starlight's first birthday. He was upset that Kara couldn't join him for the Galactic's decommissioning ceremony, as was she.

Caprica

Caroline and Starlight had gone to several temples over the last two months, even going off world a few times. Caroline had been trying to figure out if something was up. A few times she had caught a group of people off to themselves talking low and looking around to make sure no one was listening, but so far she hadn't found out anything.

If there was something going on they were hiding it very well. She would try a few more times, but Lee and Kara would be home in a month and she had to plan Starlight's birthday party.

Caroline sometimes couldn't believe a year had almost passed and soon Bill would be home for good. She had decided not to go to Galacticas decommissioning ceremony because of Starlights birthday.

Admiral Zakhar had to get in touch with the ' Litae ' as soon as it got in range. Commander Longstreet had to know the location had been changed from Caprica to Picon due to President Adars sudden meeting on Caprica. He also had to let him know there would be more packages than expected. Zakhar also hoped the Commander had news on the ' Elphis '.

Zakhar also planned on adding ten Mark VI's to the Pegagus. Something in his gut was telling him the cylons would be returning. He needed to send someone out to check on the cylons, but who?"

Pegagus

After several hours Kara's mission was a go. As she climbed into the cockpit she couldn't help but be a little worried as well as excited. As far as she knew no one had ever came close to the Red Line let alone cross it.

Starbuck knew she would have to plot several jumps and it would take her hours before she could return to the Pegagus.

After three hours and six jumps she finally made it to the Red Line, now she had to jump two times beyond the line.

After her second jump she looked around when suddenly a battlestar jumped in scaring the frak out of her. " Frak what are you doing out here " She knew they didn't know she was there so she flew closer until she could make out the name ' Litae '. She had never heard of that battlestar and she thought she knew them all by heart. She quickly took several pictures and marked her location. After one last look she jumped back towards the Pegagus.

After making it back to the Pegagus she hadn't even made it out of the cockpit before be paged to report to Admiral Cains quarters asap. Kara legs were a bit sore after sitting all day inside the viper, but she quickly grabbed the camera and left the hangar.

When arriving at the Admirals quarters she wasn't surprised to see Hoshi there.

Cain was pacing " So, how did it go "

Starbuck smirked while holding the camera up " She flew great, no problems at all and I even found something unexpected across the Red Line "

It didn't take Hoshi but a second to grab the camera and plug it into his laptop while Cain waited impatiently.

In a matter of seconds Hoshi had the camera footage running, it took Cain a second before she exclaimed " What the frak is the Litea doing out there?"

Starbuck responded " So you know that battlestar?"

Admiral Cain's hand pounded the desk " Yes, but I thought it was put out of service a long time ago, what the frak is going on?" she then turned to face Starbuck " You got pretty close are you sure it didn't see you?"

Starbuck grinned " It had no idea I was there, so when can I go see what the cylons are up to?"

Cain thought about it for a minute " As soon as I can come up with a reason for moving closer to that quadrant "

Starbuck was thinking to " Why don't you let Admiral Nagalia know what is going on, maybe he can help "

Cain shook her head " Not yet "

Starbuck wasn't ready to give up " Who is in that quadrant right now?"

Cain scoffed " Commander Adama, let's just give it twenty-four hours "

Kara finally relented " Maybe the Gods will intervene "

Cain surprised her " Maybe, dismissed the both of you and not a word to anyone "

Starbuck and Hoshi saluted and left.

Galactica

Twelve hours later.

Adama was in the CIC when a priority call came in " Comander Adama you have a call from Admiral Zakhar on a scrambled channel "

Adama picked up the hand held phone " Commander Adama here sir "

Admiral Zakhar responded " I need you to change places with the Pegagus, the Litea is coming in and I need you to shadow it in to Picon, do you understand?"

Adama nodded to himself " Yes sir, shall I wait to shadow it out "

Zakhar snorted " Yes, but it could be a while, so you should restock "

Adama was confused " The Galactica is decommissioning in a month sir "

Zakhar used his stern voice " Just humor me Bill and restock, you have your orders "

Adama knew he was serious " Yes sir, Adama out "

Adama turned to Lt. Gaeta " Get me Pegagus actual on the line "

Pegagus

Lt Hoshi answered an incoming call and turned to Admiral Cain " Sir, Commander Adama is on the line for you "

For a moment Cain was stunned, for she had just been thinking about Adama, she picked up her phone " Pegagus actual here "

Adama got right to the point " We have new orders, we are to switch places now "

Cain was shocked " Do you know why?"

Cain was his superior, but not today " I do, but I am not at liberty to say "

Cain understood " Fine send me your coordinates and I'll do the same "

Adama was glad she hadn't pushed " We switch in thirty minutes, Adama out "

Cain hung up also and turned to Hoshi " As soon as we get their coordinates start the clock we jump in thirty, then page Starbuck to the CIC "

She then turned to her petty officer " Recall the CAP "

A.N.-Sorry this was a short Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

What Happens Now-Chapter-14

Sequel to What if?

A. N.-Although I am not one that needs reviews, I find without any, I have know idea if anyone finds this story worth continuing. If you get a chance at least say you are still reading it, please.

* * *

><p>Galactica<p>

* * *

><p>Adama knew he couldn't tell his crew what he as about to do, but he had to say something. He looked at Lt. Gatea's station " I want to speak to the entire battlestar "<p>

Adama cleared his throat " We will be jumping shortly, which means the pilots will have some downtime. I still want you to help Chief Tryol get all vipers and raptors up and running, they will be distributed among the fleet. Also Cag recall the CAP we will be jumping in twenty minutes. That will be all "

While Adama waited he wondered how many packages Commander Longstreet would be picking up. Admiral Zakhar had said it would be the Litea's last run. He also wondered why Greystone would make such a plan so early on. Did he expect the cylon war forty years ago, no he doubted that or he would have done something to prevent it. It had to have been after what he found out the cylons were capable of.

Bill still had issues with the plan, but it was not his place to question it. The only conclusion he could imagine was that there were still millions of people who like him believed the cylons would return. So far there had been no real proof that the cylons would break their treaty.

On the rest of the Galactica the crew was left wondering what was going on.

Chief Tryol didn't know himself but orders were orders, he used his loudest voice " Quit standing around we have our orders now let's start with those of you who know vipers and the rest start on the raptors, now move it "

* * *

><p>Pegagus<p>

* * *

><p>Kara had been with her stealth viper. She wanted to name it or at least put Starbuck on it, but Cain had said after we show them to Admiral Zakhar. Kara heard her name paged and the Cap being recalled and ran to the CIC knowing something was up.<p>

She came to attention when she entered.

Cain quickly put her at ease, " I need to speak to you in situation room one, follow me "

As she was leaving she quickly looked at Hoshi who winked at her. That could only mean good news.

Admiral Cain walked to the center of the room " I guess the Gods intervened, we are changing places with the Galactica in ten minutes "

Kara had a huge grin on her face, while Cain seemed a bit puzzled.

Starbuck stepped closer " This is what we wanted, so what is bothering you sir?"

Cain shrugged " I was thinking about why Admiral Zakhar would place the Galactica here, it has to be about the Litea "

Starbuck shrugged " Probably, but we will now be in a position to check on the cylons "

Cain snapped " I know and I'm glad, but there is still more going on that I do not know about "

Starbuck smirked " I bet after we show Admiral Zakhar the photos about the cylons he will have no choice but to read you in on whatever is happening "

Cain actually smiled " You are right and we are getting those recon photos as soon as we are in range "

Kara was giddy and actually clapped " If that is all sir I would like to run a full tune up on viper I right away "

Cain seemed to think a second before deciding " Since you will be with me when we show Zakhar proof, gods willing, I am promoting you to Captain now." She saw Starbuck's hesitation " I will tell your CAG right away and I'll pick up your Captains pins from my office, you are dismissed Captain Thrace "

Once the jumps had been made she needed to brief her XO on everything that had happened and would happen. First she would stop by the Temple and pray for Captain Thrace's safe return.

Kara left Cain's office smiling " I can't wait to tell Lee he is not the only Captain in the family now. " To herself she thought about the upcoming mission to cross into cylon occupied space. She wondered what she would find there and hoped the cylons couldn't detect her stealth viper. It had been forty years there was no telling how far they had advanced.

Kara had just made it to her viper when the first jump was made. As she climbed into the viper she couldn't help but think everything was going to change once she crossed into cylon air space, she looked up and saw the Admiral headed her way, Kara hoped the mission was still a go because she had just received her coordinates from Hoshi.

Cain climbed up the still attached ladder " Starbuck I need you to be careful out there and return home or the Adamas will have me shot before Zakhar can try me for treason" Cain paused " I have no idea what you are flying into, but if it is possible we need as much intel as you can gather. We have less than a month to get proof for Admiral Zakhar and this trip shouldn't take as long as the last one. One last thing if you feel like they are aware of you jump out fast and come home " Cain paused and reached in her pocket taking out the Captains pins and pinned them on Starbuck " Good hunting Captain Thrace " then backed down and waited for the last jump, so she could personally see Captain Thrace off on her most dangerous yet.

Kara saluted Cain and watched as they pulled her viper into the tube. Taking the time to pray to all the Gods to watch over her, so she could see Lee and celebrate Starlight's first birthday.

* * *

><p>Galactica<p>

* * *

><p>After making it to where the Pegagus had been Commander Adama called Lt. Gaeta into the first situation room.<p>

Adama sat at the table " You might as well sit down Gaeta we have to go through a lot of things fast "

Gaeta took a seat and laid his tablet down.

Adama started " I can't tell you everything, but I need you to plot a jump to the Red Line, we are tasked with shadowing another battlestar to Picon. I need our dradis to show only one battlestar as we do this." Adama took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead " Can you do this? "

Gaeta answered honestly " We have never plotted a jump to the Red Line, but I know it can be done, it might take me awhile, I take it you don't want anyone else to know about this? " Gaeta paused then continued " As for as the dradis it will be simple to merge our ships "

Adama shook his head " No, and you are under orders not to speak to anyone about this, Zakhar also wants us to re-supply while we are there, I will tell the crew we have been ordered to bring on supplies, so make a list of anything you think we might need in the CIC. Can you plot the jumps from this room?

Gaeta nodded " Yes sir

Adama stood up " Then get started right away we need to do this soon, I'll make sure no one bothers you, but let me know as soon as you get it done "

Gaeta stood and saluted, the Commander saluted back leaving the room and locking it behind him.

As soon as Adama made it back to the CIC his XO Saul Tigh let his thoughts be known " What in the frak are we doing, sir? "

Adama stepped behind the console next to Colonel Tigh " Following Admiral Zakhar's orders "

Tigh snorted " There is more to this and you know it "

Adama sighed " It is classified Saul and I don't need you stirring up a hornets nest, let's just get this done "

* * *

><p>Pegagus<p>

* * *

><p>Starbuck had only made three jumps and was now sitting idle at the cylon armistice line. It was now or never she thought to herself, so she braced herself and jumped.<p>

At first she saw nothing, then out of nowhere a huge cylon baseship, although it was shaped kinda like a star, jumped almost on top of her. Kara held her breath waiting to see what would happen. After ten minutes she felt sure they didn't know she was there. She finally remembered her camera and started snapping pictures " Good lords this thing is huge "

Instead of jumping it flew farther into cylon territory, so Starbuck followed. The next thing she saw blew her mind as smaller fighter planes shaped almost like a boomerang flew out all sides of the baseship. It had to be at least a hundred of them, so she started taking more pictures.

As soon as she turned her viper around she almost collided with a different version of a cylon vessel. Kara barely had time to pull up before getting hit. After taking several deep breaths she managed to pull herself together in enough time to snap a picture of it. After watching it fly for a minute she let the camera run, there was something different about this one, almost like it was being piloted.

Kara sat still for a while taking it all in, wondering if she should try and find out more. That thought quickly left her mind when three more of the huge baseships jumped in. After letting the camera roll for a couple of minutes she decided it was time to leave.

Starbuck didn't calm down until she was two jumps away from cylon territory. One more jump and she would be home. As she sat there she was trying to wrap her brain around the fact that they had sent centurions away forty years ago with outdated ships. So how was it possible they seemed to have better ships then they had? Admiral Cain would probably be as blown away as she was after seeing these photos. Kara sighed, knowing Cain she would probably want more, which meant she would have to do another recon. Kara needed a stiff drink or two to settle her nerves before even beginning to understand what she had just seen.

As soon as Starbuck made her last jump she immediately turned on her colonial transponder. The one thing that bothered her the most was the ship that seemed like it was being piloted, she just couldn't understand that one.

Admiral Cain had been waiting in the CIC along with her XO Commander Parker whom she had disclosed everything to. At first he was upset at the lengths she had gone to, but after explaining her suspicions he calmed down.

Lt. Hoshi called out " I have Starbuck on dradis "

Cain quickly grabbed a headset " Starbuck were you seen?

Starbuck's answer was a bit shaky " No sir, permission to land, now"

Cain knew something was up, she had been around Starbuck long enough to know hardly anything rattled her " Bring her in and forget about the checklist for now, just send her to my quarters "

After Hoshi finished relaying the Admiral's orders he turned to see her still there " Anything else sir?"

Cain nodded " I need you and Commander Parker to come with me, Lt. Young you are in charge until I can get someone up here to relieve you "

A stunned Lt. Young stumbled out a salute and a " Yes Sir ". He had never been left to run the CIC before, frak he thought he hadn't even been trained for this situation.

Starbuck landed, but was not in a hurry to get out of her stealth viper yet. She needed a moment to calm down and collect her thoughts.

Starbuck finally looked up when Showboat had climbed the ladder to her cockpit " What's up Starbuck, you usually scamper out of the vipers as fast as possible?"

Starbuck shook her head and raised up out of her seat " Another long flight that's all, I need to see the Admiral right away"

Showboat gave her a strange look " The CIC relayed a message to you about meeting in her quarters asap, even said not to worry with the check list "

Starbuck shrugged " Like I said long flight, must have missed the relay " After that she walked off at a fast strut.

* * *

><p>Galactica<p>

* * *

><p>Colonel Tigh noticed Bill kept looking towards the situation room and pacing for the last hour. Tigh wished he knew what was going on, it was un-like Bill to keep things from him. It must be fraking huge, if the state Bill was in now, was any indication.<p>

Lt. Gaeta finally joined them in the CIC laying out charts on the center console. " We can make it in four jumps Commander "

Colonel Tigh had enough " Four jumps to where exactly?"

Adama looked at him above the rim of his glasses " The Red Line Colonel "

Tigh was outraged " Why in the frak are we jumping to the Red Line?"

Adama stepped closer " Keep it down Colonel Tigh, these orders come from way above our security clearance "

Adama looked to Gaeta " Start the jump sequences now"

Lt. Gaeta saluted " Yes sir " and put in their first jump set " We jump in ten Commander "

Adama only nodded as he stood at the center console waiting through all the jumps to meet up with the ' Litea '

As he stood there he was beginning to think that Admiral Zakhar no intention of decommissioning the Galactica.

* * *

><p>Caprica<p>

* * *

><p>Admiral Zakhar had less than three days before President Adar showed up, and he had a lot of things to get done.<p>

The Demeter and the Ajax had already been resupplied. He now had the Enyo, Centaurs and the Eos at different stocking ports.

Zakhar had brought two tankers, a refinery ship, a tylium ship and a food transport ship in for supplies. He knew there would be hell tp pay for what he had done, but he couldn't sit back and watch it happen again. He would take the fall for it all.

His next step was to check out their defence mainframe. Which he had been told it had already been checked last week. Admiral Zakhar was not taking any chances.

Caroline and Starlight had attended early morning services on Picon. She had heard Picon mentioned several times, but with no detail. After the services ended Caroline decided to hang around " Let's take a walk Starlight it is a beautiful morning "

Starlight nodded " Okay Gammy "

As they walked Caroline spotted the priestess Eloshi, it had been a while since she had seen her. Caroline gently steered Star in Eloshi's direction.

Eloshi spotted her and walked over " Caroline Adama, how long has it been?"

Caroline blushed " It has been a while, but my granddaughter and I have attended different houses weekly for the last two months, this is Starlight "

Eloshi patted her curls " She is beautiful is she Zak's or Lee's?

Stars poke up " Lee is my Dada and Kara is my mama "

Eloshi laughed " I never would have guessed"

Caroline had to ask " Who was that group of people you were speaking to "

Eloshi had no qualms about telling Caroline, because it would be over before she could do anything with the information, if she had time she would liked to have talked to Caroline about it. " They call themselves The United Ones "

Caroline quirked her head " Meaning what exactly?"

Eloshi waved her hand " They are formed from all the twelve houses "

Caroline slightly gasped " Like the thirteenth tribe "

Eloshi " I guess you could say that, but totally different, it was nice to see you and meet Starlight "

Well Caroline thought she now had a name, but had no idea what to do with it.

* * *

><p>Galactica<p>

* * *

><p>When they made it to the Red Line Commander Adama cleared the CIC except for himself, Lt. Gaeta and Colonel Tigh. Which garnered more than a few odd looks between people, Adama couldn't worry about them. He knew he would not be able to keep a lid on things if he didn't do it this way.<p>

After thirty minutes Gaeta called out that there was something on the dradis.

Commander Adama knew he would have to make contact first, so he motioned to Gaeta, who opened a channel.

" Commander Longstreet, I am Commander Adama of the battlestar Galactica sent by Admiral Zakhar to escort you in "

After a few seconds the wireless came on " It's good to hear from you Commander Adama, I was a bit worried we would be out here for a while" Commander Longstreet paused " So I take you are up to speed "

Adama chuckled " Still shocked, but yeah I have been read in "

Gaeta and Tigh exchanged strange looks between themselves while listening to them.

Commander Longstreet sighed " Thank the gods this has been a long trip, so how about you get us home now"

Adama could only imagine " Will do, but we will be heading to Picon there has been a change in the plan "

Longstreet answered " At this point any world will do, see you in Picon Commander Adama "

Adama cut the connection " Lt. Gaeta feed our jump coordinates to the ' Litea ' all the way into Picon "

Colonel Tigh stopped Adama right before he started to open the CIC back up " Care to fill me in on what's going on Commander?"

Adama sighed " I am sorry Colonel I can't, trust me you don't really want to know anyway "

Colonel Tigh let it go for now " Yes sir " and backed away as the CIC began filling back up.

* * *

><p>Atlantia<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lee was trying to keep up with his cap and his D-Cag duties while worrying about Admiral Nagalia. It seemed like Commander Thomas had run the Atlantia more in more the last few weeks than Nagalia had. One day Lee casually mentioned it to his Cag Major Stevens who had been promoted when Lee had been made Captain. All he would say was he noticed the same thing, but had no idea what was going on.<p>

After a few days Lee came up with an excuse to see the Admiral, granted it was flimsy, and a bit of a white lie, but it would have to do. Lee knew he was in his quarters like he had been most of the time lately, so he by-passed protocol and went straight there.

When he arrived he knocked on the hatch before he could change his mind. Lee let out a heavy sigh after hearing Nagalia say " Enter "

He went right in and after saluting starting speaking " Sir I hate to bother you, but I have kind of personal question "

Nagalia sat up straight behind his desk " Have a seat Lee "

Lee sat thankful that part was over " Thank you sir "

Nagalia had a drink already so he politely asked " Would you like a drink?"

Lee had to think for a second, then thought what would Kara do in this situation " Yes I would, thank you "

While the Admiral poured his drink Lee got his thoughts together " What is this personal question you wanted to ask me about Lee?"

Lee took a sip of his drink before answering " It's just that I haven't had much communication from Kara over the last month and I was wondering if you had been in touch with the Pegagus?"

Nagalia took a large swallow of his drink " Not really, I sent a personal message to Admiral Cain, but it seems she has been busy apparently since I haven't heard back from her "

Lee knew the Admiral had just said more than he meant to, so he quickly jumped in to cover for him " Yeah I know what you mean Kara said something was going on, but it was hush-hush at least that's how she wrote it "

Nagalia actually stood up quickly placing his hands on his desk surprising Lee " Do you have any idea what she meant?"

Lee thought oh frak Kara is going to kill me " No sir, no idea at all "

Nagalia grabbed the phone on his desk and called the CIC " Get me Admiral Cain on the wireless immediately and route it to my office as soon as you have her on the line "

Lee sat still thinking to himself ' frak I just wanted to see if he was okay not start a war, oh well at least he seems motivated now ' Lee finished his drink in one gulp and stood up " Well I guess I'll go and let you get to work "

Nagalia stopped him " No you won't Captain Adama, I might need you when I get this call because it seems like your wife is right in the middle of whatever is happening on the Pegagus "

Lee gulped and sat back down " I wouldn't doubt it sir "

Nagalia sat back down also, so Lee took another chance " Sir, I don't mean to pry, but not hearing back from Admiral Cain is that what has been worrying you?"

Nagalia quickly asked " What are you talking about Captain?"

Lee was determined to finish what he came here for in the first place " It just seems since we left Caprica over two months ago that something has been bothering you "

Nagalia chuckled " I can't believe it took you this long to ask me, tell me did you ask your father what was bothering him before you parted ways on Caprica?"

Lee actually blushed a little " No sir, but I do know his meeting and yours I'm sure was about more than just the cylons and I knew he couldn't tell me "

Nagalia sighed heavily " Then you know I can't tell you either "

Before Lee could respond the phone rang " Nagalia here "

Lee did not like the look that came over his Admiral's face " What do you mean she has something more important going on right now?" he shouted

After a moment he said " Then get me Commander Parker "

Lee watched as Nagalia got more frustrated " Who is running the CIC then?"

Nagalia waited " Lt. Young? " he paused a beat " Then get me Lt. Thrace "

Lee watched highly interested in what was going on " Captain Thrace is also too busy? " Nagalia rained in his temper a bit " You tell Lt. Young that Admiral Nagalia said he had better get me Admiral Cain on the wireless the very second she becomes available "

Nagalia slammed the phone down " Captain are you sure you don't know what's going on?"

Lee latched onto the one thing that had stuck out in the entire conservation " No sir, I didn't even know Kara had been promoted"

Nagalia believed him " Frak I wonder what is happening on the Pegagus?"

Lee didn't have clue, well except for Kara " Knowing Kara the way I do, it would be something beyond insane "

* * *

><p>A.N.-Sorry for any mistakes I am trying to cover a lot of ground. As it is I may have to make this a trilogy. If so I promise to tie this up neatly, but still a cliffhanger.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**What Happens Now?**

Sorry this is another short chapter. I just needed to get this out there and I promise to follow up sooner than my last update.

All mistakes are mine, sorry in advance for any.

Chapter- 15

* * *

><p>Sequel to ' What If? '<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pegagus<span>**

* * *

><p>Kara was making her way to Admiral Cain's quarters tightly holding on to her vipers camera. As she walked she wondered what Cain would do with do with the information she was going to show her, along with all the questions she was sure to ask her. Honestly Kara thought she herself would have more questions than answers and it didn't seem right keeping Showboat in the dark about this mission. Showboat was her backup if something happened, Kara decided to talk to the Admiral about it if she had time, which she highly doubted considering what she was about to show her. A few steps later and she was at the hatch waiting for the marine on guard to announce her.<p>

As she entered she wasn't surprised to find Hoshi and the XO there also. Kara quickly came to attention while holding the camera in one hand.

Admiral Cain stood up straight, from her desk that she had been leaning on. " At ease Captain Thrace " Cain then motioned them all towards the small conference table she had moved into her quarters after the Red Line mission. "Everyone have a seat, so we can get started " Cain had no doubt that Starbuck had found something.

After everyone sat down Cain jumped straight into what she wanted to know. " Tell us what you found Captain Thrace"

Kara slid the camera into the center of the table " I think it would be better if you watched this first, then I can try to explain what I saw "

Cain nodded and looked at Hoshi " Set it up Hoshi "

They all watched as Hoshi connected the camera to an extra CIC screen that Cain had him install in her quarters after the Red Line footage. Cain had decided she wasn't taking any chances that what they were doing got out among the crew.

No one said anything aside from a few gasps as first the still photos showed up and then the camera began rolling the footage Kara had shot.

Admiral Cain had opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang from the CIC. " Lt. Young I don't want to be disturbed right now " Cain listened for a minute " Tell Admiral Nagalia that the XO, Captain Thrace and myself are busy right now and I will contact him later "

Kara knew what they were doing was highly important, but for Cain to blatantly disregard Admiral Nagalia would surely send up a red flag, she just hoped her Uncle Max would wait instead of doing anything drastic.

Cain sat back down " Hoshi run the footage again " he did " Stop right there " she had him stop on the baseship, then she looked at Starbuck " How big are the cylon baseships in your opinion? "

Kara snorted " Fraking huge, sir " Cain just gave her a look " As larger or larger than a battlestar, it is just more spread out, I guess " Kara stood up and pointed at the extensions of the cylon baseship " If I had to guess I would say that each extension is a part of the ship "

As Kara went to sit back down Cain asked " You saw four different cylon baseships, correct?"

Kara nodded " Yes sir "

Cain had Hoshi continue to roll the footage having him stop at the smaller ships leaving the cylon baseship " Captain what do you think about the smaller fighters we are looking at here?"

Kara thought before answering " There seemed like hundreds of them and if a battlestar came in contact with the cylon baseship I think our vipers would have a damn hard time trying to fight them off "

Cain agreed " Hoshi forwarded to the cylon vessel Starbuck almost collided with " Cain looked at her again " What are your thoughts about this cylon vessel?"

Kara got up again " If you re watch what I recorded you will see why this one worries me the most " Kara shuddered still thinking about that one.

The XO spoke up for the first time " What is different about this one Captain Thrace?"

Kara looked at Hoshi " Run it again, I think this one was being piloted by someone not something "

Cain stood up also " I see what you mean and I agree, but the big question is who?"

The XO spoke up " Maybe they have human hostages, it's not like we would really notice with us having twelve worlds"

For some reason Kara didn't think he was right " If pilots were missing we would know and I don't think the cylons could teach just anyone to fly that thing "

Hoshi also had a thought " Starbuck you only saw one of these, but I am willing to bet there are a lot more "

Cain had been listening as they each voiced their thoughts " I agree with Starbuck and Hoshi which means we need more intel. Starbuck I want you and Showboat to both jump back into cylon territory tomorrow and find out more, especially about that last cylon vessel"

Commander Parker the XO spoke quickly " I think we have enough proof already sir, there is no need for another recon mission "

Kara silently agreed, but knew Admiral Cain would go ahead anyway.

Cain stood up straight " I disagree Commander, I know Admiral Zakhar and he would order another mission himself, so we are going ahead with our own " Cain turned to Starbuck " Is there anything you need before we end this meeting?"

Hoshi had a thought throughout the meeting and interrupted " I know we have been calling them cylon baseships, but since they are shaped kind of like a star couldn't we call them basestars just to avoid confusion?"

Kara chuckled " Sounds good to me "

Cain agreed " Fine from now on we call them basestars, anyone else?"

Kara had forgotten about Marcie " Sir, if you want Showboat to go with me then she needs to see this footage and be briefed on this mission "

Frak Cain thought " Forget it, you will just have to go alone we can't afford to let anyone else know about this "

Kara tried again " Admiral with Showboat being my backup I think she should go along in the event something should happen to one of us out there "

The commander spoke up " I think Captain Thrace is right about this, if you are going through with this plan then we need to make sure at least one of them make it back Admiral "

Kara chuckled " I am counting on both of us making it back, sir "

Cain turned to Starbuck " I will leave it to you to fill Showboat in on everything, you may use my quarters to do so, but make sure she understands she can tell no one, understood Captain?

Kara nodded " Yes Sir "

Cain nodded " Nothing leaves this room understood?" she waited until they all nodded " You are all dismissed, I need to call Admiral Nagalia back "

Kara hung back until the XO and Hoshi had left.

Cain looked at her " Something on your mind Captain?"

Kara cleared her throat " If you don't mind me asking what exactly are you going to tell Admiral Nagalia?"

Cain knew she didn't need to explain anything to her, but Max is her uncle " I'm not sure, I just know I can't tell him the truth, especially over the wireless. You have any ideas?"

Kara thought about it and then she remembered Lee talking about building stealth vipers while he attended war College, she knew Lee would believe the excuse which in part was actually the truth, even though they had already been built. Kara knew Lee would be amazed when he finally found out " You could tell him we were looking over specs for a new brand of viper, like Captain Adama studied in War School, they will know what we are talking about "

Cain actually smiled " I like the way you think, just enough truth to make it not actually a lie "

After that Kara left to grab a shower, eat then run Showboat down before tomorrow's mission, which she was not looking forward to. Kara knew if Lee were here he would not let her go on the mission, knowing Lee he would have been against the entire mission, the Red Line mission included.

* * *

><p><strong>Picon<strong>

After Commander Adama had docked the Galactica he left Colonel Tigh in charge " Saul I will be gone for a couple of hours make sure the re-stocking goes off as planned "

Saul stopped him " Sir, that's something else I don't understand we are supposed to be retiring the Galactica so why are we restocking? "

Adama shrugged " Orders " and he walked away.

Bill Adama was on his way to meet Commander Longstreet and speak to him in person, he had an idea brewing in the back of his brain ever since his meeting with Admiral Zakhar and Nagalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantia<strong>

Admiral Nagalia and Lee had waited around for the last hour waiting on Admiral Cain to call back.

They had drunk a few more drinks and had even ordered a meal sent in, which Lee was grateful for since he had not eaten today.

They also tossed around ideas of what Cain was up to.

Finally the call came in " Admiral Cain before you speak I need to let you know Captain Adama is listening in, is that okay?"

Cain smirked even though they could not see her " It is perfect actually, as he will understand my message "

Nagalia spoke harshly " So what was so important that you declined a call from your superior?"

Cain expected his anger " Sorry sir, we were going over specs for a new viper, which Captain Adama can explain to you since I heard he had studied about them at War College "

Nagalia looked at Lee who nodded even though his mouth had dropped open a bit " Wait one Admiral Cain " Nagalia let go of the button " What is she talking about Captain?"

Lee stood up " Stealth vipers, undetectable to our own dradis and can't be seen unless you un-cloak them, but I am willing to bet they have already built at least one"

Nagalia nodded and hit the button back " Admiral, Captain Adama has explained it to me, first I want to know why you took upon yourself to do this without going through the proper channels and second I believe you have already built one and knowing you and Starbuck I am also assuming you are doing things you should not be doing, am I correct Admiral Cain?"

Cain knew she had been caught " Yes sir you are correct, except we have two and I can't go into detail about what we are doing, but Admiral Zakhar will be appraised of everything in the next week "

Nagalia looked at Lee who was as shocked as he was " How important is this Helena?"

Cain didn't know how to respond " It could change everything we have believed for the last forty years "

Nagalia gasped " Helena please tell me you didn't do what I think you did "

Cain shuddered " Sorry Max I can't, Cain out sir " she hung up.

Max hung up and sat down heavily into his chair sighing. He knew Admiral Zakhar was going to order either him or Bill Adama to do the same thing, but Helena had beat them to it. He wondered what she had found then jumped when Lee sat across from him, he had forgotten for a moment he was there.

Lee had watched his Admiral's reactions for a moment, but now he needed to know " What did Admiral Cain do sir?"

Nagalia watched him for a moment wondering if he should tell him " If I tell you Lee you can't repeat this to anyone no matter how upset you get, you understand?"

Lee nodded " Understood sir "

Nagalia leaned closer to Lee " They have taken the stealth viper across the cylon armistice line "

Of course Lee jumped up yelling quietly " You mean my wife has crossed the armistice line "

Nagalia sighed " Most likely, you and I both know she is the only one capable of pulling something like that off "

Lee sat back down " What do we do now?"

Nagalia grinned " We find a reason to be in Caprica in a week, so we can find out first hand what Admiral Cain has managed to find out about the cylons "


	16. Chapter 16

**What Happens Now?**

**Chapter-16**

* * *

><p>Sequel to ' What If '<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica<strong>

Admiral Zakhar sat in his office mentally going over his plans. He knew President Adar would be on Caprica tomorrow, so he was trying to make sure things were in order.

Zakhar picked up the pad he had kept notes on. He marked off the battlestars Eos, Enyo and the Centaurs. They had been restocked and had jumped back to their original orbital defense positions.

The two tankers, tylium, refinery and food transports had refueled and restocked and were now orbiting close to the Red Line on his orders.

His next step was to bring in the battlestars Soloria and the Argo. The Galactica was restocking on Picon along with the Litea.

Two hours ago he had sent three shuttles filled with vipers, raptors, pilots and a unit of marines to three of their Gunstars including the ' NYX '.

Admiral Zakhar sat back and sighed after placing the note pad back in his pocket. He wondered sometimes if he was going overboard with all these things he had done and things he still had to do, but all he had to do was remember what had happened forty years ago. Also what he had been told when all of this had been placed on his shoulders and he knew he was doing the only thing he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>NYX<strong>

Zak and Chance were off shift and on their way to the bunkroom when a contact alarm went off.

Chance stopped as did Zak " That rarely happens Zak, let's go down to the flight pod and see what's going on "

Zak nodded and they took off. Zak had studied up on Gunstars wanting to know everything about them. He knew something's had been different lately, they had checked out depots more often than usual and scouting a larger area than they normally should have. Zak had kept all of his thoughts to himself until he could actually prove things were different before he told Chance.

They both came to a sudden stop when two marines stopped them " You cannot go any farther, so I suggest you move along "

Zak spoke up " On whose orders? "

The marine barely glanced at him " Colonel Hebe "

Chance pulled on Zak's arm " Come on Zak let's go " Chance stopped once they turned a corner " I found a place where we can see what's going on without anyone knowing, come on "

Zak followed him as they climbed a ladder then walked down a hallway before Chance stopped and pulled open what looked like a small entrance to Zak. " How do you know about this?"

After getting inside and closing the small hatchway Chance turned to Zak " I was bored one day and saw a utility person slip through, so I slipped inside to see what it was "

Zak still hadn't moved " Okay, so how does that help us see what's happening on the flight pod?"

Chance pulled him along a very small hallway until they were standing over a grate right above the flight pod deck. They very quietly got down on their knees to get a better look and were both shocked at what was going on.

Zak looked at Colonel Hebe who seemed as shocked as them until she finished reading something a marine handed her. She nodded " Carry on then "

They all watched as six vipers and three raptors were moved off the shuttle followed by a unit of marines along with twelve pilots.

Zak stood up and pulled Chance along with him having decided to tell Chance what he thought.

Chance stopped just short of the panel opening " What is going on Zak?"

Zak stopped also quickly realizing this was the best place to try to talk " I'm not sure Chance, but I have noticed a few odd things lately"

Zak told Chance everything he had thought and then they agreed to try to find out more. Zak didn't let Chance know just how worried he was. How could he explain that his dad always believed the cylons would return and now he was beginning to believe it himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Picon<strong>

On his way off the Galactica Adama remembered the Litea was docked on the other side of the shipyard. He realized it would not look normal for him to drive himself across the yard.

Adama looked around and spotted Helo close by and slightly raised his voice " Lt. Agethon I need to speak with you "

Helo quickly told his fellow pilots goodbye and walked over to Commander Adama, stopping and coming to a salute " Sir you needed to see me?"

Adama motioned him at ease " I need to do something and I need someone I can trust and since you are good friends with Kara I am hoping that person can be you "

Helo didn't hesitate " You can trust me sir "

Adama nodded " I need you to secure a vehicle for use in the shipyard, I'll wait for you at the end of the ramp "

Helo jogged off to the closest military garage and signed out a jeep. As he approached the Galactica Adama was already moving toward him. Helo had barely stopped the jeep when his Commander got in. " Where to Commander?"

Adama sighed " A battlestar on the other side of the yard, I will let you know when I see it "

Helo couldn't help but wonder what was going on. When Adama had asked to speak to him, he and some other pilots were talking about all the secret things that had gone on concerning the Galactica. For a battlestar that was supposed to be decommissioned it now seemed the opposite.

Adama finally broke the silence " Stop here Helo "

Helo stopped, but they were still a ways off from the battlestar. " Are you sure Commander I can drive you closer?"

Adama turned in his seat and reached and turned the jeep off, surprising Helo " I need you to swear as my officer that what you see or hear from here on out, you not mention to another living soul, do you understand Lt.? "

Helo quickly realized he was getting in deep " I swear Commander, as I said before you can trust me "

Adama nodded and turned around " Take me to the battlestar that you did not see "

Helo did as he asked.

Adama got out of the jeep " Stay here in this jeep and do not speak to anyone "

Helo was starting to regret helping his commander out. This was all becoming too much like some of those black ops he had heard about. " Yes Sir " What else could he say at this point.

As Adama walked off Helo started looking around trying to figure out what was so special about this battlestar, even seeing the name ' Litea ' meant nothing to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Litea<strong>

Commander Longstreet was in a meeting when his marine knocked on the hatch " Enter " he called out.

The marine opened the hatch just enough to poke his head in " There is a Commander Adama here to see you, Sir "

Jackson Longstreet stood up as did his guest " Show him in "

Adama walked in expecting someone older than the young Commander who stood before him " I am sorry to interrupt Commander, I was hoping to speak with you in private "

Longstreet nodded and held out his hand " Nice to meet you Commander Adama, this is Priestess Eloshi we were just finishing up "

Eloshi spoke up " Hello Commander, I saw Caroline and your granddaughter recently, she really is a beautiful little girl and it was good to see Caroline again "

Adama was curious " Where did you see them?"

Eloshi smiled " Here on Picon, they attended services at the temple "

Adama wanted to ask more, but now was not the time " I am glad you got to meet my little lady, she is someone very special to Caroline and I both "

Eloshi turned back to Jackson " I will see you soon Commander Longstreet " She waved by to both of them.

Adama knew Caroline was trying to figure out what he and Nagalia had talked about, but he never thought she would go off world to do it.

Commander Longstreet interrupted his thoughts " Have a seat Commander "

Adama sat down " Just call me Bill, I came here for personal reasons "

Longstreet nodded " Call me Jackson, but I do have to ask why the change in plans?"

Bill chuckled " It seems our President decided to visit Caprica and I was sent to redirect you to Picon "

Jackson thought for a moment " How much do you know? "

Adama didn't mince words " Everything "

After a moment Adama asked " How long have you been making this run, you seem young to be a commander?"

Jackson laughed " Ever since I graduated from the Academy. I was drafted first as a pilot then CAG after that XO then Commander after mine decided to retire "

Adama cleared his throat " As to my personal reasons for being here I have two packages I need you to take with you when you leave "

Jackson sat up " I take you are speaking of the ones Eloshi mentioned? " at Adama's nod he continued " Are you sure Bill, because there is no turning back once it's done? "

Bill looked him in the eye " I'm sure "

Jackson had to try to make him understand " There is no proof the cylons will break the treaty and it will mean permanent separation and what about the parents of the child?"

Adama sat up straight " I have no doubt the cylons will break the treaty, it's just a matter of when and my granddaughter's parents are both viper pilots "

Jackson had said all he could " Okay, we leave in a week "

Adama stood up " Thank you Commander and please look after them for me "

Jackson looked at him and knew he was serious " I will, but it seems to me Eloshi will make sure they will be okay "

Adama nodded " See you in a week then "

As Adama was headed to the jeep he was thinking hard about how he could convince Caroline to take Starlight and leave them all, possibly forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Pegagus<strong>

Showboat was pacing Admiral Cain's quarters after Kara had told and showed her everything. She was reeling from all that she had seen and what it all meant.

Kara had sat back and watched as her fellow pilot absorbed all the information she had just laid out for her. " So, Showboat you think you are up for the mission?"

Marcie sat down running her hands through her hair " My gods Kara how are you so calm about all of this?"

Kara sat up " Calm Marcie, you saw me when I got out of that viper, did I look calm to you?"

Marcie thought back " No, you seemed rattled "

Kara sighed " Well now we both get to go back there "

Showboat stood up " I'll be ready, I just need to walk some of this tension off "

Kara got up also " Remember not a peep, and I need you alert out there tomorrow, Lt. "

Showboat looked at Kara " Don't worry Captain I won't let you down "

Neither Showboat or Starbuck slept much the night before which was why they were both on the stealth viper hangar deck.

As they both ran checks on their vipers for the fifth time Showboat asked " What more are we supposed to find other than what you have already? "

Kara shrugged " Other than more about that last cylon vessel, I'm not sure. I guess we could stick our birds up their asses and see what falls out "

Showboat laughed out loud " Don't you dare try it Starbuck, I for one want to make it back "

Admiral Cain had walked on the deck and heard that last bit " Well at least the two of you can laugh about it and I agree with Showboat don't do anything you don't have to Starbuck. I want more info, but not at the cost of losing you two or starting a cylon war ourselves "

Starbuck finished putting her flight suit on and saw that Showboat had also " We are ready to go Admiral just say the word "

Cain looked at them both " Hoshi has set everything up in my quarters, as soon as I get there we will start the launch sequence. " she took a step and turned back " Good hunting, and I will see you both soon"

Helena had to make herself walk away from them and not look back.

After two jumps thanks to the Pegasus moving one jump closer they were at the line.

" You ready Showboat, because after this we have to go dark " Kara had to make sure she was ready.

Showboat wiggled her viper " Don't worry, I'll be right on your wing and follow your lead "

Kara chuckled " Ready on my mark, jump"

It wasn't like last time she jumped and there had been a basestar there, Kara knew they would have to fly into cylon territory. She checked to her right and saw Showboat on her wing and slowly started moving forward.

It was thirty minutes before they saw the cylon vessel that they wanted more information about. They both started following it and Kara wondered if Showboat could see what she meant when she said she thought it was being flown by someone.

As they both watched three more jumped in like the one they were following. Kara knew something was up when they all seemed to stop and idle. Kara quickly pulled to a stop hoping Showboat caught on, which thankfully she did, because at that moment a basestar jumped in.

Kara jumped even though she had seen it before, she could only imagine Showboat's reaction. The four cylon ships started flying towards the basestar, Kara knew they had to follow and get closer. She slowly flew forward watching them land, for a moment she wondered what it would be like to fly one of those.

What happened next startled the frak out of Kara as she watched humans get out of the cylon flyers. She had to get closer something wasn't adding up. Kara looked down to make sure her camera was still running and flew in closer.

They must have been meeting up, because there were several humans hanging around the landing bay. The closer Kara got the more she could make out that there were two and three of them that looked similar. Kara could make out two different men and two different women, but they were faced away from her.

If she got any closer she would be inside their landing bay, frak she had forgotten about Showboat. Kara flipped the viper around and saw Showboat hanging back. Just as she was turning her viper back around she heard a sounding boom and she knew another basestar had jumped in.

Kara quickly flew up and above the basestar hoping Showboat followed her lead. At this point hovering above the basestar was the safest place to be if something else jumped in. Kara looked over at Showboat hovering beside her and could tell from the look on her face that she was barely holding it together. She gave her a thumbs up hoping she could hang in a little longer, something was going on with the cylons and she wanted to find out what it was.

Five minutes later another basestar had jumped in and just like the second one about five piloted cylon vessels landed on the one they were hovering above. It was fraking making Kara crazy that she couldn't see or hear what was going on. She was just about to give Showboat a sign to stay put while she checked it out, but then another larger boom dropped in.

Kara's first thought was ' What the frak is that?'. Kara had absolutely no idea what kind of cylon ship it was, but it was fully protected by those black boomerangs ships immediately after dropping in. That just made Kara more curious because there was no danger to it out here.

This time she did motion to Showboat to hang back, she was going to get as close to it as possible. Somehow Kara knew this ship was highly important to the cylons, so that made it highly important to the fleet. Kara rolled film and took still pictures while trying to avoid the smaller cylon ships.

As she flew back to where she had left Showboat she made a pass by the landing bay only to find it empty of any humans. As that thought passed her mind she asked herself again how or why any human would help the cylons. Hopefully someone higher up the colonial chain of command had some answers because so far all she had was questions.

After once again hovering idle by Showboat for twenty minutes she decided it was time to leave. They had already taken too many chances. As they jumped back to the Pegasus she wondered what Admiral Cain's next move would be. Kara also thought about Lee and Starlight, missing them and now worrying about her family because this was becoming all to real, fast. Kara had no doubts that the cylons planned to attack, the question was when.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantia<strong>

It had only been one day, but Admiral Nagalia decided he couldn't wait a week to find out what was happening on the Pegasus. He had gone back and forth on reporting Admiral Cain's actions to Admiral Zakhar.

After calling in a favor at fleet headquarters and getting the Pegasus coordinates he had Captain Adama paged to his office. Nagalia had decided he was going to find out what was going on today.

Lee was more than willing to jump a raptor for his commanding officer to the Pegasus. He wanted to see Kara, but like Admiral Nagalia he wanted answers to, especially as to what Kara had gotten herself involved in. Lee chuckled lightly, Kara probably started the entire thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Sequel to ' What If? '

* * *

><p><strong>Pegagus<strong>

After Starbuck and Showboat had landed in the stealth viper bay, they numbly filled out their post check list handing it to a waiting Chief Laird.

Without saying a word they headed to Admiral Cain's quarters both holding their cameras.

After a few more steps Showboat could no longer hold up a calm demeanor and pulled Starbuck to a stop, whispering softly " Kara are the cylons getting ready to attack the colonies?"

Kara looked at her " If I had to guess I would say yes they are "

Startled Showboat grabbed her arm again " What are we going to do about it? "

Kara shrugged " It is not our decision to make Marcie, I'm sorry "

Showboat wasn't giving up " We both have families down there Kara, what about Starlight?"

Kara yanked her arm away " Don't you think I haven't thought about that, for now we are going to have to wait, let's go, we can't keep Admiral Cain waiting "

Nothing else was said as they continued on to Cain's quarters. After the marine let them in and Admiral Cain had them sit they placed their cameras in the center of the table.

Cain noticed they were both quite " What's going on Captain Thrace, you seem unusually silent? "

Kara looked up at her commander " Just watch the camera footage and videos, sir "

Hoshi hooked up Kara's camera first and they watched it all the way through.

Admiral Cain stood up and started pacing " If I'm not mistaken that looked like a cylon meeting " At Kara's nod she continued " That also looked like humans on their flight deck " Kara nodded again " We will try to enhance the pictures to see if we can make them out any clearer. Captain Thrace what do you think about the people you saw with your own eyes?"

Kara looked at her again " I thought I saw multiply copies of the same person, but I can't be sure "

Cain tried again " Do you think they were colonial citizens Captain? "

Kara stood up " I have no clue, I figured someone with more Cylon Intel could answer that question, like a veteran "

Commander Parker answered " I agree Captain, now what can you tell us about the last cylon ship that jumped in?"

Kara sat back down " I think that ship is very important to the cylons and they will protect it at all costs "

Commander Parker turned to Admiral Cain " I think it is time to show Admiral Zakhar what we have found "

Admiral Cain nodded her agreement.

Showboat who had remained quiet spoke out " I think the cylons are getting ready to attack our home worlds soon "

No one in the room disagreed.

At that moment the Admiral's phone rang " Yes , what is it ?"

A voice at the other end answered " We have a colonial raptor carrying Admiral Nagalia requesting permission to land "

Cain sighed " Give him clearance then have a marine escort him to my quarters "

They all looked at her " It seems Admiral Nagalia wasn't willing to wait, he is on his way up "

Kara's first thought was that Lee was probably with him. Maybe with her uncle Max's help they could figure this out.

Cain spoke again " We are going to have to show him everything, including the Red Line mission "

Kara was relieved, because she was beginning to worry about Starlight and Caroline.

Commander Parker stood up " Since I know everything I will head back to the CIC, let me know if you need anything Admiral "

Cain who had sat back down got up " Thank you commander, now who else needs a drink besides myself?"

Kara and Showboat's hands shot up, Hoshi declined.

Kara knew over the next couple of hours with Nagalia they would probably need several drinks, and that wasn't even counting the fallout she was going to get from Lee.

So they drank and waited. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the hatch " Enter " Cain called out expecting her marine. Instead Admiral Nagalia and Captain Adama entered causing Kara, Showboat and Hoshi to jump to their feet and salute while at attention.

Admiral Nagalia quickly put them at ease, then noticed the table and CIC monitor set up. " Are you ready to fill me in on what you have done Admiral Cain? "

Lee and Kara looked at each other not knowing what to do, so they silently agreed to stay silent for the moment.

Admiral Cain nodded " Yes sir, but first Showboat you are dismissed for now, but stay close "

Showboat stood up quickly, more than happy to be dismissed " Yes sir "

That left Cain, Nagalia, Kara, Lee and Hoshi in the room.

Hoshi started going through everything starting with the Red Line mission at which part Nagalia spoke up " I want all footage of the ' Litae ' deleted now and you are never to mention that name again, that is an order "

Admiral Cain knew Nagalia was dead serious " Delete it now Hoshi "

Kara was looking back and forth between the two Admirals as was Lee. Both wondering why a battlestar was so top-secret.

Next Hoshi rolled the film of Kara's first mission into cylon territory.

Nagalia was speechless at first " My gods we never expected them reach this level of technology "

Kara explained about the ship she thought was being piloted and she noticed Lee agreed with her.

Cain spoke out " We have just gone over the recon film we took today, play it Hoshi "

By the time it was over Max Nagalia was pacing coming to the same conclusions they had.

Max finally stopped pacing " We need to get this to Zakhar today, and I am concerned about the humans Captain Thrace caught on film.

Cain looked at Hoshi " Get us as clear a picture of them as you can "

Lee spoke up " Sir, when is the yearly meeting at the space station between the cylon and human representative to take place?"

Nagalia looked at him " They haven't shown up for the last thirty-nine years, I doubt they will show up now "

Kara had a thought " Unless that is where they plan to start "

Nagalia looked around the room " Helena I need to speak to you in private "

Cain nodded " Could you three wait outside for a moment?"

Kara, Lee and Hoshi left to stand in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the hallway Lee grabbed Kara by the arm pulling her into an embrace, but let go after a minute. He was now looking at her " Kara what in the frak have you been up to ? "<p>

Hoshi slipped away from them to give them some privacy.

Kara shrugged " You just saw everything Lee, there is nothing else to tell "

Lee could not help but be upset " Kara you took a huge risk crossing into cylon territory and you almost collided with one cylon ship, my gods did you even stop and think about Star and us before you did it? " Lee grabbed both of her arms at the elbows " We could have lost you "

Kara was glad he seemed only upset and not angry with her " I thought about it all Lee, but we knew the stealth viper worked and Admiral Cain wanted to know what the cylons were up to " she paused and placed a hand against his cheek before continuing " As you just saw Cain made the right call "

Lee sighed " This is going to turn into a huge fraking mess "

Kara stood before him " Lee, we need to come up with a plan for your mom and Starlight, I don't like them being on the surface "

Lee nodded " I don't either, as soon as we find out what our Admirals are going to do then we can come up with a plan"

Kara wrapped her arms around Lee and he did the same, by this time they were leaning against the wall outside of Cain's office.

* * *

><p>Nagalia turned to Cain " Helena there are things you don't know and only Zakhar can tell you. I am sure that after you show him this he will tell you, so we need to get this to him "<p>

Cain agreed " Call him, I'll get you a scrambled line "

After the line was set up Max called Zakhar " Admiral Zakhar I am with Admiral Cain on the Pegasus and she has information you need to see now "

Zakhar scoffed " It must be important for you to abandon your battlestar, but President Adar is on Caprica today, so it can't happen "

Admiral Nagalia had to make him understand " It has to happen today, I believe with certainty that it will frak up all the plans you have made so far " You need to come to the Pegasus now, sir "

Zakhar huffed " I trust no one here to pilot me there "

Nagalia smiled " I will send you a pilot you can trust, I give you my word "

Zakhar relented " Fine have your pilot meet me at the end of the east runway in two hours and Nagalia for your sake this had better be important "

Nagalia opened the hatch calling all three back in " Captain Thrace I need you and Captain Adama to leave now and pick up Admiral Zakhar at the end of the east airstrip and bring him back here " he turned to Hoshi " Plot their jumps now "

Admiral Cain had her own orders " Captain Thrace when you return land in the stealth hangar bay, the less people who see Admiral Zakhar the better "

Kara thought it was a good idea and popped off a salute " Yes sir "

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica<strong>

Admiral Zakhar hung up the phone wondering what was so important, but he had known Max a long time and trusted that this was important.

Zakhar called for his Lt., the only one who knew about the off book meetings. " Lt. Irish could you come in here and close the door "

Zakhar had chosen her for his personal assistant when she finished OCS six years ago. He really should have promoted her a couple of years ago. One of her training officers said she could be trusted and that was what Zakhar had needed and she had never let him down.

She was petite, with short brown hair and was twenty-six years old now. Zakhar wished he could save her in return for her loyalty.

Lt. Irish came in and closed the door before approaching the desk " You wanted to see me, sir? "

Zakhar motioned for her to sit " I have to go somewhere and I need you to cover for me, tell them whatever you have to, except the truth "

Lt. Irish nodded " Yes sir, anything else? "

Zakhar stood up " I need you to go to the motor pool and sign out a jeep in your name then pull it around to the side entrance, after that I need you to drop me off somewhere "

Lt. Irish stood up and saluted " Yes sir, I'll get started on it right away "

While she was gone Zakhar made sure all of his important documents and transcripts were locked in his safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Pegagus<strong>

After Kara and Lee had left Admiral's Cain and Nagalia settled down in Cain's quarters to re-watch the footage again.

Cain had been watching Max as she had seen the footage several times " Max, who do you think those people are on the basestar? "

Max leaned back in his chair " I have no idea Helena, I do know that a young pilot had been shot down over Picon and he saw several humans that the centurions had captured "

Helena took a sip of her drink " I remember my sister dying on the day the treaty was signed, I guess not all the cylons got the memo about the treaty "

There was a knock on the hatch " Enter " Cain called out.

It was Hoshi " This is as clear of an image as I could get of the humans on the basestar. Five of the men show up clear, but the women were facing away. Captain Thrace was right when she said she saw several men that looked alike. As you can see there are three of this one and two of the other "

Nagalia and Cain both looked at them seeing if they recognized either of them. One of them was a black man with another just like him and the other was white and had blonde hair and there were three of him, at least that is what it looked like to them. Nagalia felt like he had seen the white man before, but could not remember where.

Cain studied the two women, one of which was very tall and the other at least two inches shorter. The tall one had long hair and a well toned body and the shorter one had long hair as well. It wasn't much to go on at all, at least in terms of the women.

Cain spoke first " Do you think they are colonials? "

Nagalia sighed heavily " I don't know, but I think I have seen this one before, I just don't remember where " he said as he pointed at the white man. " It also seems strange that some of them look exactly alike "

Cain realized Hoshi was still standing there " You can head down to the stealth bay and get the deck cleared except for key personal " She then turned to Nagalia " Hopefully Admiral Zakhar will know more "

" Hopefully " he responded as he kept looking at the picture of the man willing himself to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica<strong>

Kara and Lee had spent the last hour and forty-five minutes jumping to Caprica.

After each jump they had to wait five minutes for the raptor to reset itself. For the first two they made out like horny teenagers even managing to have a quickie once.

For the next three they talked about the cylons. If they would return and when they would. What should they do about Caroline and Starlight.

Lee questioned Kara on what she thought since she had seen them up close and personal. " Kara do you truly believe they are planning to attack us? "

Kara looked him straight in the eye " Yes Lee, I do, I just wish we knew when "

Lee chuckled " You said it yourself earlier, what if they plan to start it on the day of the meeting "

Kara's heart leapt " That has to be it Lee, it makes perfect sense "

Lee agreed " Now we just have to find out the date and convince other people of your theory "

Kara was landing at the end of the airstrip " We could start with Admiral Zakhar "

Lee reached out and touched her arm " You can't Kara, not until he sees the camera footage "

Lt. Irish and Zakhar were arriving just as the raptor landed.

Zakhar got out of the jeep and looked at her once more " Lt. make sure no one knows I left Caprica, I should be back in five hours do what you can to cover for me "

Lt. Irish saluted " Yes sir "

Lee lowered the raptor hatch and waited, Kara slipped in beside him " I have never met Admiral Zakhar, have you?"

He nodded " A couple of times, and Kara he has scars on him from a cylon centurion. I don't know how many, but you can see them on his hands and face "

Kara looked at him " Don't worry Lee I wasn't planning on staring at him "

Lee jumped down off the raptor and came to attention as did Kara who stayed on the raptor as Zakhar stopped before them.

Zakhar chuckled " At ease the both of you, Lee Adama, so I guess it was you who helped his Admiral to go AWOL "

Lee smiled " Yes sir that would be me, this is Captain Thrace " Lee said motioning at Kara

Zakhar chuckled " It's good to finally meet you Starbuck, I have heard a lot of things about you "

Kara chuckled " I hope you heard as much good as you did bad sir "

Zakhar started up the ramp " That was a damn good plan you two came up with for the War games, I wish I could have been there "

Lee was behind him " Thank you sir "

Kara had already sat back down and powered up the raptor. Lee took the ECO chair leaving the Co-pilots seat for the Admiral.

After Zakhar was strapped in he asked " How long until we meet the Pegasus?

Kara answered " Close to two hours sir, sorry "

Zakhar didn't have time for that, he turned to Lee " Send the Pegasus a message and have it make two jumps toward Caprica and to send us our new coordinates "

Kara looked back at Lee she couldn't believe that none of them had thought to do the same thing, it would cut their time more than half.

Lee shrugged he knew exactly what she was thinking as he sent the message.

Kara wasted no time making the first jump. As soon as they stopped the new coordinates came through. Two more jumps and thirty minutes later they had met up with the Pegasus.

Kara quickly called out " Raptor 310 request landing status "

Hoshi replied " You are cleared to land Starbuck "

Zakhar was confused " Why aren't we landing on the main deck? "

Kara glanced at him " Admiral Cain suggested we land here, so fewer people know you are on board "

Zakhar looked at the hangar bay as they flew in " It is highly unusual to have two landing decks "

Kara completely forgot about the stealth vipers " You will understand soon sir "

There was no way he wouldn't see them when he got out of the raptor, so she turned to Lee " Captain Adama could you shut her down for me? "

Lee wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew to follow Kara's lead " Go ahead Captain Thrace I'll take care of it "

Kara followed Admiral Zakhar down the ramp, he hadn't taken ten steps before stopping and turning toward her " What in hades are those? "

Kara gulped " Those are stealth vipers, sir "

Zakhar started walking towards the one Kara flew, so she followed. Lee must have finished because he was now there also, except he was running his hands along the side of it. " My gods these are beautiful, we talked about it in War College, but I never really thought it was possible "

Zakhar finally spoke " I did not authorize this, take me to Admiral Cain now "


	18. Chapter 18

**What Happens Now?**

**Chapter-18**

* * *

><p>Sequel to ' What If?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pegagus<strong>

Zakhar finally spoke " I did not authorize this, take me to Admiral Cain Now "

* * *

><p>Kara nodded " Give me a minute sir " Zakhar gave a slight nod<p>

Kara headed back to the raptor " Chief Laird, I need this raptor ready as soon as possible, and make sure no one that was on the deck today utters one word about our passenger "

Kara walked away knowing there were very few people on the deck and Mike had been guarding the hangar door, so she wasn't worried about Admiral Zakhar's presence becoming known.

As she walked back across the hangar see saw Lee and Zakhar talking. The one good thing about this hangar bay was that it was close to Admiral Cain's quarters. Still she would have Mike clear the way.

Lee was hoping Kara returned soon because Admiral Zakhar was asking him questions he didn't want to answer.

As Kara approached she heard Lee say " Admiral I just saw the stealth vipers for the first time, I assure you Admiral Nagalia and I had no idea about them "

Kara stopped, catching Lee's apologetic look " Captain Adama's right Admiral they had no idea. Now if you will follow me I will take you to see Admiral Cain and Admiral Nagalia "

Lee and Zakhar fell in behind her only stopping for her to speak to a marine " Mike could you make sure the walkway is clear? "

After Mike saluted the Admiral he turned to Kara " Sure Starbuck, stay five seconds behind me, I'll clear you a path "

They were able to make their way to Cain's quarters without anyone seeing them. Buddy was standing at the hatch along with Hoshi.

Upon seeing them Buddy knocked and opened the hatch enough to say " Your guests have arrived Admiral "

Cain and Nagalia stood up both sighing, Cain called out " Let them in "

Buddy moved back to let Captain's Adama and Thrace walk in followed by the Admiral afterwards closing the hatch.

They all stood in silence for a moment each saluting their superior's before Admiral Zakhar bellowed out " At ease everyone. " He thought this situation was strange enough without all of the posturing. " Now what is so important and should these two Captains be here?"

Admiral Cain spoke up " Sir, if not for Captain Thrace we would not be having this meeting, so yes she should be here "

Next Nagalia spoke " For right now the same goes for Captain Adama Admiral "

Admiral Zakhar looked around the room noticing the conference table and the monitors " It seems you have been very busy Admiral Cain, I also noticed the unauthorized stealth vipers when we landed, I hope you have a good explanation "

Cain knew this was going to be difficult, but if he would just look at what they found she was sure the vipers would be the least of his worries " I do now sir, if we could all sit down I can show you what we found using the stealth vipers "

Nagalia decided to help out " You will find it all very interesting and frankly sir we hope you can help us understand what Captain Thrace found when she crossed into cylon territory " Max decided to throw it out there and get it over with.

Admiral Zakhar stood up pounding his fist into the table " She did what!? "

Lee, Kara, Cain and Nagalia all leaned back away from the table at Zakhar's fury.

Max thought he started it so he should answer " Come on Admiral, you knew someone would take a peek one day and it turns out that it was a good thing that Admiral Cain had Captain Thrace do it using the stealth viper. As I told you it could change everything you have been working toward "

Max was cryptic enough that no one in the room knew what he was talking about, so Zakhar sat back down " Then I suggest you show me what you have now "

Cain nodded at Starbuck who got up and went to the hatch opening it " Hoshi the Admiral needs you in here now "

Kara held the hatch until Hoshi entered before closing it and locking the hatch door. She then took her seat back by Lee.

Hoshi saluted the room at large before Cain spoke " At ease Hoshi, we need you to show Admiral Zakhar everything starting from the beginning "

As Hoshi started it Cain and Kara watched Zakhar as they had seen the footage so many times. They both wanted to see his reactions as he watched what they had.

Lee and Nagalia having only watched it a couple of times were watching it along with Zakhar.

Admiral Zakhar had been around long enough to know not to show any reaction, but it was hard. He was seeing things he thought might be possible from his intel, but it was still shocking knowing it was true.

Zakhar listened as Hoshi explained the different cylon vessels. After that Hoshi just let them watch.

No one spoke for minutes after Hoshi finished showing Admiral Zakhar everything they had about the cylons.

Zakhar broke the silence " I assume you have blown up images of the people gathered on the cylon landing bay "

Hoshi quickly handed him the photos. After looking at them Zakhar spoke " I need everyone to leave except for Max "

Lee and Kara quickly stood up, but Cain was outraged " Sir I believe I have earned the right to be here "

Kara, Lee and Hoshi scampered out as fast as they could not wanting to witness whatever was about to happen.

Max quickly spoke up after they left " Zakhar she knows about the ' Litae ' and at this point she deserves to know the rest "

Zakhar looked at his hands and began rubbing them together. This just became so much more than even he thought was possible. " Is this room secure Admiral Cain?"

Cain exhaled and sat up straight " Yes, I made sure that what ever happens in this room that no one would know anything about it "

Admiral Zakhar nodded and spoke about the plan out loud for the first time shocking Admiral Cain just as it had Nagalia and Adama when they read about it.

Helena Cain knew there was a plan, but she never expected the scope and depth of a plan such as this one. " Oh my gods " was all she could say.

Nagalia was more interested in the photos " What did you see when you looked at those people? "

Admiral Zakhar actually gulped " I was warned this might happen " he said as he pointed at the men in the photo " I was told there was a chance that the cylons could evolve and look like humans "

Nagalia gasped " How? "

Zakhar shook his head " Daniel Greystone had already made an avatar of his dead daughter and had uploaded her into a centurion, he thought it might take many years before the centurions would finally figure out how to make some of them look human. He said the program had already been written and uploaded before the cylon war, hence the plan "

It was Helena's turn to gasp " Then that means they could already be on the colonies " she looked at Max " You said you thought you had seen one of them before "

Zakhar got up " This is bad Max, the ' Litae ' is docked on Picon getting ready for it's last run "

Cain was worried " Admiral we believe the cylons are getting ready to attack the colonies and if so how much time do you think we have?"

It was Nagalia who answered " Starbuck said something earlier about maybe they were waiting for the day of the yearly meeting at the Space Station "

Zakhar agreed " I'd bet my last cubit that is exactly when they plan to attack which gives us two weeks "

Nagalia had another thought " Do you think we may have already tainted the plan?"

Zakhar shook his head " No I don't think so, but I can't let the ' Litae ' make that last run until we are sure and to be able to do that I need a human looking cylon. Max where did you see one before? "

Max shrugged " I have been trying to remember "

Helena had a thought " Was it on the Atlantia or on Caprica?"

Max suddenly remembered " It was at the restaurant where my daughter, myself and the Adama's ate lunch the day after our meeting, Castillo's "

That statement threw Zakhar " Why would you and your daughter eat with the Adama's after our meeting?"

Nagalia sighed " Kara Thrace is my niece and I had just told her during the war games, so we met as a family, nothing else "

Zakhar knew they were getting off track, but he had to know " How did I not know this?"

Max thought about how to answer him " My sister was already a Thrace when she joined the marines and we never had a relationship, so it was never brought up "

Cain had to bring this conservation back to the cylons " What are we supposed to do now that we know about the cylons Admiral Zakhar? "

Zakhar sat back down, pacing wasn't helping " There are so many things to be done in such a short time. First we need to capture the cylon you saw Max, he should still be working at Castillo's. Second I need a sniper I can trust, to wound the cylon, we can't take a chance of it getting away from us. Then I suggest we run blood tests on it and compare it to a human's DNA. After that I need a pilot who is good and we know is not a cylon to cross the Red Line and contact the science ship ' Elphis '. I can trust a battlestar to take the pilot only so far because we can't be sure they aren't already onboard the battlestars. Then they can start running tests on people they suspect. There is more, but we need to start there, any suggestions? "

Nagalia and Cain both spoke at once " Starbuck "

Admiral Zakhar was not surprised because he knew she was a great pilot and had already proven herself in the stealth viper and crossing into cylon territory " Okay, any ideas on a sniper? "

Cain spoke alone this time " Starbuck sir "

Zakhar asked " Why her Admiral "

Cain thought he would know " Sir, I assumed you read her jacket and knew she placed first at Sniper Camp and knew about the two incidents involving a sniper on Caprica over a year ago. "

Zakhar sighed " I heard about them and Zarek, but I didn't have time to get into the details about it as I have been tied up with this plan and producing new vipers. Fine we will use Starbuck for both, but I want her transferred to the Atlantia because as soon as we are done I want Nagalia to take her and her stealth viper across the Red Line."

Cain protested " Sir, I can do both of those things and I would like to keep Captain Thrace on the Pegasus, besides Max is her uncle and that is against regulations, and she is my lead pilot "

Nagalia wanted to make sure Kara was safe and have a chance to get word to Peter " Helena if I'm not mistaken Caroline Adama is your cousin, so the same could be said of you, besides I will let you have Apollo for a lead pilot plus he is a D-Cag. "

Zakhar had heard enough " My order stands, also I agree with Max about Apollo. I want you to build two more stealth vipers and he can help you with that "

Cain knew she had no choice " They are not going to like it, you will also have to transfer her spotter Mike, he is a marine here on the Pegasus. "

Zakhar stood up " I need to get back to Caprica, Max as soon as Starbuck gets back I need you to jump to Caprica we need to get started. Helena place an order for anything you need to produce two more stealth vipers and I will have it transported to you. "

Nagalia had stood also " Who is going to tell Starbuck and Apollo about their transfers?"

Zakhar snorted amused at their worry " They are colonial soldiers, I will tell them about their change of orders once we leave here. "

Cain was still upset " I will tell Mike about his transfer and get her rifle ready "

Max went to the hatch and opened it looking at Kara and Lee " The Admiral is ready to return to Caprica "

Kara and Lee both saluted Admiral Nagalia. They had been waiting outside wondering what the long meeting had accomplished. Lee nor Kara had minded the long wait because it had given them more time together. They both wished it had been more private as they could only hold hands and stand as close to each other as possible.

After they left Cain and Nagalia once again returned to sitting and worrying about the cylon situation. Cain knew she would have to call Mike in soon to let him know what was going to happen. The one thing they both agreed on was to give Kara and Lee at least an hour of alone time when they returned.

* * *

><p>A.N.-Sorry this chapter was just on the Pegasus. I was really hoping to wrap this up soon, but stuff just keeps popping up.<p>

Anyway drop a comment and let me know if you think my story is on track. I wouldn't mind a suggestion or two if anyone has an idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**What Happens Now?**

**Chapter-19**

* * *

><p>Sequel to ' What If? '<p>

**A.N.-** A **V**ery **S**hort **C**hapter to let you all know I intend to finish this story and hope to get back to ADB afterwards.

As always all mistakes or my own, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Raptor to Caprica<strong>

They made it back to the raptor seeing the same people that was there when they arrived.

Lee and the Admiral boarded as Kara went over the checklist with Chief Laird.

After their first jump the Admiral spoke to them " I have new orders for both of you. Captain Thrace you will be transferring to the Atlantia for a short while. I have two upcoming missions for you. Captain Adama you will be transferring to the Pegasus where I want you to oversee building two new stealth vipers. Any questions ask them now? "

Kara and Lee were both shocked.

Kara though had enough sense to ask " What are my missions sir? "

Zakhar cleared his throat " One I can tell you with your husband present the other is classified. I require your sniper skills to wound and capture a known cylon last seen at Castillo's restaurant. "

Lee finally found his voice " Castillo's sir, may I ask how you know this?"

Zakhar pulled out a copy of the photo and showed him " Admiral Nagalia saw the cylon there when you all had lunch. Did you by chance see him Captain Adama? "

Lee looked closely at the picture and a memory surfaced " I think I saw him when we were getting ready to leave, I glanced back at the bar and saw a man that didn't seem to fit in, but he was washing glasses, so I let it go "

Kara just realized what Admiral Zakhar had said " Sir, how do you know for sure he is a cylon and does that mean the others on the cylon ship are also cylons? "

Zakhar knew he had said to much, he should have said he was a person of interest " I can't go into details with you, but yes they were all cylons "

Lee gasped " Then that means there could be cylons anywhere. The photo only showed two of them clearly and we know there were others. How many different cylons are there sir? "

Nagalia realized they knew to much " I'm not sure Captain, that is another reason for capturing this one alive, so that we might get answers "

The next jump had cycled, so all talking ceased.

While waiting on the last cycle Zakhar felt he should say something " I hate I have to do it this way, but if we have a chance at outsmarting the cylons we have to take it. Captain Thrace I want to let you know I believe like you that the cylons will attack the Space Station on the day of the meeting. " Zakhar looked at Lee " I want to station one of the stealth vipers at the Space Station on the day of the meeting in case our hunch is right. Lee I also have a favor I need to ask of you when we reach Caprica, it concerns your dad. "

The last jump had cycled.

Once they reached the end of the east airfield Admiral Zakhar told Lee what he needed him to do. They waited while Lee was patched into the Galactica from the raptor. The message made some sense to Lee, but Kara couldn't make heads nor tails of it.

The comm came on " Galactica actual here "

Lee looked at Kara " Hey dad, I have a message for you. Remember when you and Uncle Max came home at the same time, well I need you to come home again and bring Uncle Jackson with you, tomorrow same time and place.

Adama knew exactly what Lee meant, he just wondered how he got mixed up in it. " Message received Lee and it was good to hear your voice "

Lee smiled " Yours too dad I have to go "

Adama smiled also " Actual out "

Zakhar got up " Thanks Lee, sorry I can't explain "

They watched as Admiral Zakhar met his aide Lt. Irish at the jeep and drive away.

Afterwards for a moment Kara sat there in silence.

It was Lee who broke the silence " We have to go Kara, we will talk about this when we get back to the Pegasus "

He walked over and pulled her up out of her chair and pulled her into his arms for a long hug.

Kara was crying by then as she whispered " We are so close to Starlight right now Lee, maybe we should go see her real quick "

Lee knew he was going to have to be the bad guy right now " Kara baby you know we can't, we have our orders, but I promise you we will find a way to get them off the surface before the Space Station meeting "

Kara knew he was right, so she hugged him tightly once more before stepping back " Let's get this show on the road Captain we have a lot to do in the next two weeks "

Kara took her pilots seat back as Lee sat in the ECO chair, as Kara spooled the raptor up.

* * *

><p><strong>Pegasus<strong>

The second they landed on the Pegasus they were told to report to Admiral Cain's quarters.

Once they were there Starbuck told them both that Zakhar had told them about the cylons.

Cain knew Zakhar would end up having to tell them especially after requesting Starbuck as a sniper " What else did he tell you? "

Kara looked at Lee " Nothing, why is there more that we should know? "

Nagalia answered " Probably, but we can't tell you anything else, right now " he added

Cain followed up by saying " I just found out myself and trust me neither of you would want to know "

Kara shouted " I disagree, Caroline and our daughter are on Caprica and if they are not safe we need to know "

Lee was also upset " We know there is more going on and we intend to get them both off of the surface as soon as possible "

Nagalia agreed with them just as he planned to get Kate on the Pegasus ahead of schedule and he knew Kara and Lee meant what they said " I promise you both that if there is a danger to them I personally will make sure they get off the surface "

Kara nodded " Thank you Uncle Max, is there any chance Lee and I can spend some time together before we have to leave for the Atlantia? "

Cain was the one to answer her " You two have one hour before we part ways, and Captain Thrace I have already told Mike and he has your rifle with his things "

Kara reached for Lee's hand " Thank you, let's get out of here Lee, I don't want to waste a minute of the next hour "

Lee looked at his Admiral " May we be excused Sir? "

Nagalia chuckled " Yes, now both of you get out of here "

They didn't need to be told twice as they threw a quick salute and practically ran out of Cain's quarters.

Kara wasted no time dragging Lee to her bunkroom, running the three pilots in there out and locking the hatch behind them.

Then she pulled Lee over to her bunk " You are mine for the next fifty-five minutes and we are not wasting it talking about cylons "

Lee grinned as he started pulling his flight suit off " Yes sir "

Kara couldn't help but smile as she began pulling her own flight suit off. Her smile faltered a bit when she thought this could very well be the last time she saw him depending on what happened over the next two weeks.

Lee caught the look on her face " Don't think about it right now Kara, let's just enjoy our time together now "

Kara smiled again as she grabbed him and pulled him into her bunk.

After making love they laid there holding onto each other knowing they only had a few minutes before Kara would have to pack. Lee would have to get a new set of clothes, he had no idea he wouldn't be returning to the Atlantia.

As Kara was packing she stopped when she reached for her album " Lee since you had to leave your things on the Atlantia you can keep my album, because I will have yours "

Frak Lee hadn't thought about that " Thanks Kara " he took it from her when she passed it to him. He then placed it back under her bunk and grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him. " We will see each other again soon Kara, I have no doubts about that "

Kara chuckled " From your lips to the gods ears "

When they reached the hangar bay Mike, Showboat and both Admiral's Cain and Nagalia were there.

Showboat moved toward Kara quickly and hugged her whispering " Don't worry about Apollo I will watch out for him " and stepped back.

Admiral Cain surprised her by reaching out her hand to shake Kara's " As soon as your missions are over I want you back here where you belong "

Kara grinned " You going to miss me sir? "

Cain smiled " I think the whole ship is going to miss you Starbuck "

Nagalia walked next to the two of them " We have to get going, Zakhar wants us on Caprica asap "

Kara turned back toward Lee who had been standing by Mike and reached for his hand " I will see you in two weeks if not before "

Lee squeezed her hand " Be careful whatever you do, please Kara "

She whispered " I will, I promise Lee "

Lee, Showboat and Admiral Cain watched as they departed.


	20. Chapter 20

**What Happens Now?**

**Chapter- 20**

* * *

><p>Sequel to ' What If '<p>

**A. N.-** Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Also so sorry about posting the wrong chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantia<strong>

Kara was happy to finally have landed on the the Atlantia, it had taken a lot of jumps to get here. Even though she understood that her Uncle Max couldn't order the Atlantia to jump closer to them or Caprica because they didn't know who they could trust anymore, didn't make it any less tiring.

Still she couldn't help but chuckle when Major Stevens ' Rocket ' was shocked to see her instead of Lee step off the raptor behind her uncle. " Admiral what is going on and where is Captain Adama? "

Before Nagalia could answer Kara jumped in " What's wrong Rocket, you're not happy to see me? "

Rocket opened his mouth to speak, but Admiral Nagalia cut him off " Major Stevens, Captain Adama was needed on the Pegagus, so Starbuck will be taking his place for a few weeks. Could you show her to Apollo's bunk and then set Mike Miller up with our marine unit? "

Rocket knew when Nagalia was serious so he asked nothing further " Yes sir " he then turned to both of them " Follow me please "

Kara quickly spoke " Admiral I need a safe place to keep my rifle "

Nagalia had forgotten her mission for a second " Mike you bring the rifle and come with me to my quarters and after I will find someone to escort you to my marine unit " he paused having had a thought " As of now I want you placed as my personal marine escort, so after you settle in you will began your shift with me "

Mike and Rocket both seemed shocked which made Kara remember that Mike had no idea what was really going on and she wasn't sure how much Rocket knew.

After Mike and Nagalia walked off Kara started walking with Rocket " I thought Lee might have a private bunking area since he is the D-cag now "

Rocket chuckled " Sorry I am afraid you will have to bunk with the rest of the senior pilots Starbuck "

She smirked " Never hurts to ask "

Kara noticed when his facial expression changed from joking to serious " Care to tell me what is really going on? "

Kara looked ahead " Sorry Major, you will have to ask Admiral Nagalia "

As she was getting settled into Lee's bunk Kara listened as Rocket gave some of the pilots the same answer her uncle had given to him. After that a few of the pilots welcomed her by saying " Welcome aboard the Atlantis Starbuck " another pilot spoke " Crashdown is on CAP, I'm sure he will find you soon, he and Apollo were close " Before Kara could respond she felt the first FTL jump starting. It made her wonder what excuse her uncle was giving for jumping to Caprica. Kara also knew Mike would run her down eventually and have some questions of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Caprica<strong>

Admiral Zakhar had made it back to his office and began mentally going through what he needed to do first.

Until the Atlantia arrived the most important thing to have ready was a place to put the cylon for interrogation. A place that nobody would think to look or ask questions and it needed to be secure. Right after having that thought he knew exactly where to detain him, now he needed someone he could trust that was smart enough to do what had to be done.

The more he thought about it he realized to late that he should have brought Captain Thrace and her spotter with him to start setting things up. That was his own fault, but things were happening faster than he had anticipated. He always knew the cylons would return he just hadn't known when until today.

Zakhar also knew he would be seeing Bill Adama and Longstreet tomorrow and while he trusted Bill he couldn't be as certain about Longstreet, but he had been in on the plan for almost twenty years. He was almost positive that the cylons had not taken human form that long ago, so if he went with his gut he knew he would have to trust Commander Longstreet as well.

Thinking of Bill Adama made him realize that Bill might have the two people he needed that could be trusted. He picked his phone up and placed a scrambled call to the Galactica and waited for Bill to come to the call " Commander Adama here, how can I help you Admiral Zakhar? "

Zakhar spoke " I just need you to listen and not respond in front of your crew. I need you to bring Doctor Cottle with you tomorrow along with an analyst specialist you can trust. They will be remaining behind with me and since you are docked right now it shouldn't be a problem. Is anything I said going to be a problem because I need them for a high priority case and it could be awhile before they finish? "

Adama wondered what had happened or was going to happen " No sir it won't be problem, I also have a raptor pilot I can use.

Zakhar needed to let him know " He won't be needed, have Commander Longstreet use someone from his ship and thanks for the use of your people Bill, I will see you tomorrow " Zakhar ended the call by hanging up. He began thinking about what he else he could have taken care of today.

Zakhar thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door, after quickly scanning his desk making sure nothing was out of place he responded " Enter "

Lt. Irish walked in closing the door behind her " I just received the list from Admiral Cain that you told me to expect "

He reached for it scanning through it before handing it back to her " Get it together for transport as quickly as possible and add a few things to it so it doesn't stand out "

After taking it back she glanced at it " Sir I am not sure what all these things are, so I am not sure what to add to it "

Zakhar should have known she wouldn't know " Give it back to me I'll do it Lt. "

He quickly wrote down parts for raptors, and the other vipers and handed it back to her " It's not your fault Lt. I should have realized you wouldn't recognize the items "

She nodded, relieved he wasn't upset with her " I will do it now sir "

When she made it to the door Zakhar called her name " Lt. Irish over the next few days there will be a lot of things happening and I will need you here around the clock and I also will require your help and discretion while I tend to certain secretive and sensitive things. Can I count on you Lt.? "

She snapped to attention " Yes sir, always "

Zakhar was glad he had her " I thought as much, dismissed "

After closing the door Lt. Irish stood for a second before going to place the order. She knew something was going on just not what for sure, but after six years she trusted Admiral Zakhar and respected him more than anyone she knew. She also knew she would do whatever he needed her to do without question, just as she always had.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantia<strong>

After the first jump Nagalia filled in his XO Commander Thomas as much as he could. " I told Admiral Zakhar we were having problems with one of our engines and he told me to bring the Atlantia into Caprica for a full check over including fixing the engine. We could be there for a while, and it will give the crew a chance for shore leave along with yourself "

Commander Thomas knew there was more to it besides what he said " Do you want me to make an announcement to all personal? "

Admiral Nagalia nodded " Yes and thank you Commander "

Commander Thomas looked directly at him " What for sir? "

Nagalia chuckled " For not asking me questions I am not at liberty to answer "

Commander Thomas nodded " I knew better sir, I'll make that announcement now before we jump again "

Nagalia watched as he walked away wondering how long it would be before people started asking questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Galactica<strong>

It was early evening when Adama paged Lt. Agethon to his quarters. As he waited he knew he would have to inform Doc Cottle along with Lt. Gaeta about their assignments, but first he needed to see Commander Longstreet to inform him that he was to use one of his raptor pilots and an ECO. He also had to tell him two of Galactica's personal would be going with them.

After explaining to Helo that he needed him to do the same as before, he waited fifteen minutes before heading down to the hangar bay ramp to wait. He thought about telling Colonel Tigh, but as they were on stand down he decided he didn't feel like Tigh asking him more questions.

As Helo drove the jeep towards the ' Litae ' he watched Adama out of the corner of his right eye. Helo knew he was deep in his thoughts, so he decided to remain silent. Helo was not naïve he knew something major was going on.

After Helo pulled to a stop Adama wasted no time getting out " Remain here Lt. Agethon I should not be long "

It wasn't long before Adama was sitting down with Commander Longstreet in his office " I just had an interesting phone call with Admiral Zakhar "

Longstreet smirked " What does he want now? "

Adama explained everything to him and waited for him to respond.

Longstreet stood up " My gods what do you think is happening? "

Adama leaned back " Knowing Zakhar like I do it could be anything, but it will most definitely be very important. "

Adama stood up " I have to go and inform two of my people that they could be gone awhile. How early do you think we need to leave? "

Longstreet smiled " About eight, but we won't be taking a raptor, I have a large transport ship, so the flight won't be long or uncomfortable "

Adama was interested in why he had one " Why do you have a large transport? "

Longstreet's smile fell " We have encountered several kinds of outbreaks over the years and had to place the infected inside the transport. Some made it, but most did not "

Adama sighed " I'm sorry, now I must go and prepare for tomorrow "

Longstreet said nothing as he watched him go.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.-<strong> I ended it here because tomorrow is another day. I have also found that if I keep my chapters shorter I will be able to more often.

Also would anyone care to guess where Admiral Zakhar plans to detain the cylon?


End file.
